The Sith Reborn
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: Starts after Sasuke retrieval. Exiled from Konoha while being hunted down by root anbu Naruto gives into his anger and unlocks a power that will change the galaxy. Evil manipulative Sith Naruto. Narutoxharem
1. A Sith Emperor in the making

KNG here this is the first installment of my new story The Sith Reborn. I've been planning this story for a little around a year and I'm just now finding time to type up this story. The grammar will be bad until I can find a Bata just as messed up in the head as I am. If anybody's up to the job pm me. There will be character death in this story.

Flamer's well flamer's will be hunted down shot then stabbed then drenched in alcohol vinegar and baking soda lit ablaze then extinguished and I'll laugh in sadistic glee. Yes I've been told I'm possibly insane

Rapper of the month: OG Maco (check out his mixtape)

Song of the month: Montana of 300-ice cream truck (Check out his mixtape)

Authors of the month: Kyuubigoku

Key

"Sith" speech

_"Sith" thoughts_

"**Sith" voices of higher beings**

**_"Sith" thoughts of higher beings_**

* * *

(AN. This chapter is borrowed and edited from dragon145 the clone Wars 3 sides check it out its really good)

The final judgment was made as Naruto stared out with nothing but horror in his eyes as the judge declared him guilty of trying to murder that emo-bastard Sasuke Uchiha. During the retrieval mission when he had finally caught up with Sasuke at Valley of The End, Sasuke had made it clear that he didn't want to come back to Konoha and he would come back unless he was forced to.

Naruto had no other choice but to fight him and beat the crap out of him in order to bring him back. It wasn't his fault that he was forced to use a Kyuubi enhanced Rasangan to make sure that Sasuke would remain still on their trip back to Konoha.

As soon as he had entered the gates covered with blood that was his and Sasuke's, the anbu had immediately come and taken Sasuke away while Sakura had yelled at him about how she had asked him to bring back Sasuke not try to kill him. After she had screamed out how she hated him and never wanted to see him again and ran off after Sasuke, another pair of Anbu came and told him he was to appear before the council at once.

He wasn't even allowed to go to the hospital for treatment first, not that they would have treated him anyways. Once he had gone up to the Hokage Tower and into the council chambers he was immediately accused of attempted murder of a fellow Konoha shinobi, with said shinobi being the one we all love to hate, Sasuke Uchiha.

He had seen the many looks of disgust and hate on almost each and every one of the council members' faces. He had tried to defend himself against the charges, however it was futile at best, especially with the amount of bias against him. Tsunade who was also there tried to defend him against the charges, but it was to no avail. The council had simply assumed too much power during the time it took for Tsunade to be convinced to come back and become the new Hokage. Every time she tried to point out something good about Naruto the council would just come up with some outlandish tale to counter it. Tsunade was however, able to get the council to lower their greatly wanted execution of Naruto to a banishment order.

As the self-appointed speaker of the council, civilian and shinobi halves, Aiko Haruno (no one tried to stop her from claiming her position for fear that their eardrums would burst)(1) proclaimed with a sneer "Demon, you have until midnight to pack up your things and leave." Many of the council members from both halves looked at Naruto with smirks, happy that the demon that they hated for so long was one step closer to having its life cut short. Sure they were only banishing him, but later on they could always hire assassins to come after the boy and finish him off. It wouldn't be too hard either, especially now that his dream to be Hokage was broken.

At first Naruto simply wasn't able to believe what he was hearing. It soon sunk in however, that he was banished for a crime that he was being falsely accused of, by the very village he had sworn to protect.

Soon, Naruto began to grow angry, and as he did so he felt that same power start rising up inside of him. It was like the Kyuubi's chakra, only it felt far more powerful, and evil. **Kill them**, a voice whispered in the back of his head. However, Naruto tried to immediately push that same power away. He already remembered what had happened the last time he had used it, and it wasn't pretty (2). He especially didn't want to use that power and give the council the final bits of fuel needed in order to execute him.

As he left the council chamber Aiko purposely let him hear her next words "Furthermore the law made by the Sandaime Hokage, about speaking of the Kyuubi's status is no longer in effect (3). So my fellow council members let us now spread about the truth about the Kyuubi to the younger generation, and let them learn of the dangers of that demon brat."

Tsunade and Naruto's eyes widened at what she said and Tsunade immediately jumped up and said "What the hell, you can't do that, only the Hokage has the right to change the laws of a previous Hokage, and there is no way I'm gonna let you fucking bastards tell anyone about Naruto and the Kyuubi." Aiko merely smirked at Tsuande and retorted "Oh, but I can, and I have, you see we of the council now have more power than even you "_Lord Hokage_". All you really are is just a formality that we need to keep around so that we can keep appearances up. After all this still is one of the 5 Great Hidden Villages, so it wouldn't do if we had no Kage." After that Aiko snapped her fingers making ANBU appear all around. Aiko smirked and said "Now, unless you want to find yourself injured to the point of no return I suggest that you shut up, and go along with whatever I say."

Just as Tsunade was about to go and start yelling at the Haruno's impudence Naruto spoke up "It's okay baa-chan, let her do what she wants." When Tsunade and Aiko heard his defeated tone there were two completely different emotions running through them. While Tsunade felt her heart break upon hearing Naruto speak in such a defeated voice, Aiko felt pure joy at hearing the sorrow in Naruto's voice.

"See, even the demon brat agrees with me, so I suppose there's nothing more you can do Tsunade" Aiko said in a mocking voice. Tsunade grit her teeth and gave out a soft "_damnit_" before deciding to get Naruto out of the room. Grabbing Naruto, Tsunade shunshined out of the room and into her office. Knowing that Naruto was still injured if the dripping blood was any indication, Tsunade started to heal him at once. As she was healing him Jiraiya came into the office through the window. "Tsunade, I just heard what people are saying the council did to Naruto, have they really done it, have they really banished him?" When Jiraiya finally noticed that Naruto was also in the room and was now even more depressed than previously, Tsunade glared at him and said "If I wasn't healing Naruto right about now, I'd beat the crap out of you for being so insensitive."

"Sorry, I didn't know he was in the room, but seriously have they really banished Naruto?" "How do you even know about that, only a few minutes have passed since they decided to do that." "Well, the council came out of the Hokage tower and immediately started shouting out at the top of their lungs about how they had banished the demon brat. I didn't believe them but now that you've apparently confirmed it, it seems as though they've finally won." Jiraiya said this with a sad look in his eyes.

He looked at Naruto and asked "So gaki, what are you gonna do now?" Naruto who had his head hanging down in depression spoke in a low voice "I don't know Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened when they heard him call Jiraiya that. Naruto slowly raised his head to show that tears were coming out of his eyes. He then asked in a desperate voice "What am I gonna do? All I've ever wanted to be was Hokage, but…now I can't do that, how can I change how the villagers see me now, huh?" Jiraiya looked with pity in his eyes and said "Naruto, I don't think you can." Naruto looked at him with shock while Tsunade exploded "What'd mean he can't, Naruto is the most kind hearted boy out there, he's been nothing but good to all of those ungrateful villagers. So how is it that he can change their minds, hell he changed my mind about being Hokage so what's stopping him from doing the same with them?" Tsunade got a bit hysterical at the end of her rant.

Jiraiya then said "I think the reason Naruto can't change their minds is because they're just to enveloped in their hate. Most of the villagers lost at least one person of importance to them the night Kyuubi attacked, and while I think it's unreasonable how the villagers keep blaming you for their misfortunes; there's simply nothing you can do about it. I guess they've just hated you for so long that it's next to impossible for them to think about you without anger coming out."

"So what your saying is that I should just give up trying to change their minds about me?" Naruto asked slightly angry. "Jiraiya said in response "Yes, in fact I really don't know why you keep trying to gain their favor at all. They've done nothing but treat you like crap yet you still try to make them happy." Jiraiya sighed before continuing "Gaki, I think you would have a much better life away from Konoha than in it."

Naruto tried for one last protest but was quickly stopped by Jiraiya and a reluctant Tsunade. As Naruto was finally forced to accept that he was being banished Jiraiya went to Naruto's apartment to gather whatever belongings Naruto would be able to carry.

It was almost midnight by the time Naruto was walking towards the gates that would lead him out of the hellhole known as Konoha. He carried a backpack with him that had an assortment of items that he would need in order to survive outside Konoha. There was nothing in the backpack that came from his apartment at all seeing as how it had been burnt down by the villagers in their frenzy upon hearing news of the demon being banished and the law that the Sandaime made no longer in effect.

Word had spread like wildfire to everyone who hadn't known about Naruto's condition(thanks to Aiko banshee powers(4)). Once all of his friends in the rookie 9 and team ten heard about it he had received various reactions from them. Some like Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy, and Shikamaru(5) had been understanding of Naruto and had stayed loyal to him. Others had been less than pleasant to him once they learned.

Sakura had been extremely vicious to him once she had heard about Naruto being the jinchiriki of the Kyuubi. She made things quiet clear that she never wanted to see a freak like him ever again. Ino had been almost as bad as Sakura, while Choji, and Kiba all blatantly said that if they ever saw him again they'd kill him. Shino had empathized with Naruto and treated him no differently than he had before.

Hinata who was usually a kind hearted soul said things that would've caused even Hiashi to faint.

She had yelled at Naruto's haters about how they should treat Naruto has every right to release the Kyuubi to destroy the village. Hinata then turned to Naruto "Naruto-kun when I become the Hyuga clan head he had the support of the Hyuga .Naruto hugged and thanked Hinata which caused her to revert back to her shy personality and pass out. Hiashi walked over to Naruto giving him a nod he toke Hinata from Naruto's arms and shunshined to the Hyuga compound.

Once Naruto was at the gate he turned back and gave one last look at Konoha before he would leave. There wasn't anyone at the gate waiting for him due to the fact that he had said goodbye already to anyone that would care about him.

Once he was done Naruto turned and walked out of Konoha, and he never looked back.

5 days later

Root ANBU had been tailing Naruto ever since he had left the village. They had waited until he was far enough from the village before they were going to put their plan into action. That plan being the capture of one Uzumaki Naruto. As of now the ANBU decided that Naruto was far enough from the village they wouldn't be caught by anyone from it.

Shunshining in front of Naruto one of the Root ANBU spoke "Uzumaki Naruto, Danzou-sama has decreed that you will join us. We are to now bring you back to the village. Do not try to resist and everything will be much more pleasant."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard them speak. He had heard of Danzou from the old man (Sandaime) and based on what he had heard Danzou didn't sound like a person Naruto would want to be with. Also when he heard the ANBU say that they were going back to the village his anger rose up a bit.

For the past five days he had really been able to enjoy himself now that he was away from the village. In fact, now he couldn't even see why he had wanted to protect that place so bad. He was starting to realize that his life really was nothing more than a living hell inside that village, and now these bastards wanted to take him back to that godforsaken place? No fucking way in hell were they gonna do that!

As he turned around though he saw that he was now surrounded by the Root ANBU. Cursing under his breath Naruto put his hand together in a familiar seal and called out "Kage bunshin no Jutsu". Several clones appeared beside him and Naruto threw several smoke bombs down and enveloped himself and his clones in a smoke screen.

'Damn' the lead Root ANBU thought as he saw several shadows jump out of the smoke cloud and go in different directions. "Split up and find him, use whatever means necessary to bring him down, but don't kill him! Danzou-sama wants him alive." With that the ANBU split up.

As Naruto jumped through the treetops as fast as he could he thought to himself 'damnit, why, why can't they just leave me alone. Aren't they satisfied with kicking me out? No, they probably want to mount my head on pike, or turn me into some mindless weapon. As if I'll let that happen. With that thought in mind Naruto began to increase his speed. He almost slipped when he suddenly received information on from of his dispersed clones. He saw in its memories how the clone was effortlessly killed by two Root ANBU. 'Awww, shit!' Naruto cursed in his mind. He hadn't expected his clones to be defeated that quickly.

As he was jumping through the trees he heard a faint whooshing sound that was getting louder very quickly as time went on. Quickly he realized that they were some sort of projectile. He jumped out of the tree he was currently in just as several poison laced senbon struck the tree he was in.

Two Root ANBU suddenly appeared right in the same spot he had been in moments before. They looked around and spotted Naruto hiding in several bushes. He was hiding pretty good, and would have gone undetected by the ANBU had they just been using sight alone. Sadly for Naruto, the bright orange abomination of a jumpsuit he was wearing made him stick out like a sore thumb. One of the ANBU sent a mild fireball at Naruto's location. Jumping from his hiding spot now that he had been discovered Naruto cursed his jumpsuit, knowing that it was all the abomination's fault. Honestly, he knew that one day that jumpsuit might very well be the end of him, he just never thought today might be that day.

The two Root ANBU gave chase as Naruto tried his best to flee. They both began sending various sorts of nonlethal ninjutsu at him in order to render him unconscious. Naruto was able to dodge a good amount of their attacks, but he could only dodge for so long before he would begin to tire. His weariness started to show when the two Root ANBU began hitting him with their attacks more often. It was a good thing that Naruto had a high tolerance for pain, as some of the attacks were very painful, nonlethal, but painful.

Eventually more ANBU showed up to assist their allies, and it wasn't long before Naruto was running from six instead of two Root Anbu. The Root Anbu had to give Naruto credit to his large stamina though, as he had been running from them for two hours. Sure he looked exhausted, but still, impressive stamina.

As Naruto continued to run from his pursuers his pace began to slow down. The ANBU noticed this and decided to capitalize on it. They knew that there was a cliff up ahead. and they planned to corner him at it. Once they reached the cliff, Naruto backed up as far as he could while the Anbu blocked off any means of escape save for jumping off the cliff. Naruto couldn't believe this! Here he was trapped like a cornered animal. The ANBU approached warily now, aware that he might unleash the Kyuubi's chakra if provoked.

As the ANBU neared Naruto backed up until he was at the cliff's edge. 'Shit, what the hell can I do now?' Naruto questioned to himself. He really didn't want to go with the ANBU. Naruto then looked over the cliffs edge (which was really high up) and into the far away forest below and thought whether it would be better to jump off or go with the ANBU. Quickly calculating the options in his head, he knew which was the better option. Jumping off the cliffs edge he surprised the ANBU/idiots (6) who had honestly thought he would never do that.

Eyes widening they tried to stop him only for the effort to be futile. All they could do was watch as the boy Danzou so greatly coveted jumped to his seeming demise. One of the ANBU then asked "Sooooo, what are we gonna tell Danzou-sama?" The Root ANBU squad leader panicked and said in a worried voice "We'll look at the bottom to search for his remains. Hopefully the body will be intact enough for Danzou-sama to use. If not, it'll mean all of our heads." The other ANBU grew stiff at that and immediately set out for the bottom of the cliff to search for Naruto's body.

* * *

Naruto grit his teeth in pain as he tried to get up. He was sure he had a few broken ribs and maybe a broken arm or leg. Blood dripped from numerous wounds all over his body and his lungs seemed to be at their braking point as it was really hard for him to breath. Once Naruto was up he tried walking in some random direction not really knowing where he was going. Pain filled up his entire being as Naruto struggled along. Briefly he wondered why he couldn't feel the Kyuubi's chakra healing him at all before pain once again enveloped all thoughts.

Naruto trudged forwards slowly, dripping blood as he walked. He noticed this and swore in his mind. 'Fucking great, now I'm leaving a trail for those dipshit bastards to follow.' Naruto knew that there wasn't any point in trying to cover up his tracks. He was just going to have to face them when they came. In the meantime he could still try and find a good place to hide. He continued walking even though he had no idea where he was going, his sense of direction having been completely thrown off by the ANBU's kidnapping attempt.

Eventually he was forced to stop walking as the pain in his body had just become too much. He had made it out of the forest and into a clearing before, exhausted to the point of death, Naruto fell face forward onto the ground. He stayed like this for a few minutes as he tried to regain his breath. Naruto then with some effort lifted his head up to see what was ahead of him. He saw that he was facing the very same cliff wall that he had jumped off of. 'Son of a bitch!' Naruto swore in his mind furious that he had come to a place he had already been, just at a lower height this time. Slowly, against what his body told him Naruto forced himself to get up.

His anger was giving him strength as he moved. That same feeling of power he had had back in the council room bubbled up again as his anger started to grow. Just when he had finally gotten up he heard the sound of people shunshining behind him. Naruto turned his head around and saw that he had been found again by the Root ANBU.

The squad leader then spoke "Uzumaki Naruto, your proving to be one very annoying person to chase down. I am only going to offer you one more chance to come quietly before we may do something permanent to you." The squad leader said this with contempt in his voice. After all he could have lost his life if the body had died, and that didn't make him very endeared to Naruto. The other ANBU brought out their own weapons in order to emphasize their leader's threat.

Naruto, whose head was bowed down, was steadily getting angrier and angrier with each word that the squad leader said. Naruto began to hear dark whispers in the back of his mind telling him to give into his the squad leader said all of that Naruto remembered every time that he had ever been mistreated or abused by Konoha. Almost everyone there was guilty of some sort of abuse against Naruto whether it was physical or emotional. The more he thought about those things the louder the voices in his head became, was telling Naruto destroy these fools who dared to threaten him. Naruto was starting to agree with the voice and let himself become enveloped in its dark power.

When Naruto just stood there making no movement what so ever the Root ANBU just assumed that he was giving in. Just as they were about to restrain him, Naruto unleashed an aura of power that none of the ANBU had ever faced before. All of them had participated in the fight against the Kyuubi and had felt it's horrible aura, yet the aura that this boy was producing was ten times worse than what the Kyuubi produced during its attack on Konoha. The Root ANBU looked on in fear as Naruto slowly raised his head. They were really freaked out when they saw that his eyes had changed from sky blue to a sulfuric yellow.

Naruto then raised his hand up and pushed his palm outward his fingers outstretched. He felt a rush of energy like never before coursing through his entire being. That same energy went out of his palm and towards those fools who had dared to attack him. The ANBU felt a wave of powerful energy slam into them and push them each into a tree. They all screamed in agony as they felt their bodies being melted by the powerful energy. By the time Naruto was done they were red past splattered all over the trees they were pushed into. The trees themselves looked like they were about to fall over from the power that Naruto had unleashed.

Naruto looked down at his hands wondering where that energy had come from. He could still feel it flowing throughout his body, only now it was more subdued now that his anger had vanished. As he looked at the remains of the ANBU sent to capture him, Naruto strangely felt no remorse at killing them. In fact he was more interested in how he had killed them.

Naruto then heard a large noise behind him. Looking back to see what it was this time he was surprised to see that a certain part of the cliff wall had sunk into the cliff and then stopped, and split into 2 halves which slid apart to reveal metallic hallways behind them. Naruto then saw a robot, if he was correct, coming out of the hallways; and walking towards him. The robot was colored a rusty red and black with eyes that had a red sclera, and a blood red iris and pupils. When it reached him, the robot then spoke "Ah, young master it is finally good to meet you after waiting for so long."

Naruto could only stare in confusion at the robot. Picking up on his confusion the robot spoke " Ah, I am sure you would be confused but do not worry, all will be explained if you would just follow me young master." With that the robot turned around and began walking back into the opening in the cliff. Naruto just stared, wide eyed for a few seconds before making up his mind to follow the robot thing. After all, it wasn't as if he had many other options.

Once he was deep enough in the hallway the door sealed itself back up. Naruto followed the robot deeper into the mysterious complex and hoped that whatever was going on would work out in the end.

Several Root ANBU crowded around the remains of their fallen comrades. They didn't show any emotion to the gruesome deaths of their fellow ANBU, well at least not in front of their leader. Danzou looked around with a grimace. He had expected his ANBU to quickly capture the boy and bring him back to Konoha undetected. Instead they were all splatters on trees that looked like they were about to fall over. He knew that it was Naruto who had done this. He couldn't sense his chakra at all or even the Kyuubi's chakra, but he could sense something that was similar to the boy. He didn't know what it was but he was very interested in finding out. He had his ANBU disperse in order to find Naruto thinking that they would find him. Unfortunately for Danzou he would never see the boy ever again.

Naruto and the robot or droid who had identified itself as HK-51 to Naruto somewhere on their walk stopped in front of a pedestal that had a purple pyramid on it. Naruto then heard a voice coming from the pyramid in front of him. He was unable to make out what it was saying but he felt a supreme power emanating from the pyramid. Falling into a trance like state Naruto began to move forward towards the pyramid. HK-51 merely watched on with interest wondering if this one would be able to unlock the pyramids power.

Once Naruto was close enough he grasped the pyramid with his hands and felt a wave of energy go through him. Suddenly an apparition appeared above the pyramid Naruto was holding. Jumping back in surprise Naruto shouted out "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU**!" The apparition held its ears in pain and said "Man, do you have be so loud? I mean really, was there any need for you to shout, hmmm?" the apparition asked accusingly.

HK complained " Oh, the shout that came out of your mouth nearly destroyed my sound wave processers, please master, in the future do try to speak a bit quieter, "Although I do see that becoming a useful weapon of torture in the future. Oh, I can just feel my behavior core lighting up at the prospect of using it on a meat bag."

Naruto and the apparition sweat dropped at that, the apparition thinking about how HK always came up with new ways to torture people while Naruto was just plain freaked out.

The apparition's appearance was that of a dark skinned man who had black hair cut in to a buzz cut. His eyes were sulfuric yellow and his face was that of someone that was in their late twenties. As for the clothing he was wearing black and red armored robes. All in all he looked really handsome but also held an aura of power around himself.

The apparition then turned its attention to Naruto and spoke "Well young Naruto, it seems like you're the first person to ever unlock this holocron; so you now have the opportunity to learn everything I can teach you, which is a lot. That or you can walk away right now, have your memory wiped, and it'll be like we've never even met."

HK decided to give its opinion "I would advise you take the offer for teaching young master. After all it has been so long since I have had a live master and I would hate to lose one who shows such promise."

Naruto then asked "HK, why do you keep calling me master, I don't see why I would be your master?" "That is because; not only were you able to open the hidden entrance with your Force powers, but you were able to touch Master Hadzuska holocron without being turned into a fried husk. These alone are reasons enough to call you master, but should you decide to take Master Hadzuska(7) training then I will eventually be passed on to you."

HK's answer did two things. One, it satisfied Naruto's curiosity about the who mater thing and two; it raised a new question.

"Wait, what's the Force?" The apparition or Hadzuska as he had now been identified as then spoke "Well the Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. That's just the basic description of it though, and you'll more than likely form your own opinion about it if you learn enough. So are you going to except my training or not?"

It didn't take Naruto long to decide really. After all, it wasn't as if he had anything better he could do. "I accept." was all Naruto said in response. Hadzuska gained a smirk on his face and said "Excellent, now vict-I mean Naruto let the training begin."

Naruto had heard the slip up and wondered just what he had gotten himself into. Hadzuska maniacal laughter surprisingly didn't sooth his fears.

* * *

**END**

It toke longer then I thought to complete this chapter. But o well all's well that ends well.

(1)Her voice is so loud that the deaf could hear her

(2)This will be explained in a flash black

(3)Naruto will destroy Konoha in a later chapter

(4)Only possible explanation

(5)They are smart enough to know that Naruto isn't the Kyuubi

(6)He's unpredictable they should have known he would do something that stupid just to get escape from them

(7)devastation in the Sith language

Next month I might release my Naruto one piece crossover possibly

Preview

Hadzuska gained a thoughtful expression and didn't answer for hour. "I…..forgot" he finally answered. '_Cricket's_'. Not hearing the sound of human flesh hitting solid durasteel Hadzuska looks up a notices that Naruto is missing. "HK where did Naruto go" Hadzuska asked although he already knew the answer. Hk looked up and pointed towards the now open blast doors. "I thought so".

_Flashback_

_45 minutes earlier _

_ "Stag I've been walking for 15 minutes and I'm sure I've been down this corridor twice" a pissed off Naruto yelled "I knew I should've waited for Hadzuska to finish what he was going to say then ask for a map or something …. Stag this."_

_ Naruto pulls out his comlink and coms HK. HK's holographic form appears "yes master" HK answers. "HK send the schematics for this section of the base" Naruto commands. "Yes master" HK says as he sends the schematics for the base. "Do you require further assistance master" HK asked. "No you may continue what you were doing" Naruto say while looking at the schematic._

_Flashback end_

'How the hell did he manage to bury a 19,000 meter super dreadnought underground? Better yet how the stag didn't anybody notice a ship this large land ... or crash' Naruto ranted as he walk into the turbolift that would take him to the factory under the ship.

"… Wait factory. How did he get factory of all things this far underground? I can understand if we were on Hoth… know what fuck it I give up.


	2. It begins

KNG here with my second installment of The Sith Reborn. Sorry for the wait as I said in one of my updates I had to get a new computer the I lost my flash drive that had the original chapter two that I was going to release so I've had to spend most of march rewriting this chapter the testing and finals came up. Also updates likely won't be weekly or monthly I might release a short chapter one month and drop a 20,000 + word long chapter in two or three months so updates will depend on my schedule since it's the season for testing and I'm lazy. Also there's a new poll up on my profile and I've made a Facebook page I'll be posting previews of new chapters, updates and all that stuff. Here's the link to the page pages/Kyuubi-no-Goku/1099350690078834

It's also on my profile.

* * *

Reviews

Karlos1234ify: thanks

Forgottenkami and revan193: I'm using HK-51 from the old republic mmo and ive gone back and corrected the names of the droid in the last chapter.

Guest flamer: 1. It's a fanfiction

2\. I never said konoha as a whole was evil a small amount of people still like naruto as you will see in later chapters

3\. Naruto is going to be a Sith emperor he will not be a balanced force user

4\. If you are going to review please use your account please don't be a Pansy and review as a guest

5\. If you don't like don't read

AJGuardian: you can think dragon145 he let me use the first chapter of his fanfiction which is what my fanfic is based off of

Darth Xion: Hadzuska may or may not play a major role in the story but im thinking about making another fanfiction that will be his backstory. No Naruto will not use both sides of the force he will use only the dark side since the only thing that would be of value to Naruto would be the healing abilitys that the light side offers plus kyuubi will be able to heal Naruto. The power disparity between Shinobi &amp; Force users will be explain either this chapter or whenever I have Naruto take over his home planet. Force users in general can control the elements by manipulating atoms to produce whatever element they want to create so yes Naruto can sorta use the force like chakra. Naruto will have a bloodline but it won't be one from canon. Since Naruto is a Uzumaki it would make since for him to be good with sith runes. Also Naruto sith name wont be xion it will be Darth Nekesti (means Hatred in sith)

Anon: Naruto will not enslave females for his enjoyment

Plums: you'll have you answers in due time

The only king: Naruto will manipulate females but not for the reason your suggesting

Dark Fox God Of The Fist - Dark Fox Lord: Allow me to ask you this why would you think that I should Fuck off and die horribly if it's because naruto got banished after returning sasuke then please do think up a good reason since theres at least over 100 story's like that and as far as kishimoto goes I in fact do not agree with him riding sasuke dick I plan on killing off sasuke in the not So distant future..And If your going to flame me then please have a valid reason to do So I mean you write fanfics So you should know What it feels like to be flamed

* * *

Rapper of the month: Lil Wayne

Song of the month: Hott Headzz - hmm

Authors of the month: Creen

* * *

Key

"Sith" speech

_"Sith" thoughts_

"**Sith" voices of higher beings**

**_"Sith" thoughts of higher beings_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars trust me if I did Naruto would have killed Sas-gay at the valley of the end and the empire would have won the galactic civil war**

* * *

34 BBY(2 years before Phantom Menace) 3 years later Hadzuska's base

3 years have passed since Naruto met Hadzuska and began his training. In this short period of time Naruto mastered everything Hadzuska had to teach him and then some. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for Naruto being able to spam shadow clones by the millions (1). In total Naruto received 300 years' worth of training with the help of clones.

The first year(100 years w/clones) of Narutos training was consisted of lightsaber training, lessons on commanding a starship, tactics training, manipulation training, droid construction, Starfighter piloting lessons, strength/endurance training, chakra control, and kekkei genkai training.

The second year(200 years w/clones )was focused on refining Narutos lightsaber style which was a combination of Dun Möch, Forms II-VII, Jar'Kai, and Trispzest.

The third year(300 years w/clones) was basically lessons on how to wage war, how to run an empire, refining his force powers, charisma, sith runes, sith alchemy, sith magic, weapon construction, history, manipulation on massive scales, and navigation.

Holocron room

**"Uuuuuuhhhhh for the last time Naruto I don't have anything else to teach you, your clone made sure of that. You've learned everything from me, Darth Revan(Kotor dark side ending), Darth Vitiate, Darth ****Nihilus, and ****Marka Ragno(2)**." Hadzuska groaned before answering Naruto for what had to be the third time this week.

Naruto had grown from the kill me orange jumpsuit wearing midget he was 3 years ago, now he stood at 6 foot 4. His body lost what little baby fat he had in his ninja days was replaced with the muscles of an athlete. The kill me orange jumpsuit was burned with force lighting then replaced with the heavily repaired and upgraded helmet of Revan and a armor that was similar to the armor of the neo-crusaders. The armor was 80% beskar(3), and 15% cortosis(4) making the armor damn near indestructible not to mention that it can short out a lightsaber making them useless.

Naruto eyes changed from blue to the sulfuric yellow common to most sith lord (5). Narutos face lost the baby fat it held 3 years earlier, he could now be confused with his farther( yes he knows who his farther is kyuubi told him after his fall to the dark side) if he were to walk into Konoha the civilians would cheer for the 'fourths' return.

After hearing that he learned everything his masters had to teachers had to teach him a smirk spread across his face._ 'Finally I can leave this hellhole of a planet and erase the jedi from the galaxy(6)'_ Naruto thought.

"Masters if what you say is true then I want my title as dark lord of the sith and my darth name" Naruto stated/commanded.

The all dead sith lords began commutating via telepathic link.

10 minutes passed before they finally broke the link and turn back to Naruto and Revan began speaking **"Kneel before use apprentice"** Revan commanded

Naruto kneeled in front of the pedestal that held the sith holocrons losing the playfulness he usually displayed. **"From this day forth you shall be called Darth Nekesti (means Hatred in sith) dark lord of the sith, now rise lord Nekesti and clam your gifts from the sith lords of old".** **Revan said with pride for his student.**

As Naruto stood up a necklace with red crystal, a black lightsaber crystal with a red center, materialized in his hand.

"That necklace will allow you to communicate and summon us from and where in the galaxy and don't lose it as it's the only one you'll get. That lightsaber crystal is tuned to your force presence so only you can use it also it will amplify your dark side powers" Hadzuska explained.

Naruto unclipped his lightsaber and began taking it apart and plucked the synthetic crystal from the primary crystal mount and put the new crystal in. After reassembling the lightsaber Naruto pressed the activation button and a red blade with a black outline shot to life.

After a few test swings Naruto deactivated the blade and turned back to the spirits "Thank you masters" Naruto said while bowing to the old sith lord.

* * *

12 hours later

Once Naruto was done thanking his masters he sealed the holocrons in the storage seal on his neck and went to his quarters to pack his belongings.

Naruto then walked out of his quarters he walk down the hall and stopped in front of a door that was painted red with keep out written in black letters. Hearing loud snoring on the other end Naruto gained a mischievous look (at this point I know your all wondering why the hell is Naruto not acting like a sith lord well heres the thing Naruto wont be sith like all the time when he's in the company of family or trusted comrades) that spelled trouble for the person on the other end of the door. Naruto used the force to silently open the sliding door and tiptoed over to the side of the large bed in the center of the room.

The sole occupant of the bed was an armor clad 17 year old girl with a pinkish red shade of hair snoring loudly in a soon to be short lived sleep.

Mischievous look still on his face Naruto began going through hand seals for a small water jutsu. Half way through his hand seals an armored foot kicked Naruto in his crotch. The results were instantiates Naruto stop dropped and rolled in pain while screaming in a high pitched voice. A sense of emanate oblivion rolled over Naruto as he slowly looked behind him revealing a girl that was slightly shorter then him by an inch or two. Said girls hair was split into nine 'tails' (6) (the first tail was spiked on one side) that were waving through the air with the Shinigami hovering behind her.

At the sight of the Shinigami Naruto hopped up from the ground and jumped onto the bed waking it occupant who was yelling profanity at the one who woke her up.

"Naruto kun were you about to prank Tayuya" the sickly sweet voice of the girl asked. Narutos mind raced to find a lie that she would believe before he decided on what to tell her. "No I was here to tell you two that ive been given the title dark lord of the sith and that we'll be leaving the planet for a few months" Naruto said in a meek voice with sweat dripping down his face.

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for death to come _'So this is how it end ive only been a dark lord for 12 hours and this is how my story ends' _Naruto thought with regret. The death blow never came instead Naruto felt himself being pulled into a tight hug by his would be executer cutting off his airways. "Karin cant breath" Naruto wheezed out turning purple due to lack of oxygen. The now named Karin blushed in embarrassment at the fact that she nearly killed her cousin in her short bout of happiness

Tayayu stared at the two dumbasses see called cousins with a sweat drop _'He calls himself a sith lord yet he let Karin sneak up and attack him then he cowers in fear like a pussy and tricks Karin back to her normal super happy mask. Revan was right the force did have a fucked up sense of humor, I'm related to two all-powerful dumbasses the galaxy is fucking doomed.' _Tayuya thought while smashing her head against the wall behind her bed.

Naruto looked at Tayuya reading her mind and hearing the dumbass comment he did the logical thing to do and flipped her off before gaining a "All jokes aside pack your shit and meet me in the hanger in three hours or I'll find you and kill you ( cyber cookie to whoever knows what movie that line came from. Force lighting to whoever gets it wrong.)now hurry up and pack" Naruto threatened the two girls with lighting dancing around his fingers. With that said Naruto left out of the room and began making his way to the hanger to prep the ship and make sure it wouldn't stall mid hyperspace and send him into the maw(7)again.

* * *

3 hours later

3 hours went by fast for Naruto since he didn't want to come out of hyperspace in a system that was full of black holes.

"Statement: The two female masters have arrived master" HK-47(Naruto has HK-47 and HK-51) informed Naruto.

Naruto looked up from his position under the hyperdrive "Good is HK-51 onboard as well?"

"Statement: Yes the inferior model is in the cargo hold.

Wiping the hyperdrive coolant off the jumpsuit he put on so he wouldn't dirty his armor while repairing the hyperdrive Naruto stood up and cracked his neck. "Help Tayuya and Karin settle in while I prep the '_Fury'_ for takeoff." Naruto commanded before walking off to the cockpit to prep for takeoff.

* * *

10 minutes of ship prep later

After prepping the ship and running another systems cheek to make sure everything is in order and not going to explode Naruto opened the hanger doors wincing at the rusty gears grinding together _'mental note have HK-51 oil the gears' Naruto thought._

Once the hanger doors were open Naruto eased the _'Fury' _out of the hanger he closed the hanger doors and floored the engines and shot through the air breaking the atmosphere in just a few minutes.

Once the ship was out of the planets gravity field Naruto input coordinates to the Lehon system(the star to be precise) and entered hyperspace. The stars became streaks of light outside the _'Fury's' _viewpoint .Naruto unstrapped himself from the pilots seat and commanded HK-51 who just walked in to take over and inform he when they drop out of hyperspace. Naruto then walks to his meditation chambers, while passing by the engine room he pokes his head in and death glairs at the hyperdrive be for continues on.

Once with in the solitude of his meditation chamber Naruto sits crosslegged(I don't know the name of the position) on the cold steel floor and began to use the necklace given to him by his former masters Naruto call on the spirit of Revan who appears in his fear inducing glory "Master we've left the planet and entered hyperspace using the coordinates you gave me. But are you sure the Star Forge is still useable you did say it went into hibernation after your disappearance?" Naruto asked his former master

**"Yes im sure its still useable. The Star Forge like all Rakatan technology uses a self repairing system that's fueled by the Lehon systems star so its still there unless the star has died." The deceased dark lord explained**

"Also master I've sensed an anomaly in the force coming from the maw cluster and this voice is whispering in the very back of my mind telling me that mother is calling her children home. This isn't the part that disturbs me though the last time I was in the maw my the voice was guiding me to two black holes that were right next to each other. The black holes themselves felt like they were made by the dark side.

**"This is a most disturbing development although some of my dark Jedi went missing while I was still alive the transponders of their ships were tracked to the maw but I never sent anyone to investigate as I was betrayed by Malak before I could. For now stay away from the maw until I've investigated this."**

"Yes master."

The two dark lords continued taking for most of the trip through hyperspace which was mostly Revan telling Naruto about his many adventures in the unknown region, tactics he used against the republic, and the many battles he had when he still walked among the living.

* * *

21 hours later

The 21 hour hyperspace trip to the Star Forge went by fast for the dark lord and his companions since Naruto was inside the meditation chamber with Revan, Tayuya and Karin were either sleeping or eating.

Naruto nor Revan didn't even notice the time fly by, they would have kept on talking if Narutos comlink hadn't started beeping which Naruto turned around answered.

HK-51s holographic body appeared informing Naruto that they were 10 minutes from dropping out of hyperspace.

After Naruto shut off the comlink he turned around and saw that Revan disappeared. Shaking his head Naruto walked out of his chamber and walk to the cockpit.

Walking through the door to the cockpit Naruto sat in the pilots seat and dropped the ship out of hyperspace. The jerked as it entered normal space. Naruto the tuned the_ 'Fury'_ to Lehons energy field so the ship wouldn't crash on the planet.

Looking out the cockpits viewport Narutos eye enlarged to the size of dinner plates. _'Revan said the Star Forge was huge but not this huge this thing had to be a least forty times the size of Konoha and then some.' Naruto thought in wonder _

Naruto uses the force to find one of Deck 1s many hangers and maneuverers the _'Fury' _to Deck 1 and sat the ship down in the large hanger.

Getting out of the pilots seat Naruto heads to the cargo bay and exits the ship forgoing waking Tayuya and Karin. Now standing in the hanger Naruto removed his helmet to breathe the air of the Star Forge and was slapped by the smell of death and decay. Naruto fell to his knees throwing up his lunch then putting his helmet back on enjoying the filtered air. Looking around Naruto just now noticing the dead bodys scattered around the hanger some littered with holes some missing body parts and some wearing republic or sith uniforms. Naruto also noticed that the hanger was full of sith fighters and bombers. The armor clad dark lord came to the conclusion that he was the first person to set foot on the Star Forge since Revans disappearance and that without a master to feed of it turned to every living thing on the station as a food source which would explain the corpses and the smell.

"Question: Master do you require directions to the brain of the Star Forge?" HK-47 asked just now exiting the ship.

Naruto hearing HKs question was broken out of his thoughts. "Lead the way" Naruto answered before following HK to the turbolift that would take them to the brain of the Star Forge.

* * *

Deck -110

Once Naruto and HK were inside the turbolift began its descent to the bowels of the Star Forge. After a 12 minute turbolift ride the turbolift stopped Deck -110. Naruto and HK stepped out of the turbolift and looked around the corridor that they were in was narrow, pipes and tubes covered the ceiling at the very end of the corridor was a large automated door. Naruto and HK walked single file since the corridor was too small to walk side by side.

Once they reached the door it slid open reviling a dark room, HK used the flashlight on his droid assassins rifle to shine light into the room while Naruto use the night vision sight on his helmet. Naruto and HK walk into the room then with out warning the door slammed shut and the lights turned on. The room was painted pitch black and in the center of the room was a larger projection of a Rakatan male that seemed to be in hibernation coming from a command console directly in from of him. Naruto and HK approached the console the projection's eyes snapped open and looked at Naruto and his homicidal droid before speaking **"Yes you are the one the elders prophesied that will lead the Rakata back to our former glory."**

The air of playfulness that Naruto usually showed was replaced with the cold hearted killer Darth Nekesti the Dark Lord of the Sith. "The Rakata went extinct during the time of Revan's empire." Said Nekesti (From this point on Naruto will be called Nekesti)

**"The Rakata on the home world died out but a large group left the planet during the time of the fall of the Infinite Empire to a nearby star system with all of the technology the Infinite Empire created before the fall." Explained the StarForge**

"How do you know all of this if they left the system?_"_ asked Nekesti

**" When I was created I was connected to all Rakatan technology to allow me to collect data on the worlds the Infinite Empire enslaved and produce better weapons." answered the Star Forge**

" If what you say is true then you can tell how many Rakata are left right? Also I want to know how strong their connection to the dark side is. Nekesti said thinking of a way to get the Rakata to follow him. _' The Rakata are tribal and are lead by a chief or elders depending on the tribes. I could kill the leaders in combat and take over the tribes one by one. Nekesti thought_

The Star Forge went silent for a few seconds be before he answered **"There are 10.9 billion Rakata left most of them are,**** as for their connection to the dark side it's almost as strong as the Rakata from before the fall." said the Star Forge before pausing " there are also 1.4 billion other species possibly slaves or servants." The Star Forge continued.**

"On to more pressing matters what is your production output rates do you have an archive and where are your training rooms? Also where do I input the schematics? Asked Nekesti mentally filing the information away for later

**"I can produce 3 star dreadnoughts,400 super dreadnoughts, 800 dreadnoughts, 6000 gunships, and near endless amount of troop transports, weapons, droids, Starfighters, bombers, armor, and spy probes in 1 month. The archive is on deck-20, the training rooms are also on deck-20, and you can upload the schematics here on the console and I will begin production once their uploaded. The Star Forge answered.**

* * *

**The_ 'fury'_**

Nekesti just finished uploading the schematics him and HK-47 were returning to the ship. As they were walking up the boarding ramp the force told Nekesti to duck, as soon as he did HK-51 flew over his head and collided with HK-47 sending them stumbling back down the boarding ramp landing in a heap. Nekesti back flipped out of the way of a red haired missile who also land in a heap on top of the two HK's. 'The_ fuck was that._' thought Nekesti.

Naruto looked around to see where the red missile came from, his force awareness lit up tell him to block. Nekesti's lightsaber ignited in a fraction of a second blocking a strike that would have decapitated him and retaliated by sending black force lighting through the blade of his lightsaber before electrocuting his attacker shutting down their motor functions. "Nice try Tayuya" Nekesti said sarcasm dripping off his voice like slime off a Hutt. "How did you know it was me?" Tayuya asked from her position on the ground. "You used Karin and HK-51 as projectiles and were on a space station that nobody has set foot on in almost a thousand years. Nekesti replied with a deadpan.

Nekesti started walking off before he turned back around and said "the archives and training rooms are on deck 20. If you need me I'll be in the command center above deck 2 making new schematics and consulting the spirits of the dark lords for the location of sith tribes, and credit stashes if you need me." He then walked out of the _'Fury' _stepping over the HKs and Karin and stepping back into the turbolift and heading to deck 2 then to the command center.

* * *

**20 hours later**

Nekesti's eyes snapped open as he felt the Star Forge appear in the Command Center.

**"Master my sensors indicate that a large ship has dropped of hyperspace. When I scanned the ship for life forms the scans came up negative there are no living life forms on board but the ship looks like a larger design of the of the Harrower class dreadnought as you called it. The Star Forge informed its master.**

Hearing this Nekesti's mind went into overdrive going through every piece of information Vitiate told him about prototype ships going missing before his mind reached the conclusion that the ship was the _'VoidStar'_ a prototype battleship that went missing during the Great Galactic War but was rediscovered during the Cold War then both sides fought over the ship then the ship disappeared in a flash of light and everybody on board was never heard from again.

**"Ster"**

**"Master" the Star Forges voice snapped Nekesti out of his thoughts**

**"**Yes you were saying something?" Nekesti asked looking at the Star Forge's hologram (the mind not the large hologram) **"Do you want me to send a regiment of HK droids to investigate the ship?" the Star Forge repeated looking at the blond dark lord.**

"Send the regiment I'll lead them myself" Nekesti said getting up from his position of the floor stretching to get the kinks out of his joints.

Nekesti walked to the turbolift and stepped in heading to deck 67 to inspect the HK droids before they head out to the. Nekesti noticed that the turbolift ride went by quicker than normal but he added it up to anticipation. When he stepped out of the turbolift his eyes bugged out, the deck could easily the biggest one out of all the ones he's seen so far. The deck was built like a warehouse except all the containers were replaced with row upon of droids some holding proton torpedo launchers, some holding a verity of snipers, some with disrupter weapons, most holding standard blaster rifles, and a small few that were the black op units.

His eyes landed on his crown achievement the Technological Analyzer and Memorizer Droid, AKA Tech (Tech is one of the OC sent in by Sage of FanFiction) for short. The left half of Techs plating (Droid medium plating type 1) was dark red while the right was painted light red (think two faces suit from batman). To the unsuspecting eye Tech is simply an oddly architect droid but really he's an advanced spy droid that's equipped with a Scomp link, an advanced droid interface an droid machine interface, an dual-linked analyzer circuit, a Specialized Technological Scanner and Recorder Sensor scope, and an Advanced Repair Kit. Weapon wise he is packing a shield disruptor in left arm and an arm mounted and concealable ion stunner pistol in the right arm. Tech is able to completely scan and understand most tech, which he can then duplicate if given the right tools and resources such as a factory which he knows how to operated and he is even capable of improving tech to a limited degree by cross-referencing with other bits of tech although some tech takes longer to properly scan and analyze, such as the Infinite Empire technology , but it is still possible. Any and all tech is sent to the Star Forge then to Nekesti's and or whoever he appoints head of R&amp;D for approval to build.

When Nekesti walked in front of Tech his blue sensors lit up "yes my lord what is thy bidding would you perhaps like me to infiltrate some meat bags corporations then take over said corporations?" Tech asked his voice going from respectful to power hungry.

Nekesti ignored that while think _'I think the HK and spy personalities must have mixed in during his creation or worst case scenario HK-47 tampered with Techs programing making him almost like HK-47 just spy based.' _Nekesti almost shivered at the thought of having another HK-47 running around one is bad enough.

"Tech you are to infiltrate the jedi temple on Coruscant you are to steal all data from their archives and data on the jedi. Then you are to plant bugs in their system to spy, collect any new data, virus to wipe the archives and bombs in the lower levels where there are little to no guards after that task has been completed report back here for further assignments. You already know which ship is yours so you can leave at any time." Nekesti commanded

"Yes my lord I will complete this assignment with hast." Tech said before heading to his ship which was somewhere in the far back of the deck.

With that out of the way Nekesti focused on the task at hand picking out the legions he wanted to be his to command directly. He walked past many legions of droids before the two largest legion he's seen so far caught his eye. They were the 99th HK black ops legion having numbers of 45,000(this legion is almost 5 times larger than the 501st clone legion), and the 1st legion HK stealth legion which was also 45,000 strong. These models were taller than the generic HK droids standing at 6'. Both were painted black with red sensors with either a disruptor rifle or disruptor sniper in their hands.

* * *

**Cliffhanger **

**I think I'm going to cut the chapter off right here. Sorry for the wait but like I said at the beginning of the chapter someone stole stole my flashdrive. I've been up most of the night finalizing this chapter and good news testing is officially over for me at least so that might mean faster less random updates since summer is coming up and all that. Also tell me how you feel about this chapter like it, love it, hate it please tell me flames won't be accepted unless it helpful criticism if it something like what Dark Fox God Of The Fist formally Aurora Wesker said which was basically telling me to die horribly and he changed his name after I sent him a PM questioning his reasoning for flaming my story which I still don't understand I mean he has his own fanfic but he's flaming another author I don't understand this. But let me stop rambling on about this. Shout out to Sage of FanFiction who has sent me the most OCs out of the few people that sent in some Tech was Sages ideal not mine. That bring me onto another subject if you have any OC ideals that that you want to be in the story please do send them in the guild lines for them are in my profile. Also another poll is up so ya go check that out.**

**Kyuubi no Goku out im going to bed goodnight everyone and happy Memorial Day.**


	3. Meeting The Duchess

**KNG here with chapter 3 of The Sith Reborn sorry about not updating last month but I got held up playing Destiny and 2K15. So the poll didn't really get as many votes as I thought it would but o well what can you do. So the poll has spoken and there won't be a time skip to the Phantom Menace so I'll just skip ahead by a month to when Nekesti's Flag Ship and the other things are done, and the Voidstar will be used as a flashback somewhere in the chapter**

* * *

**Reviews **

**TheOnlyKing: you can call Naruto a disgrace to the sith all you want but the fact of the matter is this even if he is nice to his comrades that does not mean that he isn't evil. As far as killing and torture go it's only the second only chapter two if you expect right off the back that there's going to be torture just like that then you are mistaken. Let me ask you this who is he going to torture someone from the hidden leaf for information that likely not going to be relevant to most of his plans or maybe one of the many corpses that litter the floor of the Star Forge . Yes my spelling is bad I know this and people have pointed this out many times and If I don't know the difference between "your" and "you're" I'm still in high school so I got time to learn. Naruto is not and I repeat is not gray or LightSide so don't get it twisted all sith are different some aren't caring of the ones that follow them., the only people who he will express genuine care at this point is Tayuya and Karin, when he has living solders he'll somewhat what care for them. Plus Darth Marr from the Star Wars MMO had a senses of honor. And finally if you don't like don't read no one's forcing you to read my fanfic.**

**Karlos1234ify: the harem is Mei Terumi,** **Karin, Hinata, and Tayuya from the Naruto verse. Jaesa Willsaam,** **Shaak ti, and Aayla Secura from the star wars verse. Im not really going for a red heads harem I did a poll and the Naruto verse winners were mostly red heads.**

**Loading44: I do my best to please and thank you.**

**sonicthehedgehog240: no need to worry about that I don't plan to abandon this fanfics ever.**

**Darkjaden: lol they had to chase it around the base.**

**REVANOFSITHLORD:** **The speed of production for the HK droids won't affect their worth, the two legions that I have under Nekesti command aren't the only ones that were made the star forge can make an army of droids in just a day So I would say about 500 billion droids in a month. And yes Nekesti could indeed invade the 5 shinobi villages and win with little to No loss. The planet is deep in the unknown region which the republic can't navigate without knowing the exact hyperspace lane so it might make a good capital.**

* * *

**Star Wars the Old Republic**

**if any of you play star wars the old republic my name is KyuubinoGoku I'm a level 17 sith marauder and im in the Cult of Anarchy on the Begeren colony I don't have .**

**Rapper of the month: Young buck**

**Song of the month: Peryon J. Kee – She Fly**

**Authors of the month: **

* * *

**Key**

**"Sith" speech**

**"Sith" thoughts**

**"Sith" voices of higher beings**

**"Sith" thoughts of higher beings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars trust me if I did Naruto would have killed Sas-gay at the valley of the end and the empire would have won the galactic civil war**

* * *

**34 BBY (2 years before Phantom Menace) 1 month later Star Forge**

As the month on the Star Forge went on a lot of things happened. Nekesti lead the HK's and took control of the '_Voidstar'_, Nekesti's star dreadnaught (which he name the _'Pride of the Sith')_ along with the other ships were completed, Tayuya and Karin chose the legions they wanted to command and, Tayuya choosing the 121st assault legion and the 2nd black ops legions while Karin chose the 100th torture and interrogation legion and the 3rd black ops legion, and Tech successfully infiltrated the Jedi temple and was sending the data from the archive weekly.

Viewing Platform

We find Nekesti standing in the Viewing Platform looking at his flag ship the _'Pride of the Sith' _a Eradicator class Harrower star dreadnaught (a Harrower that's not split down the middle) which was 23,000 meters in length making it the largest ship to ever be produced as far as Nekesti know. The ship was propelled by 12 Harrower 50.x engines positioned in the rear of the ship, enabling the starship to move at 50 MGLT (Megalight per hour). The starship was armed with 15000 Heavy turbolaser cannons fire-linked in groups of 5, 2500 Assault concussion missile tubes with 30 missiles each, 1,000 Heavy ion cannons, 2000 Anti-Starfighter cannons, 40 Phylon Transport Q7 tractor beam projectors, 3000 Point-defense laser cannons, 7 Null Cannons, an retractable Ion pulse cannon on the front on the ship, 2 Gravity well projectors, and over 100 Stygium crystal cloaking devices combined into one clocking device, overall this ship was a fleet killer just by its self with it being able to sneak behind enemy lines and disable their ships with the Ion pulse cannon.

Also the _'Pride of the Sith' _has a large complement currently filled with 2000 modified Mk. VI Supremacy-class starfighters, 2000 FT-3C Imperiums, 2500 GSS-5C Dustmakers, 2500 Imperial Shuttles ,2000 B-28 Extinction-class, 2000 D-5 Decimus, 100 Y-85 Titan dropships, 100 Rakatan annihilators, 200 Rakatan walkers, enough food and water to last 2 years, and 3 Prefabricated garrison bases. The flag ship of Nekesti was escorted by 200 Harrower class dreadnaughts and 100 BSX-5 Dreadnoughts both carrying standard Mk. VI Supremacy-class Starfighters and Stygium crystal cloaking devices.

Nekesti let out a yawn as his eye lids grew heavy before he fell asleep standing. But his rest was short lived as his helmet impacted the floor waking up the sith lord. Shaking his head Nekesti picked himself up off the floor and walked over to the bed he had HK-51 drag in last week. Laying his head down on the pillow Nekesti drifted to sleep but was brought into a force vision.

Vision

Nekesti appeared in what looked to be a Mandalorian camp but he couldn't tell which clan it belonged to. Looking around Nekesti spotted a banner with a picture of the Star Forge printed on it in red. Nekesti still couldn't figure out which clan it was for the life of him but he felt like it was right in front of him. **"Its clan Ordo, the clan that my old friend Canderous Ordo started after the Jedi Civil War." The voice of Revan said as his body fazed into existence next to Nekesti.**

"Master did you bring me here, wherever here is?" asked Nekesti asker his former master

**"****No I was dragged into this vision with you and we appear to be on Duxn." Answered Revan "I believe the force is telling you that now would be a good time to recruit some of the Mandalorian clans into your soon to be empire." Revan continued. Seeing that the young dark lord was thinking of ways to get the Mando clans into his soon to be empire Revan decided to tell Nekesti the best way to get the Mandalorians under his banner. "The quickest way to get the Mandalorians under your banner would be to challenge the Mand'alor to a death battle for the title of Mand'alor. Also get new armor so that you don't lose the respect of the clans." Revan explained to the blond sith lord before removing himself from the vision.**

Nekesti following his masters example he removed himself from the vision completely disregarding the possibility that there could have been another reason that he was there.

Viewing platform

Nekesti shot up out of his bed and got off of the bed. He began to take off the armor he wore for the past 3 years and sealed it in to a storage seal on his chest. He then unsealed his own version of the armor of Darth Marr(the armors hard to describe but I'm going to do my best to describe it but I'll put a link on my profile.), the helmet was black and red with a V shaped visor and covered by a red hood that was built into the chest piece. The chest piece was the same as the original but the life support pack on the front and back was replaced with the insignia of Nekesti's sith empire with was the Star Forge surrounded by a pentagon with arrows shooting out of the Star Forge (Think the insignia of the sith empire but the dot is replaced with the Star Forge), the spikes sticking out the back out of the chest piece were replaced with a black cape with his insignia. The leg greaves were mostly covered by the reddish black knee high boots were black and the gantlets were crimson red with a built in flamethrower on the left arm and a poison dart shooter on the right.

After Nekesti finished strapping on the last piece he put on his cape to complete the look of the true Dark Lord of The Sith.

Beep

Beep

Nekesti's comlink beeped alerting him that someone was calling him, answering the comlink Tayuya holographic form appears.

"What is it"

"When are we going to see some action we've been cooped up on this space station for a fucking month and it's starting to get to Karin shes been talking to a wall for the past hour and its staring to creep me the fuck out?"

Nekesti pretended he didn't hear the part about Karin talking to a wall.

"Were going to be heading out to Mandalore so that I can become the new Mand'alor."

"Will there be any killing involved?"

"After I become the Mand'alor you can kill a few of the peace loving Mandalorians to get the attention of the republic. Then were heading to Naboo to meet with this fake dark lord of the sith. After that we'll go to Duxn and finally we'll look for planets to conquer that were in Revan's empire here in the unknown regions."

"Alright im in."

"You thought you had a choice in the matter."

"Shithead."

"Tomato."

"Meet me on the bridge of the _'Pride of the Sith'_, and bring Karin with you."

After Nekesti cut the transmission he walked out of the viewing platform and headed to the hanger.

_'__Pride of the Sith' _Bridge corridor

Nekesti beat Tayuya and Karin to the bridge by almost 30 minutes. The two red heads walked down the corridor that leads to the bridge which was the same as the bridge of a regular Harrower but a lot more space and filled with droids.

Karin was hugging a piece of metal whispering to it while Tayuya was trying to ignore her. But she was making it hard since she started kissing the slab of metal, honestly it was funny at first but now it's getting really creepy.

The two red heads walk through the blast door that leads to the bridge which opens up to reveal a busy bridge with pilot model HK droids in the trenches calibrating the safest hyperspace route out of the unknown regions then to Mandalore the. In the middle of all this Nekesti was standing in front of the viewport looking at the gas giant of the Lehon system. He didn't notice Tayuya and Karin walk up behind him in till Karin began to hug the slab of metal which started to creek and groin in protest.

When Nekesti heard the groaning of the metal he turns around to the sight of Karin hugging said metal and Tayuya inching away from Karin. Nekesti raise an eyebrow and called over a droid to take the metal from Karin then take her to the MedBay to get her head scanned and fixed by the med droid. After the droid managed to pry the slab from the possibly insane red head losing an arm in the process it dragged her out of the bridge.

Nekesti and Tayuya looked at each other than the severed robot arm that was clawing at the blastdoor then back to each other then back to the arm. Tayuya was the first one to speak "What…the…fuck" the vulgar red head said taking the words out of Nekesti's mouth.

Before Nekesti could speak one of the pilot droids informed him that the fleet was ready to jump to hyperspace and that they needed his approval to make the jump. Nekesti gave the good to go on the jump to hyperspace. Nekesti and Tayuya watched as they enter the blue hyperspace tunnel and the stars became streaks of light as the _'Pride of the Sith'_ started to move at faster than light travel.

12 hours later

12 hours had past and they were only a third of the way to their destination. After the first hour of the trip Naruto and Tayuya got bored of watching the hyperspace tunnel so they began meditating to past the time. To someone who's never seen a force user meditate it would look like the two were asleep but they weren't even close to sleep they have been communicating through the force bond they share and watching the hyperspace route for any dangers to his fleet such as black holes, pirates, asteroids, and things of that such.

Hyperspace 20 minutes out from Mandalore

Nekesti, Tayuya, Karin who had returned from the medbay half way through the trip completely normal, were interrupted from their meditation when a HK droid informed them that they were 20 minutes out from Mandalore. Nodding his head Nekesti told the droid to have ever ship but his drop out of hyperspace when they were 5 minutes out from sat back down and resumed meditating.

Mandalore

The _'Pride of the Sith'_ dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the New Mandalorians sensors. Why you may ask well that answer is very simple Nekesti wanted the jedi that were stationed in the capital city to come and investigate when the New Mandalorians try to contact them and Nekesti politely tells them to fuck off and bomb a city or two to get the attention of the jedi order who would send a jedi to investigate the destroyed city's. The leader of the New Mandalorians Duchess Satine Kryze would surly tell them that a massive ship opened fire on two of their citys like the loyal peace loving republic lapdog she was. Then the jedi would send jedi to search for the 'unknown ship' which they would find and die before they could even inform the jedi that the sith were back. Nekesti almost laughed at how predictable the jedi and their lapdogs were, that's always been one of the two major reasons the sith always nearly destroy the jedi and the republic, the other reason was the jedi's inability to update there code while the sith code was always changing with every new force chosen dark lord of the sith. The only reason the sith always lost in the end was because of the infighting of the sith a prime example would be Revan, the republic would have been destroyed with in a years time if Malek hadn't betrayed Revan.

Nekesti was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the HK droid tell him that they were being hailed by the New Mandalorians capital city Sundari. Putting his thoughts of the flaws of the jedi and sith away for later he told the droid to patch the call through to the ships comm unit.

The holographic form of a comm officer appeared on the comm unit.

"Please power down your ship and await a inspection team to inspect your ship for any illegal contraband."

"You have no need to inspect my ship and you will put your leader on the comm I have been set by the republic on orders of the upmost importance" Nekesti said a mind trick on the soon to be dead comm officer.

"I have no need to inspect your ship and I will put my leader on the comm please wait a moment." The officer said with his face blank and voice void of any emotions making him sound like a drone signifying that the mink trick was a success. The comm unit went blank for a few moments before the form of the Duchess appeared.

"You claim that the Republic has sent you but I was not informed of this, I'm sorry if I find your claim hard to believe?" the Duchess asked already suspecting that something wasn't right

"I wish to speak to the current Mand'alor"

"You will not find that savage barbarian on Mandalore if you were sent by the Republic then you would have known that plus your ships transponder doesn't match any known republic ship. Who really sent you your armor does not resemble that of the Death Watch" the duchess said with a sour look and venom when Nekesti said Mand'alor

Nekesti's eyes narrowed, so this was the group of peace loving group of Mandalorians. '_I'll make sure she dies painfully strapped to Karin's experimentation table.'_ Nekesti thought as the tone that she was talking to with reminded him of the civilian council, it pissed him off and beings that pissed Nekesti weren't among the living for much longer.

"I would advise that you watch who your talking to with that tone, it could piss of someone that has a ship with enough fire power to turn your little city's in to smoldering piles of scrap." Nekesti said with lighting sparking between his fingers.

"Are you threating me boy do you know who I am." The duchess said gaining a sneer from the dark lord.

"No I'm not threating you just stating a fact and names and titles mean nothing to me action speaks loader then words." Tayuya and Karin had to step back to avoid getting electrocuted by the torrents of lighting that were shooting from the fingertips of the sith lord.

"I will give allow you 2 hours' time to vacate this system before I have the planetary defenses open fire on your ship." The duchess said moving to end the transmission.

As soon as the words left her mouth all hell broke loose.

Jedi temple

The jedi council were meditating in the council's chamber when the felt millions of lives scream in terror before their screams were extinguished by a large blast of the dark side. All of the council and the inhabitants of the jedi temple with the exception of Yoda who was around during the time before Darth Bane(I'm boosting Yoda's age by 500 years making him around 1475) fell to their knees drenched in sweat a small few 200 to be exact died from their hearts and or brains exploding instantly killing them.

The screams of terror lasted for only an hour but to the jedi it felt an eternity then there was silence in the force as if what just occurred never happened.

Naboo Palpatines office

Palpatine was in his office in the capital city Treed doing holowork (star wars version of paperwork since flimsies (paper) haven't been used since before the time of the Republic) when he felt a large blast of the dark side that easily dwarfed both his and his former masters combined powers. Palpatine was livid and fearful at the same time, on one hand he know that the Dark side had selected the next dark lord of the sith and it wasn't him. On the other he was fearful it was a well-known fact to most sith lords that Palpatine was the self-proclaimed dark lord of the sith which meant that the true dark lord would come for his head and Palpatine know that he would not live if he fought said dark lord.

Sith clans and tribes all over the galaxy

The followers of the rule of one, and felt the large blast of dark side energies and swarmed to their Starfighters then to the location the energies originated from.

Maw cluster

An entity of the dark side let an evil smile that showed rows of sharp teeth knowing that her release was going to happen sooner than expected.

_Mandalore 1 hour prier_

_"__I will give allow you 2 hours' time to vacate this system before I have the planetary defenses open fire on your ship." The duchess said moving to end the transmission._

_As soon as the words left her mouth all hell broke loose._

_"__Target every bio cube except the one that this signal is coming from. Wipe the peace loving scum off the face of the galaxy Base Delta Zero clearance code BDZ 000956436456." Nekesti commanded_

_"__Clearance code accepted. All weapons fire with extreme prejudice, all bomber craft are cleared to launch." The admiral droid ordered._

_Nekesti turned back to the comm unit enjoying the horrified expression on the duchess's face._

_"__All of this could have been avoided if held your tongue but don't worry you won't die here I'll allow you to live just to watch you suffer as the guilt of knowing that you're the main reason that the people that looked up to you as their leader are now atoms. I wouldn't advise suicide as I can just bring you back to life, say your goodbyes to your loved ones because in the next few minutes they'll be vaporized. Nekesti said to the duchess's who had begun to cry and beg him to stop the attack. Her response was Nekesti's bone chilling laughter that echoed around the bridge._

_Tayuya and Karin up until the point where their cousin and master begun to laugh were looking out the viewport that was facing the planet. Tayuya was recording the desert turning into glass and Karin was taking notes with the datapad that she always carried._

_The vibrations of the orbital bombardment could be felt from the other side of the planet which peaked the interest of the Mandalorian clans that hid during the exile of the Mandalorians._

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Aaaaaaannnndddd that's a wrap for now sorry about the long wait as I said in the beginning of the story I've been playing a lot of Star Wars the Old Republic lately and I kind of got writers block but I'm back now. This chapter was originally about 8000 words but I kept getting off track so I've cut the chapters and I'll revise them over the next week and likely have them out by the time the first chapter of The New Sith Empire is uploaded.**

**KNG signing out and goodnight to everyone**


	4. Illum

**KNG signing in so here's the forth chapter of The Sith Reborn originally the second half of chapter 3 but I thought I was getting off track with the chapter so I cut it in half if this comes out before the next chapter of The New Sith Empire then it likely a few days out**

**Reviews **

**sonicthehedgehog240: yes it is**

**Karlos1234ify: Thanks**

**nimaj25: thanks and many more chapters are on the way.**

**246vili: yes he did. Originally I was going to have Nekesti Base Delta Zero Taris because there would have been a larger trimmer in the force. And I made Yoda older then he already was so that he knows the horrors that the sith can cause if they are under one banner so that he wouldn't underestimate the fact that theirs another sith empire lurking in the shadows.**

**HolyKnight5: yes they should and cool profile pic**

**AnimeA55Kicker: they are in the harem so it's likely **

**TheOnlyKing: yes I did put you on my flamer list, and you did flame me because you flamed my story. The whole killing the peace loving mandos thing wasn't going to be there originally or Base Delta Zeroing any planet really but I asked Sage of Fanfiction if he had any idea what would be a good way to get the attention of the Jedi and I told he the two ideals that I had which were Naruto going to multiple planets and releasing large amounts of the dark side or killing a few Jedi. He told me a bit of both, something happens that causes him to make the Jedi feel a 'disturbance in the force' and the nearest jedi investagates and gets killed, leaving the council to wonder who is responsible, so that what I'm going to do kind of. And it's all cool man I've already removed you from the list.**

**KuronoDono12: thanks man I aim to please. You can thank dragon145 my story was inspired by his after all. As far as the harem list goes I'm not going to make any changes to the list. The voters picked her in the poll that I put up, her and Shaak Ti were tied when I ended the poll with Jaesa Willsaam being the winner for the Star Wars verse. It will be easy for her to fall to the dark side so I've got many different ways for her to fall to the dark side the one that's going to be the hardest to turn is Shaak Ti since she's a Jedi master. Hinata is going to be able to use the force and her Byakugan will mutate due to the dark side so the sith eye Byakugan combo is a possibility. Jaesa Willsaam is a character from the Star wars MMO Star Wars The Old Republic. She the Sith warriors third companion that he/she gets at level 34 I think. At first shes a Jedi but the sith warrior turns her to the dark side after killing everyone she loves and then her master in front of her, if you decide to romance her … ehhh things can get creepy. I highly recommend the game I've only been playing for about 3 weeks and I'm addicted to the game I've been playing none stop for the past 3 weeks, I've been recruited into the Cult of Anarchy which in my opinion is the best guild I've ever been in our members are cool people so is our Empress we do roleplay from time to time and the higher ranking members take on apprentices, I haven't gotten a master yet since school is starting next week but I plan to sometime mid-December maybe I don't know. If your not sure about sure u want to download the game its free, you don't need a powerful computer to play it, and if your still not sure then look up TekniekGames on YouTube he makes walkthroughs for star wars the old republic. I think I've taken up enough of your time.**

**The Sith'ari: I think you read my mind**

**AJGuardian: thanks for telling me about the punctuation sentence pacing mistakes and I didn't know you could ban people but I don't intend to.**

**Wolfone10:** **That friend is a surprise, Nekesti's home planet is a good place for the capital of his empire its location is unknown to all but a select few, the planet wouldn't be hard to conquer with how primitive the planet is, Nekesti, Tayuya and Karin's armies of hk droids are built differently than the other hk droids theirs are impervious to most elements, he does have ties to the planet the remaining Uzumaki's and a few others, I never said what he did during the three years other than his training, the next chapter will explain everything**

**Firedragoonknight: sorry but maul cannot, I really don't plan on him surviving being cut in half and dropped into a near bottomless pit because force or not he should have died.**

* * *

**Star Wars the Old Republic**

**If any of you play Star Wars the Old Republic my name is KyuubiNoGoku I'm a level 38 sith marauder (warrior) and I'm in the Cult of Anarchy on the Begeren colony server.**

**Key**

**"Sith" speech**

**"Sith" thoughts**

**"Sith" voices of higher beings**

**"Sith" thoughts of higher beings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars trust me if I did Naruto would have killed Sas-gay at the valley of the end and the empire would have won the galactic civil war**

* * *

_34 BBY (2 years before Phantom Menace)_

_'__Pride of the Sith'_

Nekesti admired his handy work with Tayuya and Karin, what used to be sand was now replaced glass with, lava, and or exposed veins of beskar. The best part of killing millions of people in was that the three sith lords were able to drain the life force of Nekesti's victims expanding their already long life spans human wise that is.

"Don't you think the true Mandalorians will be pissed that you had half their planet blown up." Karin asked

"I'm not worried at all, the strike exposed the veins of beskar that the now former false Mandalorians used to hide as a way for them to stop the true Mandalorians from getting large amounts of beskar." "And if they are mad" "I'll kill the Mandalore, take the mantle of leader of the Mandalorians and call back all of the Mandalorians that dot the known galaxy well except Jango Fett I'm not very fond of his Family."

* * *

**_Breaking of forth wall alert_**

**_Naruto: Author-san why won't you let me kill the damn Fett?_**

**_KNG: because whos going to spawn the republics army if he's dead, would you prefer that tentacle monster thing make the army because that sons a bitch is to fucking hard to kill._**

**_Naruto: But the galaxy would be a better place without him._**

**_KNG: the galaxy would be a better place without you, you just made the already uninhabitable half of Mandalore even more uninhabitable and you're not going to stop there because if you do ill pair you with Sakura and a female Hutt._**

**_Naruto:….._**

**_KNG looked around to find Naruto who was in a fetal position._**

**_KNG: Why can't you be more like your counterpart from The New Sith Empire._**

**_Naruto glairs at KNG: I'm not 60% Sith now am I… wait am I?_**

**_KNG: No Your mostly human with a little bit of Rakatan blood in you but for the most part your human. NOW GET BACK TO WORK MONKEY._**

**_KNG Sparta kicks Naruto through a door that was Labeled The Sith Reborn._**

**_Breaking of forth wall alert end_**

* * *

The blond sith lord walked back to the comm unit and called the duchess just to see her suffering. When the holographic image of the duchess appeared and she looked like she had been to hell and back. Her eyes were red and puffy showing that she had been crying, her makeup was running, and she was trying to cut her neck with a vibro-knife but before she could slit her throat a blaster went off and the duchess fell to the ground out cold.

"I did warn her not to attempt suicide. Good work HK-47 bring her back to Karin's experimentation lab on the _pride_ and make sure she doesn't wake up anytime soon." Nekesti commanded while shaking his head.

"Hopeful statement: Can I kill any meat bags that get in my way master." HK asked

Nekesti gained a thoughtful expression. "As long as you have her in the lab in the next 30 minutes I don't care what you do" answered before cutting the transmission.

"Master a small ship is hailing us, it bares the mark of the Neo Crusaders" a random HK droid said.

"Patch the transmission to the comm unit in my chambers" Nekesti said walking out of the bridge with Tayuya and Karin following behind him.

Nekesti's chamber

The automated door that lead into the living quarters opened allowing the three sith lords to step into the large chamber. The chamber was for a lack of better words huge at least 4 times the size of his old apartment. The chamber was painted black with a king sized bed on the far back wall with a nightstand to the left of it and a lightsaber and armor rack on the right. In the center of the room was a throne, work bench, and a comm unit that was beeping.

Nekesti sat in the throne with Tayuya and Karin standing on either side of him and answered the comm unit. The holographic form of a large man that was standing at 6 foot 4 built like a brick house and wearing a red and black colored Neo crusader armor with a Model MSD-32 disruptor pistol holstered on his hip and a DXR-6 disruptor rifle on his back appeared when Nekesti turned on the comm unit.

"I am Javin Ordo current leader of the Neo Crusaders." The now name Javin introduced himself.

"I am Darth Nekesti dark lord of the sith and former apprentice of Darth Revan and 3 other former dark lords of the sith two of which were emperors. The two beside me are Tayuya and Karin my second and third in command of my soon to be established empire." Nekesti said.

When Nekesti said that he was the apprentice of Darth Revan Javin began to kneel getting a raised eyebrow from Nekesti, Tayuya, and Karin.

"May I ask why you are kneeling Javin?" Nekesti asked although he suspected this had something to do with Revan's habit of foreplanning.

"During the reign of Mandalore the Preserver he left orders for the Neo Crusaders to name the apprentice of Revan the new Mand'alor." Javin explained.

"I assume there's going to be some kind of combat test to see if I am worthy of the mantle of Mand'alor?" Nekesti asked looking getting a smile from Javin although he couldn't see it,

"Yes normally yes Mandalorian tradition states that you would have to face the current Mand'alor but how will you achieve that if there hasn't been a true Mand'alor since the death of Mandalore the Preserver. But if you insist on proving your worth in combat I'm sure someone on Duxn will challenge you for your mantel once you're publicly named Mand'alor." Javin said with a smirk

"No I guess I can't fight someone that's already dead now can I. Nekesti said with a matching smirk.

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

Nekesti's comlink started beeping, taking it off of his belt he patched the call into the comm unit.

The admiral droid holographic form appeared next to Javin.

"Master the sensors are picking up a large fleet of ships varying from corvettes to war ships approaching the system." The droid reported making Nekesti's eyes to narrow. _'The republic shouldn't have been able to send a fleet this fast and the closest sith are still a few days away.'_ Nekesti thought.

"You don't have to worry about those ships their under my command we were in route to the Mandalore to reclaim her in the name of the Neo crusaders but our spy on the planet informed me that someone did our job for us." Javin said interrupting Nekesti train of thought

"Have the rest of the fleet jump in, Javin inform your forces that I'm the new Mand'alor and if anybody that is against it they can fight me for my title. Nekesti said giving his first command as the Mand'alor.

"Yes master/Mand'alor" with that said Nekesti he cut the transmission and turn to look at Tayuya and Karin knowing they wanted to say something.

"You know you two didn't have to remain silent during the whole transmission." Nekesti said while he took apart his lightsaber and inspected the interworking.

"Don't you find it a bit weird that everything is falling into your hands?" Karin asked while she was looking at her datapad.

"Karin I don't see why you're complaining about it means less work for us in the long run." Tayuya said.

"Normally yes it would but Revan, Vitiate and Hadzuska did say that they planed ahead uncase they died before they could destroy the republic so your worrying about nothing." Nekesti said as he removed the lightsaber crystal that his former masters gave him and checking for any damage before putting the lightsaber back together.

"On to more important matters the ever so kind duchess and what remains of her people have "volunteered" to be our test subjects for some of the more deadly experiments you've been working on project Sith Spawn and project Necron to be exact". Nekesti said with an evil smirk under his helmet. "Tayuya prepare the training room and get my other lightsaber" Nekesti said before sitting down and meditating.

Nekesti's chambers 4 hours later

Tayuya walked back into the privet quarters of Nekesti to inform him that his victims were all in the training room and ready to die, not that they know that of course. Spotting the sith lord meditating on the floor Tayuya reach out to shake his shoulder when his hand shot out a grabbed her wrist. "Are the vict…I mean Mandalorians in the training room?" Nekesti asked getting up and stretching the kinks out of his joints.

"Yes their all there 137 in total." the red head answered

"Then why are we standing here when I have people to murder and planets to conquer" with that said he walked out of the chamber and walked to the training room with a grin that said I like to burn down orphanages with a smile.

* * *

Training room

The training room was about the same size as Nekesti's chambers but a little smaller and gray instead of black. There was a small one way mirror to observe whoever was using the room. Behind the mirror was the control room of the room, the one using the console could control the training simulations and many other things that were irrelevant to what was about happen.

137 Mandalorian (90 men and 47 women) of stood in front of Nekesti ready to attempt to take the title of Mand'alor.(on a side note their armor is completely clean show that their shiny) "This is the so called sith lord were supposed to fight we got this in the bag m-." the Mandalorian who was talking didn't get to finish as his head was cut off.

"One down 136 to go please do try to last longer than that fool" Nekesti said in a taunting voice trying to anger the Mandalorians. He didn't have to wait vary long as 20 men charged him with vibroblades.

(A.N: This is my first time writing a fight scene so sorry in advance if it's bad)

Nekesti decompressed the activation studs on his two lightsabers igniting the red centered blade and a black blade then dropping into the Jar'Kai fighting stance. Not 10 seconds later he had to block a slash that would have decapitated him before retaliating by cutting the attackers arm off at the elbow and using him as a meat shield. The Mandalorians were angered at the fact that the sith lord used their comrade as a meat shield. The Mandalorians attention was brought back to the man that was impaled on the virbroblade when the man started to scream bloody murder as millions of volts of red and black lightning coursed through his body and up the blade of the blade he was impaled on also electrocuting the blades wielder killing both of them.

The remaining 18 Mandalorians were distracted by their comrade's deaths that they took their eyes off of Nekesti which was a big mistake. Nekesti send a single ark of lightning at the Mandalorian closest to him, when the lightning entered the man's body he used the force to amplify the lightning to a critical point causing his victim to explode sending lightning bolts on to the 18 Mandalorian vaporizing them.

Nekesti turned back to the 116 still living Mandalorian and motioned for them to come at him at once. Instead of charging Nekesti they pull out their blasters and tried to shoot him KEYWORD TRIED. The dark lord disappeared in a burst of speed and 30 Mandalorians were eviscerated and another 60 were cut in half. "And then there were 26. Which way should I kill you I could rip your arms off or I could use force lighting to melt your skin or I could rip your minds apart? I think I will go with the first one."

The scared shitless Mandalorian once again tried to shoot Nekesti but with a wave of his hand the blaster bolts were redirected so that thay missed him.

*click*

*click*

*click*

*click*

*click*

Multipliable clicks could be heard as all of the blasters clips ran dry. The Mandalorians tried to reload but they found that they couldn't even move.

Using the force Nekesti sent their pain receptors into overdrive before walking over to the Mandalorians and looking over them. Nekesti pointed to several of the Mandalorians and said "I'll let you 7 be." Turning to the 19 that he didn't point to he used the force to slowly pull their arms off. With their pain receptors in overdrive the pain was increased by 2000 fold, the sound of joints being dislocated soon turned into the sound of skin being ripped turned to blood splashing onto the floor and the screams stopped as their hearts finally gave out.

Turning to the 7 he decided not to kill he grinned under his helmet. Nekesti snapped his fingers and 7 shots rung and the Mandalorians crumpled to the floor out cold.

The two way mirror began to part, Tayuya, Javin, and HK-47 walked out of the control room. "Observation: These meatbags are the worst excuses for neo crusaders I have ever seen with their numbers they should have at least given you a small work out. Conclusion: I believe that they are either shinnies, or the worth of the Neo Crusaders has diminished over time. Query: Master can I whip the sorry excuses for Mandalorians into shape? I promise that I won't kill or permanently cripple them." HK said getting a glare from Javin who toke offence to what HK-47 said and Tayuya cracking up laughing.

"With all due respect those were shinnies otherwise they would have lasted longer" said still glaring at HK.

"Offensive statement: people may get the wrong Ideal about your sexual preferences if you keep glaring at me." HK insulted

"That's enough out of you two for now you can continue your lovers quarrel in privet. Javin relay these coordinates to your fleet, you will be accompanying me and my fleet to Illum." Nekesti commanded handing Javin a datachip with the coordinates then walked out of the training room and heading to the bridge with Tayuya.

* * *

Corridor near the bridge

On their way to the bridge Nekesti and Tayuya were talking about their next move.

"Why are we going to Illum we don't use green and blue crystals"

"We may not use them but the Jedi do"

"So were going to conquer the frozen wonder land to stop the Jedi hopefuls from building lightsabers"

"Your close but no were going to stop the hopefuls from ever becoming Jedi. Normally only 10 hopefuls are taken at a time, but this time it's different there are over 2000 hopefuls in the cave and another 3000 in orbit at this very moment."

"Were going to kill the hopefuls and prevent any more padawans from being selected this year"

"Once again no were going to capture as many hopefuls as we can and turn them to the dark side"

Their convocation continued as they entered the bridge and even after entering hyperspace.

10 parsecs from Illum

Nekesti's fleet dropped out of hyperspace 10 parsecs from Illum to activate the fleets cloaking devices then reentering hyperspace.

Illum

The frozen world of Illum, forth planet of the Illum system and the location of one the Jedi crystal caves. In orbit above the planet were about 200 Jedi training cruisers filled with Jedi hopefuls, 50 Valor-class Cruisers and 100 Hammerhead-class cruisers.

The Valor-class Cruisers was 500 meters in length, and had a bulbous center section, with gun batteries covering the front, sides and stern, seven thrusters located on a ventral tower and a command tower on the dorsal side. Lining the sides of each ship were several hangars. In addition, at least one hangar was located on the dorsal hull, facing the "valley" in the middle of the craft.

The Valors and Hammerheads were guarding the Jedi hopefuls and the planet from… nothing the only reason the ships were there was to watch over the children.

The crews of the starships hadn't been in a battle since Stark Hyperspace War and they were hoping that something interesting happens. On the lead Valor class Cruiser the _'Invective'_ was either asleep or goofing off neglecting to do the small but extremely important jobs such as watching the radar or manning the turbolasers. If they were they would have seen the large blimp pop up on the radar and they would have been able to return fire when said ship opened fire on the _'Invective'_. The turbolasers ripped through the _'Invective's'_ hull like hot butter causing the ship to explode.

The explosion alerted the other ships that they were under attack. The crew of the ships scrambled to their positions and the Jedi training cruisers moved behind the Valors and made a run to the other side of the planet to jump to hyperspace.

_'__Pride of the Sith'_ bridge

"Master the Jedi cruisers are moving to the other side of the planet to possibly make a jump to hyperspace" The Admiral HK reported.

"Activate the gravity well projectors and fire the Ion pulsed cannon then ready the boarding partys. Also jam their communications. " Nekesti commanded standing up from his throne in the center of the bridge and walking to the viewport to observe the battle.

"Yes master" was the unanimous reply from the droids.

Jedi training cruisers

The ships just cleared Illums gravity field and were about to enter hyperspace but the ships jerked. The pilots all gave a collective cry of fuck before making a run for the Jedi temple on the planet. The pilots tried to hail the temple but all they got was static. The younglings onboard were panicking and the Jedi knights over them were trying and failing to calm them down while directing them to the escape pods. They never noticed the Ion pulse that was heading their way, but the Hammerheads and Valors closest to them did and moved to intercept the wave by acting as shields but the pulse passed through them leaving them dead in space and continued toward the Jedi cruisers also leaving them dead in space.

_'__Pride of the Sith'_ vs. republic fleet 2 hours later

The battle was rapidly going downhill for the republic fleet, that ion pulse disabled 30 Valors and 10 hammerheads before they were torn apart by the _'Prides'_ turbrolasers. Not even the combined fire power of all of the fleet could pierce the _'Prides'_ shields which was sitting still letting the ships fire on it.

Bridge of the _'Pride of the Sith'_

Nekesti still looking out of the viewport watching the republics vain attempts to destroy his ship with boredom. _'If this is all that the Republic has to offer in battle then it won't even be entertaining crushing them' Nekesti thought._

Nekesti closed his eyes and began channeling large amounts of the dark side into a force push. Red smoke began to seep from under his eye lids before they snapped open and he sent a wave of pure dark side energy in the form of a force push. The force push was so strong that it materialized as a wave of dark red energy that was heading for the republic fleet.

With the republic fleet and the Illum Jedi temple

Everybody in the republic fleet and on Illum felt the buildup of the dark side but only the Jedi know what it was to the non-Jedi it was just an very evil feeling that made them freeze.

With Nekesti on the '_pride's' bridge_

Nekesti watched as the force push hit the fleet sending the ships on a crash course to the planet's surface.

_"__Hey shit head are you done playing with the republic yet we gotta a problem?" Tayuya asked via the mental link they shared..._

* * *

**to be continued...**

**So here is the second part of chapter 3. tell me what you all think in the reviews or you can PM me if you like. i have a poll up on my bio for the title of the story of Hadzuska. it wont be updated as often as the sith reborn or the new sith empire but unless i get done with the new chapters of the sith reborn and the new sith empire. also my birthday was last week so i'm now 16 and i've got one more year in high school before i'm done with school for about a year or two. **

**KNG signing out.**


	5. star wars the old republic referral link

here is my referral link for star wars the old republic by clicking on the link you get 7 free days of being a subscriber and some other stuff. we both benefit if you click the link.

this link is also on my profile

ww w. swtor r/ 9whtYk (remove the spaces)


	6. Meeting The Jedi Council

**KNG signing in here happy labor day to everyone. So the since the poll was one sided the back story of Hadzuska will be called The rise and Fall of Hadzuska so ya grats to everyone who voted for that. Im putting the ultimate eye on hiatus until I can rework the entire plot KNG style also that Naruto one piece crossover ive been planning has begun to bear fruit ever since I got back into one piece again. Also the same could be said about the Naruto fanfictions ive been writing since long before the Sith reborn was even an Ideal. Ive been planning those fanfictions ever since 2012 but was never able to find the time to write them due to personal reasons. I'll be releasing prologues for said stories in a few days or tomorrow whichever comes first. O and finally I've updated my profile.**

**Reviews**

**246vili: you'll have to read and see.**

**Anbufox771: thanks and your question will be answered in this chapter.**

**Haades: thanks man**

**Stratos263: yes they are**

**KuronoDono12: thanks **

**dspendragon125: I wouldn't say its been a long time sice I read star wars fics in the video game section.**

**Star Wars the Old Republic**

**If any of you play Star Wars the Old Republic my name is KyuubiNoGoku I'm a level 38 sith marauder (warrior) and I'm in the Cult of Anarchy on the Begeren colony server.**

**Key**

**"Sith" speech**

**"Sith" thoughts**

**"Sith" voices of higher beings**

**"Sith" thoughts of higher beings**

**Rapper of the month: plies**

**Song of the month: lil boosie black rain**

**Authors of the month: Kyuubi Goku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars trust me if I did Naruto would have killed Sas-gay at the valley of the end and the empire would have won the galactic civil war**

_ "__I just finished and what did you do."_

_"__The embalming matrix isn't working I think we need more sacrifices" _

_"__Use the New Mandalorians we captured if you need more life force for the embalming process."_

_""__We did but the damned thing won't work, keeps saying some shit about a chosen one or some shit."_

_"__I'll be their shortly" Nekesti thought before cutting the link_

"Javin handle the capture of the jedi and the younglings" Nekesti said turning to Javin who had been on the bridge since the republic began firing on the ship.

"Yes Mand'alor" was the reply that Nekesti likely ignored in favor of the reason why the embalming matrix wasn't working for Karin and Tayuya.

Karins lab

Karins labs if you could even call it that, the lab was better suited to be a torture chamber with it subbed as. The room was very dimly lit and very big, with 6 tables where people or things could be strapped onto in the center of the room, hundreds of sharp and or rusty knives on the walls, cages the were currently filled with new Mandalorians and was connected to the prison ward, and a large dark grey and green Sarcophagus. The Sarcophagus's top was decorated to look like a mix between robot and human skeleton, the Sarcophagus was actually the Necrodermis Embalming Matrix( Sage of Fanfictions OC) or the N.E.M for short. The N.E.M could be used to turn anything organic or inorganic by covering them in Necrodermis turning the target into Necrons.

The Necrons are a mysterious and hopefully extinct race of robotic skeletal warriors that have lain dormant in their stasis-tombs for more than 60 million standard years and who are the soulless creations and former servants of the ancient C'tan, the terrible Star Gods of myth. The Necrons are ancient beyond reckoning, predating even the birth of the celestials and the force.

Necrodermis is the xenos material created millions of years ago by the Necrontyr species that is often described as "living metal." Literally, the name means "corpse skin" (from Greek νεκρος and δερμις, or dermis). It was originally used by the Necrontyr to construct their massive sub-light starships that explored and settled the Milky Way Galaxy millions of years ago. It was later adapted to create the robotic bodies possessed by the C'tan and inhabited by the Necrontyr after they agreed to have their consciousness's transferred from their short-lived organic forms. This process transformed the Necrontyr into the undying Necrons.

Necrodermis is a material of unknown origin and chemical or molecular structure that possesses the extraordinary ability to regenerate almost all damage instantaneously, "flowing" back together as if it were a liquid while closing bullet holes, mending gashes and tears, or even reattaching severed pieces with little delay. The material is also adaptive in some unknown fashion and can learn to repair itself given enough time from nearly any form of damage, even a blast powerful enough to reduce it to its constituent molecules or atoms. In addition to the bodies of the C'tan and the Necrons themselves, all Necron vehicles and starships are made from Necrodermis, including Monoliths and Gauss Pylons. The Imperium's C'tan Phase Weapons are also crafted from Necrodermis. It should be noted that Necrodermis is not an alloy of other metals but a fundamentally new material created by the Necrontyr. Necrodermis is unbelievably resilient, and can absorb incredible amounts of damage and then reform all tears or punctures over a period of time.

When activated four openings on the sides of the N.E.M will appear and green egyptian like embalming jar looking things will fly out and scan the target, then Matrix will open and a smoke-like swarm of black matter crackling with green lightning energy will come out and start Necronifying the target and then return once it is complete.

It uses a combination of, a very advanced Nanogene Technology, an Alchemic Algorithm based on numbers and elements that don't technically exist in this plan of existence, a version of Mechu-deru vitae that predates the Sith, Je'daii, Rakata and even Celestials. The Matrix uses micro-precision scanners to analyze its target, once it has a good enough understanding of everything there is to know, It will then construct a schematic of its Necron-design, it is possible to add guidance commands on what it should try and include in the design, there are limits but it will try to follow the commands as closely as possible without compromising the design's overall ability to function, After which it will start to alchemically alter the target into Necrodermis, add Necron-tech where it is needed and possibly power up the New Necron Creation.

With Tayuya and Karin

The Tayuya was staring at the Sarcophagus trying to make it activate and Karin was holding a New Mandalorian's heart. While seeing someone holding a human heart is disturbing the fact that it was still beating and the victim was still breathing was downright traumatizing.

Many people would say that Karin was insane but she was as sane as guy…err girl. The thing that she does in her lab were because of necessity, but on the bright side she wasn't like Lisanna Strauss(Sage of Fanfiction remodeled her to fit in the star wars universe) that woman has some problems she drinks peoples brain juice even though she could survive by eating normal food since she's half human half Anzat. But back on subject Karin doesn't experiment on people for fun… ok maybe little fun.

10 minutes later

When Nekesti walked in to the lab he saw Karin playing with some guys heart literally and Tayuya still trying to get the N.E.M to work. When she heard the door open and Nekestis foot falls she stopped what she was doing and was about to say something but she was interrupted by the N.E.M saying "What is thy bidding C'tan"

"Do you see the cage of people over there? You are to consume their life force and you will also be under the command of the two red heads" Nekesti asked pointing to the cage on the far right.

"Yes C'tan" N.E.M said

"Don't use all of the prisoners I have further uses for them and has there been any progress with the sith spawn project?" Nekesti asked Karin who was still holding her victims still beating heart.

"50% less survived the process then when we tried using shinobi. If you'll turn your attention to the cages" Karin said after putting the man's heart back in his chest and unsealing a staff that was brown in color, one meter in length and four centimeters in diameter, and it was crooked at one end, with a violet shining light at the other.

Karin pointed the staff at the cage and red smoky tendrils shot out of the light and rapped around and the cage began to turn the prisoners in to rakghouls. The prisoners began screaming as their bones broke then repaired themselves then breaking again and repairing themselves. The process only toke a few minutes but felt like an eternity for the now mindless rakghouls. Where the 20 mandalorians once stood 10 rakghouls stood in their place and there were 10 mangled and disfigured bodies, "As you can see only half of the Mandalorians survived the process while when we used ninjas all of them survived the process and retained some of the former intelligence. This leads me to the conclusion that the Mandalorians bodies and or minds might not be strong enough to handle the process. I've also hypostasized that with the Murr talisman should be able to make an intelligent rakghoul. Or a better understanding of the rakghoul anatomy" Karin explained to Nekesti who was listening to the possibly mad doctor.

"So we need the Murr talisman or a fossil of a rakghoul made by the talisman? Send out your HK units to find them mine are kind of busy right now" Nekesti asked

"The talisman was lost over a thousand years ago and you and Tayuya are the only ones that know how to flow walk. And any information on it was destroyed during the attack on the Jedi temple when you're ever so wise master approved an attack on the Jedi temple." Explained Karin with a twitching eye.

A thought popped into Nekesti's head "Karin you've just given me an ideal for what well do in one year and two months. Once we have enough man power we'll do what the old sith empire did and take back Korriban with and start a war with the Republic." Nekesti said

"Shit head where are we going to get the man power to launch a full scale war against the republic. Sure we have an army of droids but their too easy to destroy sure their better than the battle droids the trade federation makes but against a group of Jedi it's like trying to escape a black hole pointless" Tayuya said finally joining the convocation now that they were talking about war.

"Tayuya has a point Naruto an army of droids has more cons then pros an EMP wave could send them offline. Plus if the info tech has sent us is correct then those ships were relics of the past the republic has newer more up to date starships with state of the art weapons and shields better crew and an army of highly trained republic soldiers and clones not that they know about the clones." Karin said agreeing with Tayuya.

"Did you to forget that I'm the Mand'alor I have an army of mandos plus even you've sensed the millions if not billions of dark Jedi following the pride to swear allegiance to me or try kill me. Then there's the fact that Revan, Vitiate and Hadzuska when they found out that the republic was going to win the war had their remaining forces put into cryo-sleep with the orders that whoever woke them up would be the new emperor. And finally if you forgot theirs the Rakata and the countless planets we can conquer in the unknown regions and take over their armies" Nekesti said shutting the two red heads up.

"NOW GET BACK TO WORK" Nekesti yelled and walked out of the lab.

Bridge

Nekesti walked into the bridge and sat on his throne his mind ablaze with thoughts of the many ways to get the last 2000 younglings without killing too many of them.

_'__Wait I don't even need the last 2000 I'm from a planet of force sensitives and my HK units are being necrofied so I'll just use Tayuya and Karin's .' Nekesti thought_

"Admiral send down the holoprobes and have Tech hack into the comm systems on all known Republic planets and in the Jedi council chambers." Nekesti ordered

"Yes master" the droid said

While the droids doing as they were told Nekesti pressed a button on his throne and a holoprobe flew in front of him.

2 hours later

2 hours had passed since Nekesti ordered the holoprobes to be sent out and had tech hack into the comm systems of every republic planet and the Jedi council chambers. During the two hours Javin had collected the younglings and Jedi knights that weren't killed, he did lose a lot of HK units not a major loss since the star forge can replace all of the ones lost in a few minutes. He also captured the Illum temple and is currently holding everybody in there hostage using Ysalamiri to prevent them from using the force.

"Admiral is everything ready yet" Nekesti asked

"Yes Master"

Nekesti sat in his throne and removed his helmet placing it on the ground.

Jedi council chambers Coruscant Jedi temple

The Jedi masters were having a meeting about many different things when the holo comm system activated showing a blond man in Mandalorian armor sitting on a throne in what looked to be the bridge of a ship.

The Jedi were stunned that someone could hack into the comm systems. Mace Windu was about to yell at the man who dared to hack the Jedi high council but Yoda silenced him. "Your name might I have?" asked Yoda politely

"I am Darth Nekesti apprentice of Darth Revan, Darth Vitiate, Darth Nihilus, Marka Ragno…"Nekesti let the names of his first four master names sank in.

"…And Darth Hadzuska the former emperor's wraith, the second emperor, and the killer of Satele Shan along with most of the Jedi high council" Nekesti said as he watched some of the High council members pale, Yoda's eyebrows rose before he schooled his features.

"Didn't go through the trouble hacking our comm systems to introduce yourself. Reason for this intrusion you must have hmmmm?" Yoda asked

"Yes I almost forgot you have somethings that are mine and I want them back. I'm willing to do a trade as I also have somethings that belong to you as well." Nekesti said with a smirk that was threating to split his face and the eyes of a predator stalking it's pray.

Before Yoda or mace could speak the one of the unnamed members of the council decided he was tired of this sith. "Sith scum I for one do no-ACK" the unnamed Jedi was lifted out of his seat grasping his neck trying to remove the invisible hands that were holding his windpipe before he was sent out the window to plummet to his death, also causing the deaths of over 2000 people.

The council was shocked at the death of their fellow council member, most of them were still looking at the hole in the window where the now dead council member sat.

"Well now that he's out of the way we can get back on subject. I want your forces out of all the systems that make up the former seat of the empire and anyone arrested on any of the planets in the former seat of the empire be released from any republic controlled prison to Dromund Kass no matter the crime " Nekesti said observing the reactions of the council members with amusement. _'This much better then blowing up a planet, I should do this more often.' Nekesti thought_

_"__And if we don't do what you ask" Mace Windu asked with a raised eyebrow._

Hearing the question that he was waiting for he switched the holofeed from his holoprobe to one of the ones inside the Illum temple showing the tied up Jedi knights, younglings, ash piles that were once people that were shot with disruptor weapons, the corpses of dead knights and younglings along with that didn't surrender when almost 200,000 droids stormed the temple, and droids with their blasters primed and ready to kill anyone that steps out of line.

The Jedi council members look at the image with looks ranging from horror, grief, sadness, and or disgust. Yoda shed tears for the lives of the fallen Jedi and younglings and for the first time in over 500 years he spoke normally "Sith I agree to your terms our fleets and armies will be removed and the prisoners from the former seat of the empire on one condition" Yoda bargained ignoring the looks of shock he was getting

"And that would be?" Nekesti asked

"I ask that you make no attempts to attack any republic planet and we shall do the same." Yoda said

"I also agree to your terms after I've been informed that there aren't any republic forces on my planets I will remove my forces from Illum and leave the system. Till next time grand master" Nekesti said before cutting the transmission.

Once the transmission ended the chambers were filled with shouts of outrage at the fact that Yoda agreed to the terms of the sith. The Jedi were silenced when Yoda's force presence came crashing down on them. "Have you all fallen so low that you value a few star systems over the lives of the ones who look up to all of you and aspire to be like you. This is not the Jedi Order I shed blood, sweat, and tears for over the course of my long life. I am disappointed at all of you. I will be going to the senate building to arrange for the removal the republics forces" Yoda said while looking at everyone with looks of disappointment before he got out of his seat and leaving for the senate building.

_'__Pride of the Sith' bridge, Illum _

"Well that went surprisingly well" Nekesti said to his two red haired partners in crime.

"Did you see the green toad cry" Tayuya said barely restraining her laughter.

"This more than makes up for using my Droids" Karin said before walking out of the bridge to break even more illegal experimentation on sentient being laws.

"Sooooo…..what now?"

"I believe it's nearing the time for us to return to Ibonihs IV, my spies have told me that the elemental nations are preparing for war I estimate that in the time it'll take us to get the army of Revanites that Revan has stored on Illum , go get the rest of the army stored throughout the former Seat of the Empire, go to the star forge, have the Mandalorians ships upgraded, get back to Duxn, announce myself as the Mand'alor, kill some people, have a thrown room built, assign the elite guard, kill some more people, then go back to the former Seat of the Empire, play on the peoples gratitude, have those who are willing to enlist in the army or navy, organize the awoken armies get them up to date on what's happened since they were put in cryo, get them new armor and weapons, organize the armies, have more ships built, making sure that the dark Jedi and Sith know just how large the gap between their mastery of the force and mine is, then conquer the planets in the Ibonihs system, get the population of the planets out of the primitive stages of their civilization, head to Ibonihs IV" Nekesti said stopping to make sure Tayuya was still listening

Once he was sure that she was listening he continued "once we've arrived we wait for the 3 Kages that aren't affiliated to me (wink wink) to start war with the Akutski and head out to the front lines, attack Konoha, Iwa, and Kumo. Once the villages are under our control we meaning you, Karin, a shit ton of HK droids, and myself will attack Ami, kill the traitorous son of a hutt Nagato, draw out Obito then kill him, and draw out the Kages and kill them."

"You're leaving out something shitface" Tayuya said

"I am?" Nekesti asked taking up a thinking pose. Nekesti snapped his fingers and said "I got it, I need to have my HK's Necrofied

Tayuya deadpans at what her master just said "No shit for brains we need to start the search for the Murr talisman."

Nekesti throws a datapad at Tayuya's face which she caught before it could hit her. "The fuck was that for, you could've handed me the fuckin thing" Tayuya said getting ready to launch the datapad back at the blond dark lord.

"Take that datapad to Karin's lab and you two are too read the info that tech has uncovered on the possible whereabouts of the talisman. Oh and I want you and Karin ready to leave the pride once we've landed on the planet. Now run along, we'll be planet side in an hour or so. Nekesti said before turning his back to Tayuya, who walked out of the bridge.

1 hour and 30 minutes later, location unknown, Illum

It toke the _'Pride of the Sith'_ an hour to reach Illums surface and 30 minutes to reach the location of the hidden army.

With Nekesti, Tayuya, Karin, and Javin at the bottom of the boarding ramp

"It's f-f-f-f-f-fucking Freezing out here can you please open the base already?" Tayuya asked while hugging Karin for warmth who was doing the same

"I did say be ready to be planet side, common sense would say let me get my armor that has a heater installed instead of fur coats." Nekesti said from the heated comfort of his armor which he changed to a red and black version of his neo crusader armor although there were a few minor differences such as a black and cape with The Sith Reborn insignia in the center of the cape.

The two red heads tried to run back into the ship to change into their armor but Nekesti grabbed the hoods of their coats and throw them in front of him. Their back hit something solid and gray causing them to let out a moan of pain "happy now there's the entrance. Revan should be on the other side unlocking the door" Nekesti said while trying not to laugh at the red head on the ground holding their backs.

As if on que the blastdoor opened and Revan laughter could be heard echoing off the walls which pissed of the red heads. Before they could possibly piss off the former dark lord and get themselves fucked up by Revan, Naruto calmed them down and told them to follow him.

The halls of the base where a fading gray with some parts of the walls being devoid of paint all together. The walls were just big enough for the three Sith to walk side by side. At the end of the hall way was a turbolift that Nekesti would assume would take them to where the Revanite army was at.

Once the three where on the turbolift it began to descend at a slightly fast pace. After 20 minutes in the turbolift it stopped suddenly with a jerk causing its passengers to stumble. The doors of the turbolift opened and what they saw surprised even Nekesti, he know that the army was huge but he didn't know it was this big. Tayuya and Karin were just as surprised as their master was, all they could do was stare since they had never seen this many people in the same place at the same time.

A shout of "Yes lord Revan" snapped Nekesti out of his trance. He saw Revan floating in the air yelling out orders to Nekesti's new army before pointing to him. The Revanites dropped to a knee for their new dark lord and a said "Hail Lord Nekesti the new dark lord of the Sith." (if some of you are wondering why the Revanites are loyal to Nekesti just like that is because they worship Revan as if he were a god and if Revan trained Nekesti then they would believe him to be also be a god)

"Master how many are in here?" Nekesti asked is former master

"8 billion give or take a couple billion" Revan answered earning wide eyes from Naruto, Tayuya, and Karin.

"Master I don't think the _'pride'_ or the rest of the fleet for that matter will be able to carry this many people"

"You needn't worry about how to get the out of here lord Nekesti this base also subs as a hanger" as soon as Revan said that the all the lights cut own revealing that the very far back end was full of Interdictor-class Cruisers, and Centurion-class battlecruisers.

"Umm exactly how big is this base" Nekesti asked. Even with his enhanced vision he couldn't see the far side of the base

Revan shrugged "I honestly don't knot know I found this base a few years after Vitiate killed me. I never really had the time to explore the base."

Nekesti nodded in understanding and looked to Tayuya and nodded. Tayuya stepped in front of Nekesti and yelled "stand at attention maggots." The army stood at attention and Tayuya continued "everyone except the first through the sixth Systems Armies board your assigned ships and meet with the fleet in orbit then wait for farther orders."

"Sir Yes sir" echoed throughout the base along with the sound of billions of soldiers marching to their ships. There were about 1,385,530 Revanites left standing in front of the Sith lords.

"Revan is there another way out of here because I don't think this many people are going to fit in the turbolift?" Nekesti asked

Revan pointed to the stair case next to the turbo lift. Nekesti, Tayuya, and Karin looked Revan like he grew another head "you kidding right" the only response they got was a nod and Revan disappearing.

Nekesti turned to his new army and commanded them to meet him outside the base. He then turn and bored the turbolift with Tayuya and Karin on his heels.

1 standard day later aboard the _'Pride of the Sith'_ in orbit of Illum

It took one full day to get the Revanites situated and remove the HK units from the Jedi temple on Illum. He also had the HK pilots give them a crash course on how the ship works.

Bridge

Nekesti sat in his on his throne with Tayuya, and Karin standing on either side of him surrounded by Revanites starship pilots.

The coordinates of the Star Forge had just been relayed to the rest of the fleet and they were preparing to jump to hyperspace when Nekesti felt a republic fleet nearing Illum. _'Fuck I didn't expect the republic to get here so fast.' _Nekesti thought just barely repressing the urge to lash out at one of the Revanites. "Supreme Commander Skylrei is the fleet ready make the jump to hyperspace?" Nekesti asked the newly promoted Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet.

Skylrei Rancoa was a fairly tall human female who stood at 5 foot 8 with fair skin and red shoulder length hair. She wore a jet black version of the Grand Admiral uniform with gold epaulets and the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet rank insignia plaque. On her hips were two GSI-24D disruptor pistols that came from Nekesti's personal armory.

"Yes and you seem troubled my lord" answered Skylrei

"The republic fleet is about to drop out of hyperspace in a few minutes. Tell the rest of the fleet to jump to hyperspace" Nekesti said through clenched teeth.

"Yes my lord" Skylrei said before saluting and leaving to carry out her orders.

_'__The Republic won't fuck this up for me'_ Nekesti thought as his fleet entered hyperspace and not a second to soon since the republic fleet dropped out of hyperspace.

**To be continued.**

**Wow two chapters uploaded two to be continues that's never happened before but that's not important. The next chapter might be out next month but I don't know I've been planning out some more fanfictions and it's been taking up a lot of time so to fix this I might release shorter chapters so I can get at least 2 or 3 chapters out every month. Also the first chapter of The New Sith Empire is out as of maybe one hour ago I really don't know.**

**KNG signing out**


	7. Please read this

**KNG signing in**

**KNG here this is not an update this is i guess what you could call me informing you all of a major problem that I've noticed with a certain author that is completely illegal and just fucked up. **

Now some of you might have heard of Xenter. If you haven't then let me tell you a little about him. He normally writes lemon fanfics which i have no problem with. In some of his fanfics after a certain amount of time he would remove the lemons which are really well written. Im completely ok with that its really a smart move in my book but 11 hours ago he released the second chapter of Icha Icha Paradise: Distraction. The problem i and a lot of other people have with him is that he is trying to make money off of his fanfics in the middle of Icha Icha Paradise: Distraction the is text that states this "_– Lemon (Kushina) –_

_– Only available on my blog for those that had given financially or spiritually support –_

_– Lemon Ended –_"

What the fuck this guy is using his fans to get money by haveing them pay him to be able to see some of the lemons he's wrote.

Now this is a prime example of copyright infringement he's useing naruto which is owned by Kishimoto. What he's doing is illegal but he has also broken two other laws which are the following:

1\. **Bribery** (holding back chapters because in his own words_, "Lemon only available on my blog for those that had given financially or spiritually support." This is not allowed on this website or any other website which allows people to post free content. He's trying to earn money off the Naruto franchise by writing lemons is a copyright infringement.)_

2\. **LEMONS** in general. There are instances where he demand reviews or he'd verbally abuse the readers of the story saying they're not giving feedback.

3\. **Abuse**. (He's targeting his readers by demanding they review or he would deny them a chance to read. I don't care if this is against the "rules" or not because it's unfitting for an author. He doesn't deserve to be called one.

If you dont beleive me the by all means look at some of his fanfics.

You should reports him to the admins and hopefully his ip address will get banned so that he cant make another account and continue doing this shit.

**KNG signing out**


	8. Returning Home

**KNG signing in**

**KNG here with the 6th installment of The Sith Reborn, I don't have anything else to say so let's do the reviews and start the story**

**Reviews**

**Jarick: Thanks and I'm on the Begeren colony server**

**246vili: the clone wars wont be happening for a few chapters; the current year is 32 bby so the events of the phantom menace won't happen for another two years. Plus, Nekesti won't be interfering with anything that happened in the phantom menace. I might hint that he knows what's going on but he'll be preoccupied with his home planet and manipulating the galactic senate and thanks.**

**Karlos1234ify: That's what this chapter is mostly about.**

**The Sith'ari: it could happen**

**BartWLewis: Your wait is over then**

**TheOnlyKing: thanks**

**Key**

**"Sith" speech**

**"Sith" thoughts**

**"Sith" voices of higher beings**

**"Sith" thoughts of higher beings**

**Rapper of the month: plies**

**Song of the month: lil boosie black rain**

**Authors of the month: Kyuubi Goku**

**Star Wars the Old Republic**

**If any of you play Star Wars the Old Republic my name is KyuubiNoGoku, kyuubinoonishi, bladenekesti, and kingnekesti. I'm a level 65 sith juggernaut (sith warrior) and I've started my own guild The Reborn Sith Empire on the Begeren colony server.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars trust me if I did Naruto would have killed Sas-gay at the valley of the end and the empire would have won the galactic civil war.**

_Last chapter_

_"The republic fleet is about to drop out of hyperspace in a few minutes. Tell the rest of the fleet to jump to hyperspace" Nekesti said through clenched teeth._

_"Yes my lord" Skylrei said before saluting and leaving to carry out her orders._

_'The Republic won't fuck this up for me' Nekesti thought as his fleet entered hyperspace and not a second to soon since the republic fleet dropped out of hyperspace._

**1 year and 6 months later, Star Forge, Nekesti's throne room**

Nekesti had the observation deck turned into a throne room. His throne had two smaller thrones on its sides for Tayuya and Karin since they were his second and third in command. The thrones were facing away from the large window with a set of stairs leading up to them. Above the entrance were two banners that had the Reborn Sith and the Neo Crusaders insignia printed on them. Both HK-51 and HK-47 stood on both sides of the door standing guard even though the three Sith lords didn't need guards.

**During the 1 year and 6 month timeskip**

During the 1 year and 6 months Nekesti didn't sit idle, after Nekesti was sure that the republic forces were out of the former seat of the empire he departed from the Star Forge and once he arrived at Dromund Kaas he played on the people's gratitude. After that he declared himself the emperor he rebuilt the Imperial Citadel and remodeled the throne room to be identical to the one on the Star Forge. Nekesti would then go to every planet that was now under his control and repeated what he did with Dromund Kaas minus building a Citadel but he did build or rebuild Sith Academies and any other important building that was destroyed on every planet. Once he was done with rebuilding he then went to the various locations that the cryo frozen armies were and freed them. He did have to kill a few sith and most of the dark council only leaving Darth Marr, Darth Nox, and Lana Beniko alive.

With all of the armies out of cryo Nekesti gave Tayuya the ranks of Emperors Wraith and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces. Her rank of Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces gave her complete control of the Military and Navy. Karin was given the rank of Supreme Commander of Torture and Interrogation. Both of the red heads were given a seat on the Dark Council (karin was given the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence and Tayuya was given Sphere of Military Offense) and a star dreadnought similar to Nekesti's but specified to the liking, for example Karin's star dreadnought was meant to be the mobile HQ of Imperial Intelligence, while Tayuya's was equal to Nekesti's in terms of fire power but it lacked slightly in terms of shielding.

Once all of that was out of the way Nekesti departed from Reborn Sith space for Duxn with Javin and the Mandalorian fleet. When Nekesti arrived at Duxn he was meet with slight resistance when he declared himself Mand'alor, nothing a few 100 battles to the death unarmed couldn't fix. Once he proved to the Mandalorian's that he was leaps and bounds above them they had no choice but to accept that he was their new Mand'alor. His first decree as Mand'alor was to have a thorn room an imperial citadel, and a Sith Academy built. Then he organized the Mandalorian armies and fleets, upgraded their weapons, ships, medical technology and planetary defenses. Nekesti had the Mandalorians that he speared trained by HK-51 and HK-47 in the various forms of combat the droids picked up over the millennia.

With the droids training Nekesti's royal guards Nekesti, Tayuya, and Karin chose their legions of Mandalorian. Nekesti chose the 20th assault legion or death legion since they were the best of the best. The death legions armor was pitch black and crimson red with a black jetpack and red flamethrowers. The Rally Masters of death legion had pitch black armor with The Reborn Sith insignia on their backs and lacked a jetpack. The Field Marshals armor was crimson red with a black cape baring the insignia of The Reborn Sith.

Tayuya also chose an assault legion the 456th assault legion or flame legion to be exact. The legion got its name from their uncanny ability to leave any and I mean any battlefield in flames. The legions armor was unique, the entirety of their armor no matter what rank was covered in red flames. The only way to differentiate the foot soldiers from the Field Marshals and Rally Masters was the cape they donned and the placement of The Reborn Sith insignia on their armor.

Karin unlike the other sith lords she chose the 15th espionage legion or stealth legion as many had taken to calling them due to them never be discovered when they infiltrated the enemy's ranks. This legions armor was pitch black no matter the rank, with The Reborn Sith insignia on either the left or right side of the chest depending on what rank the Mandalorian held.

Each of the sith lord after choosing their legions immediately toke to implementing the Mandalorians into the Revanite and HK armies. Once the Mandalorians were properly implemented into the armies 2 months had already passed meaning that Tayuya and Karin's star dreadnoughts were fully operational.

Before Nekesti left he ordered Javin to contact the other Mandalorian clans and tell them that a new has risen to power and if they had a problem with it declare war upon them.

With that done Nekesti departed back to the Star Forge to allow the two red heads to get their flagships. Once they arrived at the Star Forge they were greeted by the hundreds of thousands of starships that make up the Imperial and Revanite fleets.

Tayuya's flagship the _'Emperors Blade' _was almost like Nekesti's except hers was slightly lacking in the shielding department, but it more than made up for it with the firepower it was packing. The starship was armed with 19000 Heavy turbolaser cannons fire-linked in groups of 5, 5600 Assault concussion missile tubes with 30 missiles each, 2,055 Heavy ion cannons, 7560 Anti-Starfighter cannons, 57 Phylon Transport Q7 tractor beam projectors, 7800 Point-defense laser cannons, 10 Null Cannons, a detachable bridge that would act as a mobile command center, and extra armoring and shielding on the front of the _'Emperors Blade'_ allowing the dreadnought to ram ships without suffering much damage.

Karin's flagship _'Cipher 1'_ was the complete opposite of Nekesti's and Tayuya's. _'Cipher 1'_ was specifically designed to be the mobile HQ of Imperial Intelligence. It lacked in firepower having only 10000 Heavy turbolaser cannons fire-linked in groups of 5, 1500 Assault concussion missile tubes with 30 missiles each, 1,000 Heavy ion cannons, 900 Anti-Starfighter cannons, 90 Phylon Transport Q7 tractor beam projectors, 1050 Point-defense laser cannons, 2 Gravity well projectors, over 500 Stygium crystal cloaking devices combined into one clocking device, and thousands of hyperspace mines. Only a select few would be able to know the location _'Cipher 1'_ to insure that Karin would be safe when either Nekesti or Tayuya isn't around.

When the _'The Pride of the Sith' _was docked with the _'Emperors Blade' _and _'Cipher 1'_ the two red heads went to explore their new ships while their armies got to setting in. Nekesti and HK-47 departed to the Star Forge via shuttle, once they were on the Star Forge Nekesti order the bloodthirsty droid to have the Observation Deck turned into a throne room and ordered the Star Forge to lower the disruptor field that protected the Rakata homeworld.

When he was informed that the disruptor field was down he sent a pulse of dark side through the force telling the sith and dark jedi looking for them to land on Lehon. After days of waiting most of the dark Jedi and sith arrived in the Lehon system the Imperial fleets directed the sith and dark jedi while vaporizing any stragglers.

Down on Lehon Nekesti, Karin, and Tayuya watched the various starships land and the all the different species debark from the ships. When Nekesti felt that there weren't any more people coming he killed any and every one of the sith or dark jedi that intended to try and kill by causing the ground below them open up and swallow them whole, leaving him with about 900,000 sith or dark jedi remaining, that didn't want to kill him. Seeing as Nekesti had better things to do than evaluate over 900,000 people he made 100,000 shadow clones to determine their role in the Reborn Sith Empire.

The remaining year before Nekesti sets his sights on Ibonihs IV was spent crushing the few Mandalorian clans that had a problem with him being the new Mand'alor and conquering every planet in the Ibonihs system except Ibonihs IV.

**Current time, 33 BBY, Star Forge, Throne Room**

"Its time" Nekesti said while getting up from the throne he had been sitting on for the past 6 hours.

"Time for what sithhead?" Tayuya asked in her forever vulgar way

"I believe he means it's time for us to return to Ibonihs IV." Karin said while pushing up her glasses.

"Correct I've just got word from Garra, Koyuki, and Mei that the Raikage has called a six Kage summit in the land of iron to discuss what to do with the Akatsuki (Yukigakure became one of the great shinobi village after Nekesti started supplying blaster and thermal detonators to them.)" Nekesti said

"Will they be attending?" asked Karin

"Yes they will and its best if we leave in the next two hours so that we can crash the party. So have your fleets ready to go." Nekesti commanded

"Sure Naruto/shithead" the two red heads said/ insulted

Karin and Tayuya walked out of the throne room leaving Nekesti to his own devices

**2 hours later, _'Pride of The Sith',_ bridge**

The two hours went by fast for Nekesti who spent the first 30 minutes giving Skylrei her orders. The remaining hour and 30 minutes was spent debating(arguing) with Tayuya on which method they should employ to conquer Ibonihs IV.

"I say we should bomb smaller villages and threaten the major villages with complete eradication" Tayuya yelled, with spit flying out of her mouth.

"On any other day I would agree with you but the major villages are the best places to find force sensitives with the main ninja academies. Destroying them would be detrimental to the entire point of us conquering the primitive ass planet. The best approach we should take is to wait the war to begin and swoop in and take out a large number of their forces" Nekesti stated in a calm voice.

"I'm in agreeance with Naruto, while having a repeat performance of a planet being turned into glass would make things a lot easier, it would set us back by about a few years at the least. Plus the Kages wouldn't submit to use unless a sizable part of their villages were destroyed which would be detrimental as Naruto said. And I wouldn't get any new test subjects." Karin butted in finally getting into the argument.

"Fuck you both, I still think my plan would be easier." Tayuya said not willing to admit that her plan would really set them back,

"We never said it wouldn't be easier, what we're trying to get u to understand is the fact that it's the worst possible plan for something this important. Now this matter is over." Nekesti commanded after shutting down any response that Tayuya could have said.

**One hyperspace jump later, Ibonihs system, Ibonihs IV, _'Pride of the Sith'_, Nekesti's observation chamber**

The hyperspace jump toke only a few hours with the new hyperdrive Nekesti developed.

Nekesti look at his homeworld with an impassive eye while he let his mind drift to the infinite amount of outcomes his attendance of the Kage summit could cause. The one that seem to appeal him the most was the outcome where Danzo died painfully by his hand.

When the thought of Danzo dying by his hand he started to daydream about the many methods of slowly killing someone. But before he could enjoy the thoughts of maiming and slowly flambéing Danzo he heard someone clear their throat, knocking him out of his sadistic thoughts.

When he turned around he saw Skylrei holding a datapad in one hand and a folder in the other. "What is it commander?" Nekesti asked wondering what was so important that she had to interrupt his sadistic daydream,

"My lord we have received intel on the planet. Its population seems to be thousands of years away from space travel." Skylrei stated before continuing to read off what Nekesti already know about the planet.

"I already know that our technology is far more advanced than theirs." Nekesti said interrupting Skylrei.

"How if I may ask my lord?" the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet asked.

"This is the planet I was born on unfortunately" Nekesti said with a downcast expression.

Skylrei stood there shocked that her leader came from such a backwater planet. Not that it changed her opinion of her fearless leader.

"If that's all you have to report, have the Mandalorians, Necron's, heavy artillery and Rakatan Annihilators ready to go planet side to the coordinates Karin's given you in 23 hours' time" Nekesti commanded

"Yes my lord" Skylrei saluted and left to carry out the orders given to her.

When he felt Skylrei leave the room Nekesti sat on the throne that was facing the viewport and began to drift off into the land of dreams for some much needed rest.

1 day later

When Nekesti woke up he was greeted with the sight of hundreds of ships ranging from vehicle transports to troop ships descending to the planet's surface.

_'Shithead the troops are already heading planet side are you ready to go yet or do you want to sit on your ass all day and sleep'_ Tayuya said over their mental link

Nekesti let out a yawn _'ya just make sure you wear your armor this time I don't feel like hearing you bitch about freezing while where in the land of snow or you to hot when where in the land of wind.'_ He thought back remembering what happened on Illum.

_'Fuck you that was a one time' _the vulgar red head mentaly yelled

_'What about that time on_ _Legankil I' _the blond sith emperor countered

_'I'm done talking to you'_ Tayuya yelled and cut the link

_'Well that was fun. Let's see what armor sets should I bring with me.' _Nekesti thought while walking to his chambers.

**Ibonihs IV, Yukigakure**

Yukigakure had underwent many changes in the 4 years and 9 months Nekesti met his masters. Such as its already advanced technology, gone were the hot air balloons in its place were Starfighters. Ninjas were replaced with imperial troopers and sith. The use of primitive weapons like Kunai were replaced with blasters, vibro weapons, and lightsabers.

The village its self didn't change much except for the citadel that was built over the grounds that the castle used to stand on.

This is where we find our favorite blond sith emperor who was conversing with Koyuki, Garra, and Mei about the Kage summit that they were already late for.

"while catching up with you 3 is fun and all we're late for the Kage summit" Nekesti said

Koyuki looked at the clock on the wall "Naruto kun why didn't you tell us were going to be late"

"Because I hired some bandits to slow down the other Kage by a few hours and that was an about an hour a-." Nekesti's comlink started beeping

Nekesti answered the comlink and the form of T.E.C.H appeared

"Master the True Mandalorian clan was wiped out by a Jedi strike force on Kalee." T.E.C.H said

"And your telling me this why, the so called True Mandalorians have been a pain in the ass since I crippled them and killed their false Mand'alor. Their timely demises opens up many opportunities. Since they failed to help the Kaleesh drive the Huk off Kalee, send clan Ordo and terror legion to wipe out the Huk and jam any communication to and from the planet." Nekesti commanded the spy droid.

"Yes my lord" T.E.C.H saluted before Nekesti hung up

Nekesti turned back to the 3 Kage. "Shall we go it would be rude if I didn't cause some old bastards to have a heart attack."

**Somewhere in the Land of Iron**

"Acho. Someone must be talking about me" a buxom blond said as she punched a bandit through a tree

**Yukigakure, Citadel royal hanger **

Nekesti, Tayuya, Karen, and the Kaze, Mizu, Yuki Kages were boarding the Imperial Assault shuttle that would take them to the land of iron.

"Pleading statement: Master please take me with you." HK-47 who was standing at the boarding ramp pleaded

"Why?" Nekesti asked

"Annoyed statement: that Knock off modal of me is making it hard not to use him as target practice." The trigger happy droid said

"Sure I might need you to blast some people" Nekesti said with an evil smirk thinking of the destruction HK-47 and him could cause.

"Exacted statement: thank you master I will happily mom down all the primitive fools if you order so."

"Then let's hope they give me a reason to" Nekesti said with his trademark sadistic smirk not that anyone could see it since he was wearing his helmet.

**Land of iron, Roof the 6 Kage Summit building**

Nekesti and co arrived in the land of iron in only one hour arriving just after the Tsuchikage who avoided the bandits Nekesti sent to stall him by flying the entire way.

The transport dropped its passengers off on the roof of the 6 Kage summit building. Nekesti, Tayuya, and Karin jumped out of the transport and used their jetpacks to descend to the roof. Once they were on the roof they use to force to lower the 3 Kage and HK-47 to the ground or in Mei's case into Nekesti's arm causing the lava user to blush and annoyed looks from the other two red heads.

Before Tayuya and Karin could voice their displeasure with their fellow red head Nekesti's comlink started beeping.

Nekesti grumbled something along the lines of "This better be important or heads will roll" and sat on the ground with Mei sitting in his lap.

Answering the comlink Skylrei's holographic form appeared "Emperor Nekesti were detecting strange power readings from the planets moon" the Supreme Commander said while saluting.

_'Damn this is important. Hmm Akane wasn't bullshitting when she told me the fate of the sage's brother' Nekesti thought._

"Commander if that moon starts moving toward the planet have the _'Pride of the Sith', 'Emperors Blade',_ _'Cipher 1'_ and the rest of the fleet capture it with their tractor beams and hold it until I get there. Am I understood commander" Nekesti commanded his voice as cold as Illum.

"Yes my lord" Skylrei said fear evident in her voice. Skylrei had never spoken to any of his commanding officers with a voice so cold, she was honestly hoping that the moon stayed stationary otherwise her connection to the force was forfeit. She quickly cut the transmission to carry out her orders and to not possibly suffer the same fate her ancestor did.

Nekesti feed off the fear that was partially flowing off of Skylrei and increasing his already endless power.

Once the comlink was shut off and back on his belt, Nekesti sat up forgetting that Mei was in his lap causing her to fall onto the ground getting a startled scream from her.

Noticing that Mei was on the ground and remembering that she was sitting in his lap before the started beeping he helped Mei up. While he was doing this he didn't notice Tayuya and Karin laughing at their fellow red heads misfortune.

Once Mei was off of the ground Nekesti and co walked in to the building and headed to the where the Kage summit was being held.

When Nekesti and co walled into the room they were greeted by the Tsuchikage, his bodyguards who turned out to be his son and granddaughter, and Mifune the leader of the land of snow.

Once the pleasantries were over the 3 Kage allied with Nekesti sat in their respective seats and placed their Kage hats on the table. Tayuya, Karin and HK-47 walked up to the platform were the Kages bodyguards were assigned to sit. Once Tayuya and Karin were seated in the stands Nekesti unsealed a throne made out of skulls and gold and with an impressive display strength he picked up the throne with one hand and sat it between Mei and Koyuki's chairs.

"Mizukage-dono your bodyguard can't sit down here" Mifune said

"The two red heads that walked up to the platform are mine, the Kazekage, Yukikage and his bodyguards not that their needed. I've invited him to attend as he also wants the Akasuki gone" Mei said

"Why weren't we informed of this?" Mifune asked

"Because Konoha would have refused to attend out of guilt or sent an army to retrieve the son of the Yondaime and Red Habanero" Nekesti explained while moving his hand to his lightsaber incase the Tsuchikage tried to attack.

"ahhhahahaha you expect me to believe that you're the child of the Yondaime brat." Onoki laughed

"Whether you believe it or not does not concern me old man what you should be believe is what your granddaughter has been telling you, your way too old to be a Kage. You might as well retire and give you hip a brake gramps." Nekesti said hand still on his lightsaber.

"why you little- ahhhh my hip" Onoki tried to say before his hip broke

"Thank you for proving our point. Now I think you should head to the infirmary to get you hip put back in place." Nekesti said getting laughs form the 3 red heads in the room.

Nekesti got glares from Onoki and his bodyguards as they carried him to the infirmary.

"Finally some peace and quiet"

**5 hours later, 6 Kage summit room**

In the five hours that had passed Onoki had come back and the rest of the Kages arrived in the room and asked why Nekesti was here only to be told to wait until everyone arrived.

"Alright were all here no would any on like to explain who the strange man in the weird armor is and why he's here." A asked

"Pleading query: Master can I vaporize the steroid induced wannabe bane" HK-47 asked while aiming his blaster at A.

"No" Nekesti said with a smirk

"Brat you better control your guard before I destroy whatever that thing is" A threatened

"I know that you all are wondering who and why I'm attending this Kage only summit. Well wonder no more I am Darth Nekesti dark lord of the sith and emperor of the Reborn Sith Empire formally Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki or the 'Kyuubi brat' as Konoha loves to call me. As for why I'm attending this summit is very simple… the kaze, mizu, and Yuki Kages have entered an alliance with the Reborn Sith Empire and I would like to extend that offer to you as well." Nekesti said while reading the minds of the Kage looking to see which ones we willing to join his alliance.

"And the terms of this alliance would be?" A asked

"Well first and foremost your villages would become a part of my empire meaning that you would only be a Kage in title, you would still be in command of your villages and whatever I say is law. Secondly you would receive the advanced technology that the 3 Kage already allied have gotten." Nekesti said causing the Tsuchikage and Raikage laugh thinking he was joking.

"Brat you must be kidding do you really think we would give up our power as Kages" Onoki said still laughing

"Oh I think you misunderstand what I meant you have no choice in the matter. Either you join or we go to war, a war you have no chance at winning. To prove my point." Nekesti said and unsealed a large TV.

Nekesti cut the TV on and it showed a small village near the border of the land of iron. Then the screen splits in two, one side showing the village and the other half showing the _'Pride of the Sith'._

Nekesti then pulled out his comlink and activated the holoterminal on the bridge and commanded them to open fire on the village. "If you will turn your attention to the window you'll see the kind of fire power I have under my command."

When the Kage turned to window they saw streaks of light raining down from the sky where the village is located then a lot of smoke. "Now please turn your attention back to the TV I think you'll reconsider you choice" where the village used to be was a large 20 mile deep smoking crater.

A banshee like scream of cha echoed around the room as a pink haired bullet jumped down from the platform intending to kill or cripple Nekesti. When the pink bullet reached Nekesti it thrusted its fist forward aiming for his face. To the untrained eye the pink bullet would be a blur but to Nekesti knew who was trying to attack him, the pink hair was a dead giveaway. It was Sakura Haruno aka Naruto hater number one. Nekesti easily caught the punch and throw her over his shoulder at Mach 1 speeds. Sakura flew through 2 or 3 walls, before she could fly through a fourth wall Nekesti use the force to pull the girls face into his outstretched hand and slammed her head first into the wooden floor knocking her out.

"hmm I meant to send her through a few floors, the gravity of the planet must be heavier than what I'm used to." Nekesti thought out loud

Nekesti kicked Sakura in the stomach and walked back over to his throne. "That was pathetic but then again Sakura will always be a useless failure. Ending her now would be a great service to the world. But since I'm not a nice guy I'll rip her mind to pieces and rebuild it sometime later" Nekesti said once again thinking out loud.

Nekesti sat back down and turned back to the Tsuchi, Rai, and Ho Kages. "So who wants to make a deal and who wants to go to war" Nekesti said looking each Kage in the eyes.

"Naruto is that really you?" Tsunade asked hoping this wasn't a cruel prank.

"Yes and I would prefer that you call me Nekesti from this point on. Naruto you knew died the day he was banished and was reborn Darth Nekesti" Nekesti answered.

Hearing the part about him really being Naruto made Tsunade want to yell with glee at the fact that her cheerful godson was alive. But before she could Nekesti continued and her hopes were crushed.

"Nar…Nekesti what do you mean you were reborn?" Tsunade asked

"I will answer any question you have in private. Now do you want to join or not?" Nekesti asked getting slightly irritated.

"Yes Konoha will join you only if you kill the civilian council and the Fire Daimyō." Tsunade replied getting a sadistic smirk from Nekesti although no one could see because of his helmet.

"Sure I was going to do that even if you didn't accept my offer." Nekesti said smirk still on his face.

Nekesti used the force to sense if the other two Kage would join him or not. Both the Raikage and Tsuchikage were already thinking of was to kill him before he left the room. "I wouldn't attempt to kill me if I were you two, you see the same thing that happened to that village would happen to yours if you attack me anywhere other than the battlefield." Nekesti threatened voice as cold as ice.

"How?" the two Kages asked.

"Don't worry about that you won't live long enough to understand" Nekesti said. In a split second Nekesti was up out of his seat and the Raikage and Tsuchikage heads were severed and sent flying into the bodyguard platform hitting Kurotsuchi and Bee in the face.

"HK stun everyone in the platform except for Tayuya and Karin" Nekesti yelled

"Joyful statement: With pleasure master." The sadistic droid said while stunning the inhabitances of the platform.

While all of this happened Mifune was looking around in shock at what just occurred. If he was paying attention Mifune would have seen Nekesti's lightsaber coming for his head, but sadly he didn't and he lost his head for it.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry about not updating for almost 2 months, as I said in the Star Wars The Old Republic section I started my own guild so I've been busy running it but now that I have everything the way I want it to be I can refocus on Fanfiction. **

**Also the results are in… The Rise and Fall of Hadzuska will be the name of the backstory of Hadzuska. You all can expect the first chapter on the 1 year anniversary of The Sith Reborn December 24th.**

**KNG signing out**


	9. The End of the Rock

**KNG signing in**

**KNG here with the 7****th**** installment of The Sith Reborn, I don't have anything else to say so let's do the reviews and start the story. Oh and happy one year anniversary, thank all of you that have been following the story since day one and the ones that came along during the ride, if I can I'll try to double or triple the amount of chapters I get out during 2016. Also The Rise and Fall of Hadzuska is out so enjoy.**

**Corrected mistakes as os 1/10/16: OK**** i corrected a few mistakes that i didn't although i'm not sure if i got them all**

* * *

**Reviews**

**TheOnlyKing: I can understand that Tayuya's "disrespect" to you might seem like disrespect but think about it from this prospective, you grew up in a place where insulting friends and siblings is how you show that you care, that's how I picture that Tayuya was raised. And sure they were nothing before Nekesti toke them in but that was then, **_**this is now**_** if Nekesti decides to put up with it is my choice. I hinted at what Nekesti does to anyone other than Karin or Tayuya with this line **_"She quickly cut the transmission to carry out her orders and to not possibly suffer the same fate her ancestor did." _**What Skylrei meant was that she is related to the exile from Knights of the Old Republic 2 who was stripped of the force, hinting at the fact that Nekesti can strip someone of the force. Nekesti will often kill his subordinates for failing at a task. If the one who fails a task is part of the **_'The Pride of the Sith'_ **crew, he strips them of the force and sends them to the imperial academy to be retrained after the first time, the second time he will send them out of an airlock. And don't worry I can tell the difference from constructive criticism and flaming and I will never stop writing.**

**BartWLewis: wonder no more the fate of the civi council shall be revealed this chapter or next chapter**

**Haades: I will never forget this story and Nekesti's opposition will be powerful just the ones from the Star Wars universe at least. The opposition from the Naruto universe is eons away from the type technology the Star Wars universe has. Nekesti has walkers, artillery, and blasters Nekesti could have the planet under his control in less than two days. And Naruto won't be an all-powerful god.**

**Karlos1234ify: thanks **

**kage88: interesting indeed **

**246vili: the death of the Kages and Mifune was a bit rushed but with them out of the way and their villages not even knowing that their leaders are dead is an advantage that Nekesti would have been a fool not to take.**

**daniel 29: it is really I never really noticed that I released it on Christmas eve until a few days ago.**

* * *

**Key**

**"Sith" speech**

**"Sith" thoughts**

**"Sith" voices of higher beings**

**"Sith" thoughts of higher beings**

**Rapper of the month: Lil Boosie**

**Song of the month: Lil Boosie letter to pac**

**Authors of the month: **

* * *

**Star Wars the Old Republic**

**If any of you play Star Wars the Old Republic my name is KyuubiNoGoku, kyuubinoonishi, bladenekesti, and kingnekesti. I'm a level 65 sith juggernaut (sith warrior) and I've started my own guild The Reborn Sith Empire on the Begeren colony server.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars trust me if I did Naruto would have killed Sas-gay at the valley of the end and the empire would have won the galactic civil war.**

* * *

_**Last chapter**_

_"Don't worry about that you won't live long enough to understand" Nekesti said. In a split second Nekesti was up out of his seat and the Raikage and Tsuchikage heads were severed and sent flying into the bodyguard platform hitting Kurotsuchi and Bee in the face._

_"HK stun everyone in the platform except for Tayuya and Karin" Nekesti yelled_

_"Joyful statement: With pleasure master." The sadistic droid said while stunning the inhabitances of the platform._

_While all of this happened Mifune was looking around in shock at what just occurred. If he was paying attention Mifune would have seen Nekesti's lightsaber coming for his head, but sadly he didn't and he lost his head for it._

* * *

**Land of iron, Roof the 6 Kage Summit building**

After Nekesti was done dispatching the Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Mifune he ordered HK, Tayuya and Karin to carry the stunned guards of the dead Kage including Sakura. Nekesti and co then made their way to the roof making sure to mind trick any samurai they came across. When they finally made it to the roof Nekesti commed for an Imperial Assault shuttle to pick them up.

"Nekesti when is this… transport you called for supposed to arrive?" Tsunade asked

"Look up" Nekesti said while pointing up

When Tsunade looked up she didn't see anything, she was about to point out that there wasn't anything there when some kind of flying object landed on the roof of the 6 Kage Summit building making the wood roof groin in protest.

"What is that?" Tsunade screamed while pointing at the Imperial Assault shuttle

"Our ride out of here" Nekesti said from inside the shuttle.

Tsunade really had no other choice but to board the shuttle less she'd like to fight an army of murderous samurai.

Once Tsunade was strapped into a seat, the shuttles cloaking device activated and lifted the shuttle off the building's roof and shot into the sky.

'_**Pride of the Sith'**_** Nekesti's private hanger**

Once the shuttle docked with _'Pride of the Sith'_ Nekesti ordered HK-47 to take Tsunade to his quarters and dark jedi to take all the captured bodyguards to Karin's lab and to use the force to keep them unconscious.

With Tsunade and the captured bodyguards out of the way Nekesti, Tayuya, and Karin made their way to the bridge to access the situation with the power readings from the moon

'_**Pride of the Sith'**_** Bridge **

The atmosphere of the _Pride's_ bridge was already tense and it only got tenser when Nekesti walked into the bridge.

Nekesti couldn't help but to crack a smile when he felt the bridges crew fear. _'And who said fear wasn't a good motivator'_ Nekesti thought while he walked to his throne in the center of the bridge.

"Skylrei status report" Nekesti barked

Skylrei steeled herself and walked over to Nekesti's throne and kneeled. "My lord so far nothing has changed but the energy readings seem to be lowering at a steady pace. Also earlier scans indicated that the moon was not capable of sustaining life but recent scans for life have revealed that on the inside of the crust near the center 3 lifeforms have pooped up." The redhead reported.

'_3? The only one living beings that should be inside the moon are Kaguya and the Juubi. This will require further looking into but for now….' _Nekesti thought

"Skylrei have the _'Revolution' and 'Harbinger' _send its HK recon units onto the moon and have them look for this symbol." Nekesti handed Skylrei a portable holo projector and stood up from his throne and walked out of the bridge with Karin and Tayuya close behind. He heard Skylrei's faint "Yes my lord".

**Nekesti's quarters**

The three sith lords walked into Nekesti's quarters and were met with a ...unexpected sight. HK-47 was sitting down in front of Tsunade and he seemed to be questioning the buxom blond of the many ways chakra could be used to kill a person.

"Query: Could this chakra be used to say… peal the skin off of a meat bag" HK-47 asked.

Tsunade was reluctantly going to answer when the sound of the door sliding open alerted her of Nekesti's arrival.

Nekesti looked at the two in amusement "HK I believe you need to get back to training the Mandalorian's."

"Dejected statement: Master I had so many more questions about this chakra and how it can be used on meatbags." HK-47 said in a dejected tone.

Nekesti chuckled at his assassination droid "you'll have countless chances to ask about the uses of chakra when we're back on the Star Forge."

"Joyous statement: Thank you master, I will get back to training the Mandalorian's." HK-47 said before walking out of the room.

Nekesti walked over to his throne and sat down, Tayuya and Karin materialized a throne similar to Nekesti's and also sat down. Nekesti then used the force to pull a chair in front of his, Tayuya, and Karin's thrones for Tsunade to sit in.

Once Tsunade is seated Nekesti begins to speak "You wanted to ask some questions about what happened to me over the years since i've been banished… correct?"

Tsunade nodded not trusting her voice, she hoped that a little of the hyperactive blond was still in Nekesti.

"Well as soon as I left the village I set out for the land of snow, but 5 days later when I was nearing the border of fire country I was approached by Root anbu who demanded that I return to the village to likely be brainwashed by Danzou. Remembering what old man third said to me about Danzou and not wanting to lose my new found freedom I created several shadow clones and throw down some smoke bombs and made a run for it using the shadow clones to distract the anbu. The root anbu destroyed the clones faster than I thought they would and they cornered me on a cliff. In a last ditch effort I jumped off the cliff..."

Nekesti let Tsunade digest what he said before continuing "… after dragging myself out of the river at the bottom of the riven I dragged my broken body into a clearing. I noticed that I was facing the vary same cliff wall that I had just jumped off of. At this point I begain to get angry and my anger gave me the strength to move, the root anbu chose this moment to find me. They threaten to cause even more bodily harm to me then bring me back to Danzou… I became really pissed and began to hear dark whispers in the back of my mind telling me to give into my anger, which is exactly what I did. With the power that my anger gave me I tapped into the force and the voices became even louder although this time they told me to destroy those fools. I unleashed a powerful burst of force lightning that turned the anbu into smears on the trees. After that to make things short I met my first master Darth Hadzuska a former emperor and formidable combatant and received training from him and a few others…."

**10 hours later, **_**'Pride of the Sith'**_ War Room

It toke Nekesti 10 hours to tell Tsunade what happened over the 4 plus years minus a lot of stuff that he deemed classified. Once she was caught up Nekesti sent her to a shuttle to be taken to Korriban's Sith Academy for training. With Tsunade off of the ship Nekesti, Tayuya, and Karin returned to the _'Pride of the Sith'_ bridge.

* * *

**Warning breaking of the forth wall**

Nekesti was once again sitting on his throne overlooking the bridge crew work while he while he was having a mental conversation with the author.

"what do you plan to have me do to Konoha KNG?" Nekesti asked

"**Honestly I dont know I have so many ways to sneak into Konoha and kill the civilian council but that wouldn't be any fun, maybe bring the Pride planet side and have your forces jet pack down and cause anarchy in the village. Or you could land the pride just outside of Konoha and deploy the Rakatan annihilators, and Rakatan walkers to raze the land of fires capital. But it's up to you honestly." KNG said before cutting the connection.**

**Breaking of the forth wall over**

* * *

Nekesti stood up from his throne having decided how he was going to teach Konoha not to fuck with the Dark Lord of The Sith.

"Skylrei activate the cloaking devices and bring us planet side to the coordinates that have been set in the navi computer."

"Yes my lord" was the response Nekesti got.

To the rest of the fleet the Pride vanished but they knew that its cloaking device was activated plus the dark jedi could still feel their emperor in the force.

Skylrei was barking orders at the bridge crew who were working overtime to please their emperor who they thought was still in a bad mood.

**Ibonihs IV, land of fire, Konoha, **_**'Pride of the Sith',**_** bottom hanger**

The _'Pride of the Sith'_ was parked about 200 meters above Konoha still cloaked. Nekesti wasn't going to start the attack until his allies were out of the village, this is why Nekesti was standing in front of the ray shielding that prevented the ships atmosphere from being sucked out while in space with Revan's helmet under his arm. Nekesti switched back to his now black Neo Crusader armor with a new addition, a black cape with the reborn empires insignia in the center.

Nekesti put Revan's helmet on and wrapped the force around himself cloaking himself from unsuspecting eyes. One he was fully cloaked he toke 20 steps back before launching forward in a burst of speed and jumping through the ray shield. Nekesti soared through the sky, flipping in midair so that his stomach was facing the ground and began to free fall toward the unforgiving ground.

_'100 meters. 90 meters, 60 meters, 30 meters, now!'_ Nekesti thought. The rockets in his boots flared to life propelling the blond forward. He flew through Konoha's empty streets at over 150 miles per hour until he reached the gates to the Hyuga clan compound, which 'oddly' had no one guarding said gates. Nekesti flew over the gates while dropping the force cloak reviling himself to the Hyugas that were all gathered in front of the main branches mansion.

Standing on the roof of the main branches mansion was Hinata Hyuga, Hinata didn't change much in the face department aside from her kind and caring eyes being replaced by the eyes of a predator. She now stood at around 5'9 and wore a red and black version of Satele Shan's attire (photo on my deviantart page), she had two lightsabers strapped to her hips and a tattoo of the reborn insignia on her arm.

"Pleasantries can wait hime we don't have much time. I need you to get you and some other people out of the village before I start the attack." Nekesti explained getting a pout from the Hyuga clan head (Hinata killed her father to complete her training as a Sith.)

Hinata walk over to the edge of the mansions and yelled "Kick you miserable asses into high gear and get to the underground passages we have a flight to catch!" The Hyuga's charged into the main branch mansion, down its stairs, into its basement, and down the ladder in the center of the basement. Hinata was the last person down the ladder and the last person on the shuttle.

* * *

**9 hours later, **_**'Pride of the Sith',**_** bottom hanger**

After leaving the Hyuga compound Nekesti went to the Nara and Aburame along with Tentens apartment… he was going to go to Guy and Lee's shared apartment but then he thought _'If those two were to join the reborn ranks then…'_ Nekesti didnt even want to think of what could and would happen if he brought them along.

Nekesti once again stood in the 'Pride of the Sith' bottom hanger but this time he had an Assault Group(70,000 soldiers) which consisted of 30,000 Imperial Heavy Infantry, 20,000 dark jedi, and 20,000 of Death Legions Heavy Assault units, 70,000 men and women in total stood before Nekesti ready for war.

Behind the Assault Group engineers and pilots were running around preping the Rakatan Annihilators and Rakatan Walkers for the assault on the capital of the Land of Fire.

Nekesti activated the hangers speaker system "Shujiyio sis dranita waria tina an ri rirmiai wa tsis aiuso! Noj sis dranita kiha tuti utizirini oi tuti ramurisi'isi an ri risûchijis! Tuhu Sis dranita tuti woi ri dursosûtuni oi tqi tuti ri aiuso Tinri dzadotda konsû ni j'us kiha nindz sûrsyiyi sis diyina ri tina tqi tuti nuri zo orsi irsasia diâ ani wadinti tqi jiwasai ir shirsijia!" Nekesti yelled in High Sith causing everyone in the hanger to cheer

(Translation: Today this planet will fall to the reborn sith empire! While this planet may be primitive it is unknown to the republic! Once This planet is under our control it shall be the empires True capital many of you might not survive this day the fallen shall be given a proper burial and their names engraved into history!)

Nekesti turned around so that he was facing the ray shielding and once again yelled in High Sith "Shujiyio mis tqi tuti rirmiai wa dias ri wazrarsosûta iw sis dranita! Asimazi!

(Translation Today we shall be reborn as the rulers of this planet! Charge!")

The members of the assault group charged past Nekesti jumping out of the ship and using the force or jet packs to safely land in Konoha's red light district.

Konoha

It was still early in the morning so not many were out and about, the ones that were looked up to see the sky darkened by men and women dressed in weird looking armor. When the unknown people reached the ground all hell broke out…

* * *

**Tayuya, Kumo, **_**'Emperors Blade' **_**bottom hanger**

While Nekesti was preoccupied with Konoha Tayuya was tasked with capturing Kumo, Tayuya had already deployed her troops and was watching the battle waiting for the perfect moment to join the battle. She found that moment when a black laser hit the _'Emperors Blade' _causing it the shake almost causing Tayuya to lose her footing, but the shields held strong and the ship suffered no hull damage.

Tayuya reached out in the force to find the unlucky bastard that shot a laser at her ship, when she found him she jumped through the ray shield and free fell toward the soon to be dead Kumo nin…

* * *

**Karin, Iwa, 'C**_**ipher Alpha'**_**, Karin's lab.**

Karin's lab was set up just like the one on Nekesti's ship just a lot bigger. Karin was currently tasked with either destroying or capturing Iwa, while she did have a Mandalorian army she didn't feel like wasting her time with an all out assault so she dispatched her cipher agents and Sith assassins to kill off the villages remaining leaders and kidnap the villages clan heirs and heiress since she wanted to experiment on them and try to replicate their bloodline for the Royal Guard to use.

While Karin was tracking the progress of her assassins and agents she was more interested with the Sith spawn she was creating from a new born rancor to give to Nekesti as a birthday present. The rancor as it was was only 15 meters inches and it was locked behind a large ray shielded containment cell. Karin was meditating in front of the cell ironing out the last of the minor details of the soon to be Sith spawns battle capabilities _'neurotoxic laced claws that only a select few are immune to, lightsaber resistant skin, extreme resistance to turbolasers, improved speed, strength and intelligence, force resistance, ability to absorb its victims knowledge and send it to its master, ability to breath fire, lava resistant skin, increased size from 15 meters to 60 meters (196 feet), ability to breath on land and air, and modified memories to make it think Nekesti, me and Tayuya are its parents.'_ Karin thought to herself before she began the ritual.

Karin began to chant in high Sith (most of the chant I had planed wouldn't translate so ya sorry), dark tendrils of dark side infused smoke seeped into the cell and began to enter the rancor through its eyes, nose, and mouth. The rancor began to slam its head into the ray shield until Karin grabbed it with the force and rooted in place while the smoke did its work in mutating the beast.

The first noticeable changes were the rancor growing to 20 meters, and its claws began to drip what Karin assumed was the neurotoxin meaning stage one was complete. Stage two would begin in about 30 seconds, Karin knew that the cell wouldn't hold the beast when it reached full height she press a button on a remote she fished out of her pocket. The floor under the cell opened up reviling that the _'Cipher Alpha'_ was parked over the center of Iwa and the cells ray shield was deactivated and the now growing sithspawn was dropped into the center of Iwa kicking up a large cloud of dust and crushing a few buildings.

* * *

**Iwa, village center, midday**

When the dust cloud cleared the crowd of ninja and civilians that gather around the cloud out of curiosity toke a step back in fear at what they saw.

In the place of the cloud was a pitch black monster that towered over even the Tsuchikage's tower (right now the rancor is only 35 meters in height), its claw tipped fingers were easily half the size of the Tsuchikage's tower and were dripping a deadly looking red poison. The monster's face was flat and dominated by a mouth that was full of jagged razor sharp teeth and had two large beady eyes that showed more intelligence then one would assume a monster such as this one was capable of.

The monster let out a fear inducing roar that caused the civilians to panic and run away while the ninja began to attack the monster with jutsus only for them to hit the monster and shatter against its hard skin or simply do nothing at all other then anger them monster who let out another roar and began to spew a stream of pitch black fire out of its mouth. The stream of fire incinerated everything and anyone that it touched.

Some of the surviving ninja pulled out swords and ran at the monster while the rest threw kunai and shuriken all of them letting out a battle cry only for those battle cries to turn into screams of horror and shock when their weapons shattered when they made contact with its skin.

The ninja noticed noticed that a large shadow had engulfed them. When the looked up they saw that the source of the shadow was the monsters massive foot. They didnt even get a chance to run as the massive foot reduced them to mere smears of blood on its foot.

The beast toke notice to the large amount of humans running toward the villages wall, know that its mother wouldn't be pleased with it if it let them escape it got on all fours and became a blur to even the trained eye and appeared on the other side of the wall only to be hit head on by a five tailed white dolphin horse(Kokuo) hybrid sending the monster flying into a monstrous left hook from a red furred green skinned four tailed monkey(Son Goku) with the build of a gorilla, that sent it flying into a mountain.

Son Goku shot a large glob of lava while Kokuo blew a cloud of steam at what they knew was a rancor turned sithspawn. When the lava and steam hit the sithspawn that was getting up from the left hook it received it sent the sithspawn back into the mountain making a large cloud of dust and smoke.

When the dust and smoke cleared the two bijus paled at what they saw, the Sithspawn was now 60 meters tall, had two large tusk jetting out of its mouth and it was pissed.

"**Playing with you two was fun but mother wants that village destroyed with no survivors. So I'll end this quick"** the Sithspawn said in a dark voice causing to two biju to shoot a combined Biju Dama at the sithspawn who laughed and backhanded the Biju Dama toward Iwa.

After the Biju Dama detonated in the place of Iwa and everything 70 miles in each direction was a crater.

Son Goku and Kokuo looked at the crater that used to be Iwa in horror. With the two distracted the Sith spawn appeared behind them and effortlessly picked the two Biju up in its large hands and placed them in its mouth and with one swift bite the Biju were no more and their memories were collected. The Sithspawn quickly devoured the other half of the Biju when it felt its mother approaching its location.

**Karin, **_**'Cipher Alpha',**_** bridge**

Karin was observing the progress of her creation from her flagships bridge. To say that she was surprised when it spoke would be an understatement, she never expected for it to gain the ability to speak… but that just meant that her present was better then Tayuya's by leaps and bounds. Karin ordered the crew of the bridge to move the _cipher_ to the location of her creation and left the bridge heading to her lab to contact Nekesti.

* * *

**Nekesti, Konoha, village square**

Nekesti was surrounded by 30 anbu, who all had their tantos drawn and poised to strike if the unknown man even moved an inch.

"You are surrounded and outclassed surrender and we may spare your life" the lead anbu said arrogance practically dripping from his mouth.

Nekesti chuckled while he removed his lightsaber from his hip and depressed the activation nub "i should be saying that to you"

With that said Nekesti was infornt of the lead anbu with his lightsaber sticking out of the mans back killing him instantly. Angered by the death of their comrade they converged on Nekesti hoping to overwhelm him with their numbers.

Nekesti ducked under a slash that would have decapitated him and blasted the perpetrator with Sith lightning reducing the man to ashes then jumped over another slash that was aimed at his legs and retaliated by delivering a drop kick to the nearest anbu causing the womans chest to cave in.

Nekesti caught a punch that would have hit the visor of his helmet and ripped the offending limb from the senders shoulder and used it like a club and hit the anbu that was charging at him from his left in the neck. The force of the hit and the speed the man gained from charging at Nekesti caused his neck to snap with a loud crack.

Nekesti grew bored of killing the anbu who had yet to even hit him and created a spear of pressure around the remaining anbu's heads and increased the pressure causing their heads to explode sending blood, gore, and brain matter everywhere.

Nekesti's comlink beeped alerting him that either Tayuya or Karin had completed their assignments. Not wanting to be attacked while he was on his comlink Nekesti's rockets flared to life and him shot into the sky, once he was high enough in the air he turned on his comlink.

* * *

… **to be continued **

**muhahahahaha cliffhanger you must wait to find out how Nekesti and Tayuya's conquest goes.**

**Ok so moving on from that what up all you good news I'm not dead, I just had a lot of trouble with this chapter I rewrote this chapter like four or five times before I was satisfied I already have the next chapter mostly planned out although im not going to saw that it will be out next month since im also working on my other stories The New Sith empire or The Will of Death will be the next story I update. Marry belated x-mis or other holday and happy belated new years.**

**Ja ne**

**KNG signing out**


	10. New referral link (swtor)

**ok so the url i posted didnt work but AJ guardian found a solution, i have the link on my profile page copy 7 paste into your search bar and it will take you to the page.**


	11. Chp 8 preview

_Blood red and black Lightning crackled around Nekesti's hands before shooting into the sky piercing the clouds and forming a large dome around the village._

_Nekesti's evil laughter could be heard by everyone in the village and his ice cold voice "all are under the banner of the reborn Sith you have two minutes to get back to the __'Pride of the Sith' __less you want to be killed"_

_But Nekesti didnt allow it to exist for more then a few seconds before he drained the life force of every living being inside of the building and used a force push to send the Hokage tower into the Hokage monument. _

_Darui quickly abandoned the offensive and began dodging the red heads relentless slashes and jumped back a good 7 meters (22 feet) to get away from the woman. When his feet hit the ground Darui felt himself being pushed by a invisible force and was sent flying through a boulder before the same force pulled him back toward the women who delivered a devastating armor clad punch to his jaw which shattered his jaw. Darui cried out in pain as the force of the punch sent him flying backwards toward the boulder that he was sent through._


	12. Fall of the Major Elements

**KNG singing in…**

**Ok so I know I said that I wasn't going to put out another chapter of this story but the need to finish up the war has been eating away at my will and I've given into the need the write the next chapter. Also I honestly feel like shit right now, somehow my immune system went on vacation and I caught a cold. The cold for the most part lasted about 12 hours but I then developed a very bad cough, bad to the point when I was coughing so bad that I lost my voice. Once I went to the doctor(my first visit since 2013) they said I had allergies but that's complete bullshit the same doctors at the place I go have been saying that I didn't have any allergies since I was very little. So honestly I'm doubt I'm going to be able to go to school since my cough has gotten worse and my voice went completely out (it mostly came back yesterday (1-18-16) and I doubt it intends to come back anytime soon since when I try to talk the only thing that comes out is a distorted whisper. So I have nothing better to do then type up fanfics for you guys while drinking tea and popping cough drops like they were mollys.**

**Sorry it toke 2 months to get this chapter out i've been busy with some real life stuff thats been taking up most of my time and being a guild leader taking up the rest. I'm currently working on the next chapter of The New Sith Empire and Saints Roaches to Rollies(New saints row 2 fanfic) as you all read this.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**246vili: yes it will. The sithspawn is almost 30 meters bigger than the biju and their mouths cover most of their faces. But I did make him to be somewhat OP and is made to compete with the zillo beast from star wars the clone wars.**

**.3950: thank you for pointing out that mistake out.**

**Dspendragon125: I don't think I would be able to sleep if I had them clones or Nekesti would have killed them to save himself from a massive headache.**

**BartWLewis: yes you will**

**KuronoDono12: thanks**

**Beni245: right now**

**Karlos1234ify: thanks**

**Arckane: Acting like a dumbass? Do you mean the little bit of humor I added in chapter 2? well sorry to say bruh bruh but read though all the chapters before you call Nekesti a dumb ass and just because you dont like the fanfic dont mean its bad the 334 favorites and 409 alerts say other wise.**

* * *

**Key**

**"**Sith**" speech**

**"**_Sith_**" thoughts**

**"Sith" voices of higher beings**

**"****_Sith_****" thoughts of higher beings**

**Rapper of the month: KukuKelz**

**Song of the month: Trouble - Bussin**

**Authors of the month: Naruto plug**

* * *

**Star Wars the Old Republic**

**If any of you play Star Wars the Old Republic my name is KyuubiNoGoku, kyuubinoonishi, bladenekesti, and kingnekesti. I'm a level 65 sith juggernaut (sith warrior) and I've started my own guild The Reborn Sith Empire on the Begeren colony server.**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_Nekesti was surrounded by 30 anbu, who all had their tantos drawn and poised to strike if the unknown man even moved an inch._

_"You are surrounded and outclassed surrender and we may spare your life" the lead anbu said arrogance practically dripping from his mouth._

_Nekesti chuckled while he removed his lightsaber from his hip and depressed the activation nub "I should be saying that to you"_

_With that said Nekesti was infornt of the lead anbu with his lightsaber sticking out of the man's back killing him instantly. Angered by the death of their comrade they converged on Nekesti hoping to overwhelm him with their numbers._

_Nekesti ducked under a slash that would have decapitated him and blasted the perpetrator with Sith lightning reducing the man to ashes then jumped over another slash that was aimed at his legs and retaliated by delivering a drop kick to the nearest anbu causing the woman's chest to cave in._

_Nekesti caught a punch that would have hit the visor of his helmet and ripped the offending limb from the senders shoulder and used it like a club and hit the anbu that was charging at him from his left in the neck. The force of the hit and the speed the man gained from charging at Nekesti caused his neck to snap with a loud crack._

_Nekesti grew bored of killing the anbu who had yet to even hit him and created a spear of pressure around the remaining anbu's heads and increased the pressure causing their heads to explode sending blood, gore, and brain matter everywhere_

_Nekesti's comlink beeped alerting him that either Tayuya or Karin had completed their assignments. Not wanting to be attacked while he was on his comlink Nekesti's rockets flared to life and him shot into the sky, once he was high enough in the air he turned on his comlink._

**All caught up. Let's get to the story then**

* * *

**Nekesti, Konoha**

Karin's holographic form appeared on Nekesti's comlink looking happier than normal "Report" Nekesti commanded

Karin nodded "The destruction of Iwa is complete and the capture of the village's clan heirs and heiress was a success. Also I'm sending the footage of the attack via your helmets video feed." Karin reported while sending Nekesti the footage.

Nekesti watched the footage of the Sithspawn destroying Iwa and killing Son Goku and Kokuo. Saying he was impressed would be an understatement, he was more than impressed, he was amazed at the shear destruction the Sithspawn caused. Nekesti's was going a million light years a second thinking of the many ways it could be used. But as amazed as he was with Karin's creation one question was on his mind _'why, why would she go through the trouble of making a Sithspawn just to destroy one primitive village'_ Nekesti's mind was trying to think of a good reason why she made the Sithspawn and couldn't think of one, well that was until he heard what Karin said next that is.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun! I hope you like your present" Karin said stopping Nekesti's train of thought.

Nekesti laughed at the irony of this _'It's fitting that the destruction of Konoha would take place on my birthday'_ Nekesti thought

"Thank you Karin, now go to Ame (hidden rain village and the main base for the Akasuki)." Nekesti said and cut the transmission.

Nekesti looked down at the village his army was currently bringing hell upon although they were taking their sweet time doing so… and Nekesti was bored of cutting down the village's ninja and anbu and a bored Nekesti was a destructive Nekesti.

Blood red and black Lightning crackled around Nekesti's hands before shooting into the sky piercing the clouds and forming a large dome around the village.

**Down in the village**

When the dome of lightning formed all fighting stopped and Sith, Mandalorian, Imperials, and Revanites all began to panic since they've seen firsthand what Nekesti intended to do and the lack of remorse their emperor held when things were taking too long in his mind.

Nekesti's evil laughter could be heard by everyone in the village and his ice cold voice "all are under the banner of the reborn Sith you have two minutes to get back to the _'Pride of the Sith'_less you want to be killed"

Everyone in Nekesti's assault group stopped what they were doing and either used their jet packs or the force to get to the _'Pride of the Sith'._

Once the two minutes passed lightning began to rain down from the sky striking the village reducing everything and anyone into atoms. After a full ten minutes of lightning striking the village, the only thing left standing was the Hokage tower.

But Nekesti didn't allow it to exist for more than a few seconds before he drained the life force of every living being inside of the building and used a force push to send the Hokage tower into the Hokage monument. When the building hit the monument the forth Hokage's face crumbled reviling the civilizations and ninja that toke up refuge inside of the monument.

Instead of killing the survivors Nekesti ordered Skylrei to send down a few shuttles and capture all of the survivors, have them sorted out by how strong their connection to the force is before shipping all of them to Korriban for training or to be killed.

With that handled Nekesti flew back to the _'Pride of The Sith's'_ bottom hanger where he was greeted with cheers and celebration between the assault group members,

Nekesti shook his head and set a course for his chambers to relax before Tayuya commed him to brag about how easy it was for her to desecrate Kumo.

* * *

**Kumo**

To the villagers of Kumo the attack happened so fast, first a strange flying ship and of metal appeared out of nowhere and hundreds of thousands of oddly dressed men and women descended from the ship with blades of light and metal contraptions that shot red colored lasers. Then the slaughters happened the ninja fired off lightning Jutsu after lightning Jutsu at the attackers but they did nothing and the battle quickly became vary one-sided. When the villagers thought the worse had come even more men and women descended from the ship, these men and woman's armor were covered in flames, then the fires started the flame covered men and women held weapons that spewed forth unforgiving waves of black flames.

The villager while they were panicking they were all cursing their Kage for not being there to protect them. (They think he's still at the summit)

At this time ninja and villager were losing hope by the second, the streets were covered in burned and hold filled body's and the buildings weren't faring any better most were on fire and the rest were nearing collapse. All in all the village was fucked.

**With Tayuya, just outside of Kumo**

Tayuya was free falling toward the location that she felt the laser come from. With her advanced sight she could see the one who sent the laser at her flagship, he was a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes with bored look plastered on his face, and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wore a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. He also had stylized characters for water (水) and lightning (雷) tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, likely denoting his chakra's nature affinities, Water Release and Lightning Release.

Tayuya know exactly who this was Karin had a large profile on him. Darui student of the Third Raikage. During his training he learned the Raikage's unique black lightning technique. Darui was one of the targets Karin wanted for her experiments which meant Karin would bitch to her for a month if she killed him.

When Tayuya was nearing the ground she righted herself midair and crashed into the ground with the force of a nuke. The force of her landing caused a crater that spanned 5 meters (16 feet) wide 5 meters deep and kicked up a large cloud of dust.

Not waiting for the dust cloud to clear Tayuya sent a torrent of red lightning at Darui only for him to dodge and draw his sword and charged into the dust cloud.

Feeling Darui charging at her Tayuya unclasped her lightsabers from her belt and depressed the activation nub igniting the red and black blade, Tayuya charged at Darui meeting him half way. Darui attempted a downward slash only for his blade to be cut into three pieces and got his left hand cut off for his trouble.

Darui quickly abandoned the offensive and began dodging the red heads relentless slashes and jumped back a good 7 meters (22 feet) to get away from the woman. When his feet hit the ground Darui felt himself being pushed by an invisible force and was sent flying through a boulder before the same force pulled him back toward the women who delivered a devastating armor clad punch to his jaw which shattered his jaw. Darui cried out in pain as the force of the punch sent him flying backwards toward the boulder that he was sent through.

Tayuya fazed out of existence in a burst of speed and appeared behind Darui and sent him flying into the air with a kick to his already shattered jaw. Tayuya disappeared again and dropped kicked the still ascending Darui halting his assent and sending him flying over the village gates. Before Darui could completely pass over the walls Tayuya once again appeared over him and curb stomped him to the village walls.

Tayuya grace fully landed on the village wall and walk over to the spot where Darui laid prone barely breathing and unconscious. She briefly wondered if she should have held back a little more before laughing.

Tayuya grabbed Darui's leg and began dragging him to the assault shuttle which had recently landed near the area where the one sided fight began. She made sure to take the bumpiest and rock filled path adding head trauma to the long list of injuries she had already given him. _'Karin never did say he didn't have to be beaten near death'_the red head thought as she entered the shuttle.

* * *

**Kumo, 5 minutes after Tayuya's fight with Darui**

While Tayuya was beating Darui near death, the entirety of her assault group had returned to the ship so they wouldn't get caught in flame legions crossfire.

With flame legions arrival and the fires that followed them where ever they went, the remaining ninja of Kumo that weren't dead, injured, or running around on fire had turned tail and ran toward the mountain that the Raikage tower was built into thinking that it would save them from flame legion.

Flame legions field marshal Mai Cey watched impassively as her legion lit the buildings that were still standing ablaze. Mai stood at 5'6 with shoulder length silver hair that was tied into a high ponytail. She proudly wore the flame covered armor of flame legion, the thing that signified her as a field marshal was the reborn Sith insignia in the center of her armors chest piece and the tattered and singed cape. Her face was covered by her helmet that had 'bad motherfucker' etched just above her visor.

Mai turned her attention from her soldiers who were lighting the buildings on fire to her soldiers who had their flame throwers trained on the base of the mountain awaiting her command to burn there was into the mountain and incinerate the people that were hiding inside the mountain.

"READY!.STEADY!…. FIRE!" Mai yelled in a slightly robotic voice due to her having her helmet on.

Flames spewed out of the flamethrowers and met with the base of the mountain causing the rock to melt into lava which was cooled by one member of flame legion who held a high pressure hose used to put out fires on a starship.

After 20 minutes of melting their way into the mountain they finally reached the large chamber that the villagers were hiding in. Mai casually walked into the chamber with her D7-5T blaster rifle/flamethrower pointed at the villagers "Hello fuck wads welcome to hell my name is Mai how may I reduce you all to ashes on this fine fiery day!" Mai shouted voice full of pyromania.

After she finished her statement her blaster let out a barrage of blaster bolts at the large group of people who began to panic and ran toward the entrance that they entered through only for a "stray" missile to explode in the front the crowd creating a large wall of flames blocking the entrance. "Kukuku escape isn't an option now be good charcoal and burn" Mai said as she threw a phyro grenade in the center of the crowd.

The phyro grenade began to spew out flames in all directions lighting the people closest to it on fire and they in turn lit the others on fire while they ran around trying to put themselves out. They never saw the same guy who had the hose cover them in gas before lobbing a regular grenade into the crowd blowing up a few people and igniting the gas.

Their screams of pain were music to flame legions ears as they echoed throughout the chamber. Mai ordered some of her soldiers to place nukes around the chamber away from the flames and to put flame retardant foam in the path of the fire to prevent the nukes from prematurely detonating while they were still within the blast radius.

Once the nukes were set and the fire blocked off from the nukes Mai called for flame legion to return to the _'Emperors Blade'_with hast.

* * *

**10 minutes later****_'Emperors Blade'_**

It toke 10 minutes for the entirety of flame legion to return to the _'Emperors Blade'._ Once Mai was sure that everyone was accounted for she made a bee line for the bridge where she was sure Tayuya was.

**Bridge**

Tayuya was standing next to a Togruta woman of average height(5'4) looking at night sky waiting for Mai to return and give her report before Tayuya in turn gave her report to Nekesti. The woman's skin was a pale red borderline pink (dark side corruption). Her lekku (head tails. Look up a picture of shaak ti to understand what a Togruta's lekku look like) were predominantly black with some strips of red on the upper part of her lekku. She wore an all red version of the Grand Admiral uniform with a GSI-24D disruptor pistol attached to her hip and a lightsaber on her other hip.

Mai's footsteps alerted the two women of her presence, when the two turned around Mai gave them a salute before giving her report to Tayuya and informed the two about the nukes that she had placed in the chamber where the now burnt remains of Kumo survivors resided.

The Togruta began to bark orders to the bridge crew to get the ship out of the blast radius and estimated fallout zone once Mai had finished her giving her report.

Once the _'Emperors Blade'_ was a safe distance from what remained of Kumo Mai detonated the nukes causing a large mushroom cloud that could likely be seen from Kiri. With the amount of nukes Mai had placed the majority of Kaminari no Kuni (Land of lightning) was uninhabitable due to the fallout.

Tayuya didn't see nor did she care about seeing her field marshal nuke a village she need to give her report to her cousins so that she could get back to the war they were wagging in the unknown regions. Tayuya walked out of the bridge and made a beeline for her personal quarters.

**_'Emperors Blade'_** **Tayuya's personal quarters**

Tayuya's quarters were... well for a lack of better words looked like hell had a spice baby with a graveyard. The room was massive, the walls and floor was glass except for a small path that led up to a large throne made out of skulls and blades and a bed large enough to fit five people comfortably. Behind and under the glass walls and floors was lava and what looked like ten baby Fireworms or Lava Dragons as most people called them, the lava dragons were only 5 meters (16 feet) long with black crystalline scales that protected them from the lava that they dwelled within. The room was dully lit by 30 torches that lined the glass walls.

When Tayuya entered her quarters and sat on her throne then pressed a button on the armrest. When she pressed the button the floor parted and the lava dragons shoot up out of the lava waiting for their master to feed them.

Tayuya pressed another button, 10 large rodents twice the size of Nekesti were released from their cages into the lava. Sensing the rodents the lava dragons dived in to lava splashing lava all over the room which Tayuya used the force to redirect back into the lava before closing the floor then walking over to the holoterminal and contacting Nekesti.

* * *

**_'Pride of The Sith'_** **Nekesti's chambers**

Nekesti barely repressed a sigh after hearing Tayuya's report "So you allowed Mai to nuke an entire village?"

"Yup"

"Rendering the entire country uninhabitable ."

"Yup"

"And you didn't think to stop her"

"Nope"

"and you call this a success?"

"yes"

Nekesti deadpanned at his slightly older cousin's indifferent attitude and her use of only three letter words to answers _'I'm not sure if I should punish her, congratulate her, or say fuck it and take a nap to avoid the headache'_ Nekesti thought while rubbing his temples.

Nekesti choose to just give her next set of orders and go take a nap "Meet Karin in orbit so that we can eliminate the Akasuki and be done with this planet and return to the front lines."

Nekesti shut off the holoterminal and belly flopped onto his bed where he passed out.

…

* * *

**1 day and 23 hours later**

Nekesti's eyes snapped open when he felt another body on top of his. He tried to move only to find out that who ever was on top of him had their arms wrapped around his body.

Nekesti already knew who was using him as a full body pillow since this was a common occurrence for him._ 'why does she insist on using me as a full body pillow.'_ Nekesti thought before he sent currents of electricity through his body and into the persons body electrocuting them and causing them to shot up into the air and onto the floor spasming uncontrollably.

Nekesti got off his bed and looked at the still spasming figure on the ground. "Karin get the fuck up I know that that wasn't enough voltage to cause you to spasm and STOP SNEAKING INTO MY BED WHILE I SLEEP." Nekesti yelled while delivering a kick to her ribs which sent the now identified Karin flying across the chambers and into the wall where she fell into a heap while….laughing? (Karin might be a little insane)

Nekesti shook his head at Karin's….being ummm Karin. _'I'm surrounded by idiots' _he thought while trying to nurse the headache he was trying to escape from.

**45 minutes later, Bridge**

We now find out blond emperor sitting on his throne with Karin (who was acting sane for the time being) to his right and the holographic form of Tayuya to his right. To the ones who couldn't use the force the two dark council members and emperor were just siting or standing(depends on who were talking about) there unmoving but to a trained user of the force they were currently in a mind link.

* * *

**Mind link**

_'sending our troops into Ame would be sending them to their deaths Pain would make short work of them. Then theirs the rest of the still living Akasuki members we would only be sending out armies to their deaths and lets not forget to take into account that once word gets out about the elite and most decorated legions being decimated by primitive people on a primitive planet the moral of our empire would suffer a heavy decline.…' Nekesti said though the mental link although it was more so directed toward Tayuya who suggested a full scale invasion_

_Tayuya remained silent_

_'lets not also forget that your legion would be the least effective in this scenario since its always raining in Ame, even if you did manage to light some thing on fire either the shinobi will out out the fire or Pain will make it rain even harder once again putting out the fires. Naruto's Death legion would be the most qualified for a full out assault since they are the most versatile legion we have with us at the moment.' Karin said butting in._

_'OK then what was your plan then?' Tayuya asked pissed that everything they said thus far was true. She maybe stubborn but even she could see the logic behind he sister and cousin's thoughts._

_'I propose the fun way that will decrease the amount of time we are wasting on this planet when we could be back on the front lines where we belong. My plan is simple orbital bombardment then we cast the The Dark World Ritual on the planet and leave the rest to the Kage's' Nekesti explained getting an evil smirk from Tayuya and an insane grin from Karin._

**((The Dark World Ritual is a Sith Ritual that infuses a Planet with the Dark Side of the Force. When the Sith conquer a world they are to use this Ritual to infuse it with the Dark Side of the Force thus permanently aligning that Planet with the Dark Side. This Ritual is a means to ensure that the Republic and the Jedi can never reclaim the planet that Sith have conquered, **

**This technique requires fifteen powerful Sith Lords to infuse the planet with Dark Side of the Force. This Technique is a very delicate one that requires the users complete focus because one mistake can result in the destruction of the planet that the ritual is being performed on, in fact it is for this reason why the Jedi don't interfere with the ritual once it begins.)created by the Sith'ari)**

_'Each of you create five clones and send them to Kiri then have them prepare for the ritual and I'll do the same.' Nekesti commanded while creating five shadow clones and infusing them with the dark side. Once his clones were competently infused with the dark side he set them on their way along with Karin's dark side infused clones._

* * *

**Real world**

Nekesti called over Skylrei who drop what ever she was doing and rushed over to his throne kneeling.

Order the _'__Tyrant__', 'Apocalypse', 'Vanguard', 'Defiant', 'The Leviathan', 'Eternity', _and_ 'Immortal'_ to commence full scale bombardment of the coordinates labeled Ami. Also make sure they know that failure is not an option. Nekesti commanded

Skylrei saluted Nekesti and went to one of the holoterminals one the bridge to contact the admirals of the ships chosen by her emperor.

Nekesti watched Skylrei as she walked to do as she was told. He stood from his throne, stretched a little, and walked off the bridge toward the turbolift that led directly to his personal hanger.

* * *

**Nekesti's personal hanger**

Nekesti, Tayuya, and Karin's flagships had a personal hanger that only their field marshals and admirals knew about. The hanger also wasn't on the schematics for their ships to avoid any possible sabotage to their personal star ships and give them an escape route should their flagships go under.

The hanger had 14 ships docked in it, but the only two that mattered right now was Nekesti's Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft '_Tsatotazi w'ana'(Dreadful star)_(same type of starship S_lave I_) and his Sith Meditation Sphere _Dhasias w'ana (Beautiful star)_

_'Tsatotazi w'ana'_ was painted a darkish red and black, like all Firesprays, '_Tsatotazi w'ana'_ sat flat on its bottom surface when idle, although during flight the ship rotated 90 degrees to maneuver vertically. Nekesti did added a unique stabilization system which always kept the cockpit oriented "up". _Tsatotazi w'ana _was heavily armed, her armament included two heavy twin blaster cannons, two rapid firing laser cannons, one Minelayer, two AA/SL proton torpedo launchers, one Homing beacon launcher, and one F1 tractor beam projector. Most of her weapons were hidden minus the heavy twin blaster cannons and rapid firing laser cannons. She also had a Cloaking device, Decoy system, Sensor mask and jamming systems, and Static discharge port as countermeasures.

_' Dhasias w'ana'_ was a Female-programmed Sith Meditation Sphere, _she_ had a round cockpit and resembled Yuuzhan Vong creations, but she was inorganic and had a dark red-black color. Her main weapon shot large spheres at a target. Her interior was bare minus the place where the pilot sat in a meditative posture in the center of the cockpit and communicated mentally with her.

Seeing as _'Dhasias w'ana'_ was spacious enough the carry several people with out any discomfort Nekesti chose to use her to transport him and Karin to Yukigakura.

_' Dhasias w'ana'_ sensing her creator approaching her boarding ramp extended allowing Nekesti and Karin to enter her.

Nekesti went to the pilots meditation area while Karin went to a couch that _'Dhasias w'ana'_ made appear when she sensed Karin enter behind Nekesti.

_'Dhasias take us to the citadel in Yukigakura.' _Nekesti mentally commanded

_'Yes my master' _Dhasias w'ana obediently replied.

_Dhasias w'ana's_ engines roared as she shot out of the hanger toward Yukigakura. If one were to look out of _Dhasias w'ana's_ view port they would have seen another meditation spear exit '_Emperors Blade'_

* * *

…**.to be continued **

**Yo whats good with you all like I said in the A.U at the beginning of the chapter I've been really busy.**

**KNG signing out….**


	13. Tis a Dark World indeed

**KNG signing in…**

**yo whats good all you people, how yall doin on the fine day… or night. ****I just got done watching the smosh movie and it was funny as shit. I'm also rewatching the clone wars cartoon on netflix to prep for the clone wars arcs. I'll be starting the romance between Aayla Secura and Nekesti first due to the fact that they are the closest in age seeing as they were both born in 48 BBY (before battle of Yavin). Aayla ****wont turn back form the dark side in this fanfiction ****as I think Nekesti might be seaking certain half Anzat and find a blue diamond in the rough (cyber cookie to the ones who guess minus the one who rewrote her for the star wars universe) **

**edited 3/20/16**

* * *

**Reviews**

**TheOnlyKing: Thanks for correcting me.**

** .3950: you are right I don't know how I missed that, I might have been thing about the character named Ami but it been corrected. I did see Road to Ninja and I'm not very knowledgeable about the DBZ verse aside from the basic stuff but I'll keep the ideal in mind encase I do decide to write one.**

**Plums: think you and it is a god way to make sure that no rodents survive**

**246vili: thank you. Thats not all it will take for Ibonihs IV to be fully under The Reborn Siths control but I plan for Nekesti to have the Kage's handle the miniscule things and return to the front lines of his war to conquer the unknown regions. Tayuya's room does matche her...fiery personalty**

**Karlos1234ify: yup lol**

**AJGuardian: ya everyone's been telling me that I've corrected it now tho**

**Guest: thank you**

** 94: Support email: support **

**Please include the following"[abuse]"tag in your support email subject.****  
****Alert administrators of site abuse by other members: spamming, submission of content against site guidelines, etc.****  
****Please be detailed as possible in your report and when applicable, include link to the story, review, member profile, or any other evidence in question.**

**Nekesti's harem composed of Mei Terumi, Karin, Hinata, and Tayuya from the Naruto verse. Jaesa Willsaam, Shaak ti, and Aayla Secura from the star wars verse. Nekesti wont start dating them all at once each romance will happen at a different time.**

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_Nekesti, Tayuya, and Karin's flagships had a personal hanger that only their field marshals and admirals knew about. The hanger also wasn't on the schematics for their ships to avoid any possible sabotage to their personal star ships and give them an escape route should their flagships go under._

_The hanger had 14 ships docked in it, but the only two that mattered right now was Nekesti's Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft 'Tsatotazi w'ana'(Dreadful star)(same type of starship Slave I) and his Sith Meditation Sphere Dhasias w'ana (Beautiful star)_

_'Tsatotazi w'ana' was painted a darkish red and black, like all Firesprays, 'Tsatotazi w'ana' sat flat on its bottom surface when idle, although during flight the ship rotated 90 degrees to maneuver vertically. Nekesti did added a unique stabilization system which always kept the cockpit oriented "up". Tsatotazi w'ana was heavily armed, her armament included two heavy twin blaster cannons, two rapid firing laser cannons, one Minelayer, two AA/SL proton torpedo launchers, one Homing beacon launcher, and one F1 tractor beam projector. Most of her weapons were hidden minus the heavy twin blaster cannons and rapid firing laser cannons. She also had a Cloaking device, Decoy system, Sensor mask and jamming systems, and Static discharge port as countermeasures._

_' Dhasias w'ana' was a Female-programmed Sith Meditation Sphere, she had a round cockpit and resembled Yuuzhan Vong creations, but she was inorganic and had a dark red-black color. Her main weapon shot large spheres at a target. Her interior was bare minus the place where the pilot sat in a meditative posture in the center of the cockpit and communicated mentally with her._

_Seeing as 'Dhasias w'ana' was spacious enough the carry several people with out any discomfort Nekesti chose to use her to transport him and Karin to Yukigakura._

_' Dhasias w'ana' sensing her creator approaching her boarding ramp extended allowing Nekesti and Karin to enter her._

_Nekesti went to the pilots meditation area while Karin went to a couch that 'Dhasias w'ana' made appear when she sensed Karin enter behind Nekesti._

_'Dhasias take us to the citadel in Yukigakura.' Nekesti mentally commanded_

_'Yes my master' Dhasias w'ana obediently replied._

_Dhasias w'ana's engines roared as she shot out of the hanger toward Yukigakura. If one were to look out of Dhasias w'ana's view port they would have seen another meditation spear exit 'Emperors Blade'_

**All caught up. Lets go then**

* * *

**Amegakure, Random home**

Jatuya Hidoki a 12 year old boy was giddy about the telescope his parents had gotten him for his birthday earlier that day. Even though it was was always raining in Ame he could still look at Pain's tower and hope that something interesting happened.

After little Jatuya set up his telescope so it was looking at Pain's tower and he looked through it his retinas were melted by a bright flash of light that ripped through the tower blinding him not that it matter since his house was destroyed by another laser.

_**Pain's tower, 15 minutes- 30 seconds before it's destruction**_

_Pain or Nagato Uzumaki one of the few surviving members of the Uzumaki clan (you all know what he looks likes), the nephew of Kushina and was the lucky (or unlucky) bastard that was at the top of Nekesti's vary long list of people that were going to die._

_Nagato was currently in a heated argument with his long time friend Konan about her leaving Amegakure before his cousin's(Karin, Tayuya, and Nekesti) armies were at its door step._

_Nagato knew from the start when the Akasuki started hunting the Biju and when he felt the dark side choose his younger cousin as the dark lord of the Sith that his days were numbered, he broke his clans oldest laws when he attempted to kill a fellow clansmen(Nekesti). The Uzumaki clans most guarded secret was their origins, the Uzumaki clan came from a long since destroyed planet whose name has been lost to the ages even to the Uzumaki's themselves._

_The Uzumaki's were so heavily attuned to the dark side of the force that they could feed off of it to lengthen their life spans much like the Anzati._

_(lets get bat on subject)_

"_Nagato why cant you come with me! I can you lose you…. not after Yahiko!" Konan yelled tears rolling down her normally stoic face._

_Nagato tried to calm Konan down by smiling but was awarded with a coughing fit for his effort…."*cough! cough* you wont lose me Konan I'll always be with you even if you cant see me. I knew from the day we found out that Naruto Uzumaki*cough*…. or Darth Nekesti as he been titled was the container of the Nine Tails that I wouldn't live much longer. By hunting the Nine Tails I committed high treason an offense that calls for the death of the one who has committed the crime.…."_

_Nagato started coughing up blood. Seeing her only friend coughing up blood she tried to run and get his pills but found that she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried._

"_No let me suffer I deserve it after hunting down aunt Kushina's only child *cough! cough! Wheeze*…. I should have attempted to kill Obito (he found out when he got Obito drunk) when I found out what he really planned."_

_Konan kept trying to fight against the force that was preventing her from getting the pills that would help Nagato even though he didn't want to take them._

_Seeing that Konan wasn't going to leave willingly he used his limited knowledge of the force to put her into a force induced sleep and pulled out a holocron, datapad, and recording device._

_On the datapad he wrote a letter to Nekesti begging him to look after Konan and another for Konan to read. The holocron needed no explanation. And with the recording device he recorded his life history and his final words to Konan and Nekesti._

_**30 seconds before the destruction of his tower**_

_Once he finished he gathered a large amount of the force and sent toward Konan teleporting her onto the steps of the citadel in Yukigakura where she was discovered by Koyuki and quickly rushed to the hanger that Nekesti would arrive in._

_Nagato smiled knowing the Konan wouldn't die with him. As quickly as his smile came it disappeared when he sensed Obito enter the room. Once Obito appeared out of the vortex Nagato was down to 15 seconds, acting quickly Nagato closed Obito's chakra path ways with the force and grabbed with the forces rooting him to where he was standing and ensuring that he would take Obito to the grave with him._

_A green laser ripped through the tower vaporizing Nagato who disappeared becoming a force ghost and Obito who….well just died._

* * *

**With Nekesti, Yukigakura, Citadel Royal Hanger**

Nekesti knew that Nagato would send Konan to him so that she wouldn't die with him. He may hate Nagato with a passion but he had to give it to the man, he baffled Nekesti by sending the blue haired woman to him. He didnt know if Nagato was a fool, or he thought that giving her to Nekesti that she would kill him in his sleep, or that he would look after the blue haired woman.

The second and third were the most logical reasons that Nagato would send Konan to him. Nekesti just then noticed the stuff that was in her hand, he turned on the recording device and cursed in high Sith making Tayuya proud and getting a sweat drop from everyone else in the hanger.

Nagato basically called him out on his status as leader of the Uzumaki clan, if he denied the request it would look bad on his part and if he did accept the request then he would have to deal with another female that would make his life even more troublesome then it already was.

Nekesti sighed and lashed out shooting pure black force lightning at the person closest to him, which unfortunately (for the victim) was one of Koyuki's guards.

The guard was vaporized when the lightning hit him, which made Nekesti feel a lot better but he was still pissed. Nekesti toke a deep breath to calm himself down… and vaporized another one of Koyuki's guards "Koyuki take her to karin's lab on my flagship and make sure she's properly restrained" Nekesti commanded getting a nod for the Kage.

Nekesti teleported to the citadel's lowest level which was 200 feet below sea level.

* * *

**Citadel's lowest level**

The lowest level of the citadel was deemed level -324 due to how deep underground it was.

Level -324 was one large room (300×300) that was dimly lit by randomly placed torches. The walls of the level were covered in Sith runes that were likely meant to help hasten the process of infusing a planet with the dark side. In the center of the room were the fourteen clones Nekesti, Tayuya, and Karin created to prep the Dark world ritual meditating in a large incomplete circle.

In an explosion of the dark side that was followed by two others Nekesti, Tayuya, and Karin appeared in the large room. Not even sparing a second they completed the circle and with a nod shared between all of them the began the ritual.

Wisps of the dark side in its purest form seeped out of the clones and their creators forming a large floating reddish purple sphere that was floating just above the center of the circle signifying that phase one of 3 had started

**15 hours later**

In the 15 hours that passed since the 3 humans and 14 clones began the ritual the sphere of pure dark side energies had grown to the point where it looked like a small sun, at this point one could say that phase one was complete.

Feeling that they had gathered enough dark side energies they willed the sphere to shoot a beam into the ground(phase two) to begin the process of turning the entire planet to the dark side.

**Ibonihs IV**

Ibonihs IV's inhabitants wither they be animal or humans were changing, the animals were being mutated into feral Sithspawns which attacked any and everything that they could find. The humans of the planets felt themselves being corrupted and their thoughts becoming darker as the dark side corrupted them making any and all chances of them ever aligning with the light side impossible.

* * *

**Jedi Temple, Council Chambers**

Ever since Nekesti spoke to the council there was tension between them although they did well to hid it from anyone who wasn't on the council.

They were currently discussing jedi shit when they felt another blast of the dark side which knocked all of the council minus Yoda who calmly sat in his seat. Once the council composed themselves one of them asked Yoda what they felt.

"Turned a planet to dark side Darth Nekesti has." Yoda replied not worried at all

"But how is that possible, I've never heard of any ritual that could change a planets alignment" Yaddle asked

"One such ritual there is, lost to the ages I thought it was but wrong I have been." Yoda said already knowing what most of the council was going to do.

The council went in to an uproar most saying that they should eliminate Darth Nekesti before he becomes even more of a threat while other argued that they should try to reason with him. Yoda and Yaddle sighed at the councils behavior, they both walked out of the chambers unnoticed by the council

**Ibonihs IV, Yukigakura, level -324, 3 days later**

Phase two toke 3 days to complete do to how big Ibonihs IV was and the massive amount of organic life on the planet. Phase 3 was them absorbing the left over dark side energies inside of a small metal sphere that once opened after the energies were sealed inside would explode with the force of 25 nukes blowing up all at once.

* * *

_**'Pride of the Sith'**_**, ****Karin's lab****, 3 hours later**

Nekesti along with Tayuya and Karin were still tired from preforming the dark world ritual but they needed to handle Konan so that they could depart to Tathol sector.

Konan was chained to the far back wall of the now vacated lab the formally belonged to Karin. The chains used to restrain her we covered in seals to prevent her from dispersing into paper and escaping even though she wouldn't be able to get off the ship.

The sharp his of the entrance to Karin's lab woke the blue haired paper user. "Nagato!" she screamed and started thrashing around causing the chains to rattle.

The sound of the chains rattling caused Konan to stop thrashing about and take her surroundings. The first thing she did was check to see if she still had her clothes on, she gave a sigh of relief at the fact that she was still dressed but she was still on alert. Her eyes scanned the room she was in, to her it looked like one of Orochimaru's labs minus the disfigured body's of his failed experiments. She half expected to see the pale nuke nin some where in the room but the sight she saw was ten times worse then the snake pedophile. In front of her stood the vary person that the Akasuki hunted flanked by two red heads she recognized as Tayuya of the sound four Orochimaru's personal body guards said to have died during the kidnapping of Sasuke and Karin the mad doctor former leader of one of Orochimaru's hideouts until about four years ago. Konan had always found it strange that Karin fell of the face of planet around the same time Naruto did, when she asked Nagato about it he said not to worry about it and that her disappearance didn't matter since she wouldn't affect their plans. She knew her long time friend was hiding something from her and now she knew what he was hiding. She submersed that Nagato some how knew that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had somehow stolen her from the snake pedophile but hid it from the rest of the Akasuki. Konan once the thought of Nagato crossed her mind again she looked around the room hopping to see her crippled friend

Nekesti growing bored of the silence decided to break said silence "Nagato is dead if thats the reason that your looking around"

"You lie! Nagato isn't dead! He cant be!" Konan screamed trashing around trying to break free of the chains that were preventing her from killing the bastard that killed Nagato.

"If he was then would you be chained up, if he was still alive then would I and my cousins be standing in front of you right now wouldn't he? I killed the scum you call Nagato and watched the life drain from his eyes before I plucked them out of their sockets" Nekesti said giving her a condescending smirk that infuriated the paper user.

"Give into your anger, use it to strike me down" Nekesti said releasing a little bit of his corrupting force presence.

Konan was livid it wasn't enough that he killed Nagato but he also stole his eyes, this bastard needed to die but she lacked the strength break free of the chains.

_**'give into your anger. Use it to kill the one that killed your loved one'**__ a dark voice whispered in the back of her head_. If she was in the right state of mind she would have noticed that the voice sounded like Naruto's voice but sadly she wasn't so she did what the voice said and gave into her anger.

The chains that held Konan shattered like glass when she gave into her anger and the entire ship shook causing both of Nekesti's HK droids and all the dark jedi aboard to swarm to the location to protect their emperor.

Konan felt better then great she felt as if she could take on Madara Uchiha head on and emerge victorious. She heard something land on the ground in front of her which she picked up and examined it.

The object had a straight hilt approximately 20 to 30 centimeters long and had no defining features aside from the exposed red crystal in the center. (a standard hilt minus the exposed crystal)

_**'Depress the red nub to activate the blade and enact your revenge'**_ the voice whispered again guiding her

Konan ignited the lightsaber and charged at Nekesti who ignited one of his curved hilt lightsabers and put the arm that wasn't holding his lightsaber behind his back while using the other to block Konan's strikes.

"Your hatred is strong, but it could be stronger." Nekesti said as he caught the tip of Konan's lightsaber causing the blade to shut off do to the cortosis that was used to make his gantlets shocking Konan.

Nekesti lets forth violent blue arcs of force lightning blasting Konan into a set of cages. At that moment dark jedi swarmed into the lab lightsabers ignited and ready to eliminate any and all threats to their dark lord of hatred(Nekesti)

Nekesti seemed to not even notice the dark jedi or he didn't acknowledge their presence and kept up his unrelenting arcs of force lightning on Konan who was screaming and begging for him to stop which only made him increase the voltage causing smoke to rise from her skin and her screams to become louder.

"Scream worm! Scream!" Nekesti yelled feeding off of her pain. Nekesti would have continued if he hadn't felt Karin's hand in his shoulder. The dark lord stopped his force lightning allowing the unconscious woman to fall to the ground.

"HK-47 and 51 take her to the med bay on Karin's flagship. Karin go with them when she wakes reprogram her mind." Nekesti commanded and shot Karin a look that said _'take this se__rious__' _and got a nod from the red head.

"You heard him droids get her to the med bay!" Karin yelled making the two hunter killer droids grab Konan's arms and drag her out of Karin's old lab with Karin close behind.

"Tayuya you also return to your flagship we'll be leaving for the Tathol system." Nekesti said before fazing out of existence.

* * *

**B****ridge**

Nekesti fazed back into existence on the P_ride's_ bridge in a sitting position on his throne and sent flared his force presence to summon Skylrei. Skylrei instantly dropped what she was doing and approached Nekesti's throne "You called my liege?" the grand admiral asked.

"Skylrei relay the coordinates for the jump to Tathol VI then give the orders to jump to hyperspace in 2 hours. Also I will be in my chambers conversing with my masters so dont disturb me or I will kill who ever does" Nekesti warned, his eyes glowing an Erie yellow creeping Skylrei the fuck out

"A-as you wish my lord" she mentally berated herself for stuttering in front of Nekesti. The red head stood up and hurried off to carry out her orders and escape the glowing yellow eyes starring at her retreating form.

Nekesti once again fazed out of existence.(if some of you are wondering about how he does it, he breaks his body down into the force and travels to his destination)

* * *

**Nekesti's chambers**

Nekesti fazed into existence in his chambers in a meditative position on his bed and sent his mind to the shared mindscape that he and his masters shared.

**Shared mindscape **

The shared mindscape of Nekesti and his masters was and infinite black and red void with several thrones arranged into a circle floating in the void. Beside each throne were two large banners displaying the insignia of their respective Sith empires and two large serpent like beasts(the name will be reviled at a later date) that acted as their eyes and ears for the outside world that swayed left to right eyes alert for anything that might catch their masters interest.

At the moment only Revan was in the shared mindscape while Nekesti other masters were off doing what ever they normally did with their time.

"Revan have you investigated the anomaly in the maw cluster?" Nekesti asked getting straight to business.

Revan let out a heavy sigh, he knew he would have to tell his apprentice about Abeloth one day. "I've know what the 'anomaly' in the maw cluster was for as long as I've known Hadzuska but I cant tell you who she is you'll have to ask Hadzuska because its not my place to tell you about her."

Nekesti deadpanned at his master "and you couldn't have told me about her when I told you about it?"

"No since like I said its not my place to tell about her like I said. If you want to know about her then call Hadzuska into the mindscape and ask him." Revan replied

Nekesti nodded and locked onto Hadzuska location and pulled his mind into the mindscape.

Hadzuska appeared in all his intimidating glory with a pissed off expression on his face "Why have you called me here Naruto?"

"I wish to know about an anomaly in the maw cluster that was calling me toward two black holes saying hat mother is calling her children home and Revan said it wasn't his place to tell me about her" Nekesti carefully said seeing the mood that the strongest and the only one of his masters that was still living.

Hadzuska's looked between Revan and Naruto and said "her names Abeloth, she's as old as the galaxy itself, she's my wife, shes a dark side entity like my self, shes imprisoned in the maw cluster, and stay away from her until the I tell you that the time is right for us to free her from her prison" Hadzuska said before leaving the mindscape so that Nekesti couldn't ask him anymore questions.

Nekesti mind was processing the information that he just received and could only say one thing "Hadzuska has a wife?"

Revan only nodded "I found it just as hard to believe as you did when he told me but don't think about it to much kiddo he'll tell you the story of how they met one day and dont bug him about it it brings up bad memories for him"

before Nekesti could say anything Revan interrupted him "Your fleet just left hyperspace and are about to enter the space battle"

Nekesti nodded and disappeared from the mindscape leaving Revan alone in to do what ever it is that he does in his free time.

**Nekesti's chambers**

Nekesti opened his eyes and was nearly knocked off of his bed when his ship shook violently mostly from being hit by a proton torpedo. Nekesti jumped off his bed and ran out of his chambers toward the bridge.

* * *

**Bridge **

Nekesti barged onto the _Pride's_ bridge and made a beeline toward Skylrei to get brought up to speed on what he missed

"Skylrei why the hell did you engage the enemy fleet as soon as we left hyperspace?" Nekesti asked

Skylrei bowed before standing at attention "As soon as we left hyperspace the enemy fleet opened fire on us and we responded in kind." Skylrei reported.

"Identify the enemies command ship and hail them" Nekesti commanded

"We already have my lord. Hailing them now." the red haired grand admiral replied while hailing the enemies command ship.

Nekesti walked over to one of the holoterminals and awaited for the enemies admiral's holographic figure to appear.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yo whats good with you all I got two chapters out in one ****month,** **the chapters for The New Sith Empire and Saints roaches to Rollies is taking longer then I thought ****but I was already almost done with this new chapter so I just finished up this chapter and I currently working on three new chapters for this fanfic while I try to get my creative mind juices flowing for the other two fanfics.**

**KNG signing out….**


	14. April Update

**KNG signing in….**

Ayo whats good with all you people that read my fanfics, I's gots an ideal that I got from bunji the wolf's fanfic The Eyes of Death. If you've never read the fanfic I highly recommend that you do, it caught my eye when I was looking through the fanfics he wrote (mostly to see if he had any other Naruto x f.e.a.r crossovers) and the story caught my eye. A little fact about me horror movies and dont connect if I find the possibly of whats happened in them to happen in real life possible then they scare the living shit out of me but as of late I've started to grow out of the fear part of it. But back onto track the story has given me an ideal a vary good Ideal at that.

Before I give you all the ideal I have you need to atleast know one thing about The Eyes of Death, in the fanfic the day before the battle on the great Naruto bridge Naruto meets Jason Voorhees in the forest and Jason merges his soul with Naruto's(atleast thats what I think thats what happened)but this brings on a host of problems for Naruto the biggest before the last posted chapter was freddy (do I even need to put his last name everyone knows who he is) trying to make Jason's life more hellish and by extension Naruto's.

Ok so the ideal(well Three ideals) I have is before the battle on the great Naruto bridge Naruto meets Jason in the woods and gets his mask and signature mask. The pairing for this story is up in the air right now but I'm not putting up a poll for this pair like I did with The Sith Reborn I'm leaning toward either Alma wade from F.E.A.R, or Serana from Skyrim dawnguard DLC.

The second Ideal Is a Naruto gains Freddy's powers through something that happens to him as a child where he meets freddy one night well freddy turns his sights on our favorite blond ninja. Freddy tries to kill Naruto in his dreams(pun intended) and the Kyuubi intervenes bringing both of them to it's cage. The pairing for this one I'll leave up completely to you all, I'll put a poll up after I've posted the first chapter.

The third and final ideal is Naruto The Lord of The Night(title subject for change when it's posted). In this fanfic Naruto at age 7 Naruto Finds an old tome while he was taking a walk through the woods one day. The tome details many secrets of the Uzumaki can ranging from them being a powerful Vampire clan to how the dawnguard hunted them to near extinction scattering the few that escaped to the winds. This stories pairing is Naruto x Serana, how Naruto meets her will happen during the second stage of the Chunin Exams.

Those were the ideals is I have that will eventually turn into fanfics let me know what you think about them. Also expect for me to upload some challenges, I've been putting it off for a long ass time but no more.

**KNG signing out….**


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

**KNG SIGNING IN….**

**Ayo what good with all you, not much to say here except for i feel a disturbance in the force**

* * *

**Reviews**

**EmiyaXander: the names 47, HK-47 lol I might make an omake about that thanks for the ideal.**

**Karlos1234ify: thanks**

** : I'm not really a star track fan so I dont really know what the borg are but I'll look them up. The chances of any star track stuffbeing in the fanfic are slim to non since I dont really know anything about it.**

**Karlos1234ify: thank you**

**AJGuardian: its corrected now im sure of it I used find and replace this time. **

**246vili: no no it wont.**

**BartWLewis: the hidden leaf was destroyed a chapter or two ago**

**Sageofchaos: And I plan to deliver more and I love you stories by the way.**

**Centh97: sorry man more ppl picked the Lord of The Night **

**TheOnlyKing: more ppl picked the Lord of The Night so I'm gonna go with that then I might write the other 2 but that might not be for a long time.**

** .3950: The Lord of The Night in already in production**

**Sterben-Salamander: thank you and its already in production**

* * *

**Last time on The Sith Reborn**

_**Bridge**_

_Nekesti barged onto the Pride's bridge and made a beeline toward Skylrei to get brought up to speed on what he missed_

_"Skylrei why the hell did you engage the enemy fleet as soon as we left hyperspace?" Nekesti asked_

_Skylrei bowed before standing at attention "As soon as we left hyperspace the enemy fleet opened fire on us and we responded in kind." Skylrei reported._

_"Identify the enemies command ship and hail them" Nekesti commanded_

_"We already have my lord. Hailing them now." the red haired grand admiral replied while hailing the enemies command ship._

_Nekesti walked over to one of the holoterminals and awaited for the enemies admiral's holographic figure to appear._

* * *

**All caught up lets got**

Nekesti impatiently waited for the enemy commander to answer his hail _'if this scum doesn't answer he'll be the first one to die'_ Nekesti thought his anger rising by the second.

He waited for another 12 minutes but no one answered and now Nekesti was completely and utterly pissed off and a pissed off Nekesti equaled a vary high mortality rate to the one who pissed him off and anyone who followed him.

Nekesti called over Skylrei "yes my lord" she asked not really wanting to be around Nekesti when he was in a pissed off mood.

"micro jump us beside the enemies command ship and launch the boarding partys" Nekesti ground out through clenched teeth

"yes my lord" Skylrei scurried away happy to not be near Nekesti at the moment.

**One micro jump later**

As soon as the _'Pride of the Sith'_ dropped out of hyperspace beside the enemies command ship hundreds of escape pods shot out of the _pride_ burrowing their way into what scans reported was the ship named the _'Redeemer'_ (the fleet Nekesti is fighting are some of the followers of Malak that defected when Malak was killed by Revan and established an empire in the unknown regions.) (the ship is a Interdictor class cruiser) and hundreds of imperial assault crafts shot out of the _prides_ hangers into the 'Redeemer' hangers dropping off their passengers. One of the imp assault crafts was carrying Nekesti in them, he left Skylrei to watch over the space battle while he goes on a murdering spree.

* * *

_**'Redeemer'**_ unknown level

On every level fighting was going on and the followers of Malak were losing...badly the reborn Sith troopers was vastly superior to that of the out dated Sith trooped armor that was passed down from father to son in the followers of Malak. The reborn Sith troopers armor protected the wearer from everything but a well placed head shot, hell even thermal detonators had little affect on them the armor was made to dampen the force of an explosion to levels where the wearer would only be knocked out or just suffer from a few broken bones. In the Sith trooper training program they are put through hell to increase their pain tolerance so that broken bones or blaster wounds wouldn't majorly hamper their combat prowess when in combat situations. Their training also completely desensitized them to the death that always came with war.

"Push forward men!" One of the reborn Sith troopers yelled as he mowed down enemy after enemy with his standard issue LS-150 Heavy Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun either killing or injuring them as he and the 10 squads of troopers (a reborn Sith squad have 20 troopers each)pushed the opposing troops back toward the hanger(the one Nekesti's in)

One of the followers of Malak threw a thermal detonator only for it to be caught by the trooper with the repeating blaster and thrown back to the sender where it exploded in his face killing him and 10 other unfortunate men who were caught in the blast.

The reborn Sith troopers heard screams behind the followers of Malak's lines and saw bodies go flying. "hold your fire men you might hit the emperor!" the trooper yelled stopping all the other troopers from firing.

**With Nekesti**

Nekesti didn't even ignite his lightsaber he instead used his bare hands and the force to slaughter each and every follower.

Nekesti caught a vibroblade slash that would have severed his arm and shattered the blade and force pushing the broken blade shards into the blades owner then using his body to block incoming blaster fire before force pushing the body in to the followers of Malak that shot at him knocking them down. He activated his wrist mounted flamethrower and cooked the troops he knocked down alive before using the force to change the direction of the flames so that they hit the trooper that tried to blind side his also cooking him in his armor.

Nekesti had to jump over a slash aimed for his legs and delivering a dropkick to the wielder of the blade shattering his rib cage and rupturing his lungs and heart. _'pathetic I'm not even breaking a sweat with these fools'_ he inwardly thought while scuffing of the outside

"die you bastard!" one of the dumber follower of Malak tell while charging at Nekesti who grabbed the mans face, lifted him of the ground and slamming him into the floor with enough force that the mans brain was turned to goo.

Nekesti decided to charge into the remaining followers of Malak sending a large number of them flying before he came to an abrupt halt and backhanded an unlucky trooper snapping his neck and causing his head to twist backwards. Their was only about 5 follower of Malak left if Nekesti counted right. Nekesti in a burst of pure speed impaled two troopers through their chest with his hands and Sparta kicked a third one through a wall. Electricity exploded from his hands striking the remaining two followers of Malak vaporizing their bodies, they didn't even get a chance to scream.

With the unnamed reborn Sith trooper

He watched in awe as his emperor slaughtered the followers of Malak one by one without even being hit once. When Nekesti killed the last two followers of Malak the trooper was the first one to start cheering, the troops behind him soon followed.

When Nekesti approached the two trooper platoons (5 squads = 1 platoon) the stood at attention saluting their emperor.

Nekesti ignored the rest of the troops and walked in front of the trooper with the repeating blaster "Trooper what is your name and rank?" he asked

"Aranno Wesdar, high colonel sir" the now named Aranno replied while looking his emperor in the eyes.

Aranno was a large man by all means he stood at a staggering 7'4 and was built like a fucking brick house(he has to be to even use his repeating blaster) his face that of a hardened warrior. His eyes were a pure black and constantly surveying the area for any threats to his emperor. His hair was also blackand cut into a buzz cut. He wore a modified version of the standard imperial troopers armor that was made to fit his large structure.

"are you sure thats your rank general" Nekesti said. He had saw how Aranno led his men during the attack on Konoha but didn't promote him but through the use of force sight he watched the man mowed down enemy after enemy with his repeating blaster and him catching the thermal detonator vastly impressed him.

Nekesti activated one of the seals on his armor and out came a code cylinder (rank identifier) with a total of eight tabs four red tabs on the top and four blue tabs on the bottom and attached it to Aranno's armor

"It is an honor emperor" Aranno said while bowing

"you and you platoons are to accompany me to this ships bridge." Nekesti commanded

"Sir yes Sir! You heard the emperor men fall in behind him!" the newly promoted general yell causing the two platoons of men to fall into line behind Nekesti who had already started walking and Aranno who was a few steps behind Nekesti.

_**'Redeemer' outside the blastdoor leading to the bridge**_

The remaining followers of Malak were held up on the bridge and barricaded the blastdoor to buy themselves time to regroup, not that Nekesti was going to give them anytime to regroup.

Nekesti unsealed 12 lightsabers from one of the seals on his hand and grasped each of them with the force igniting the red blades. He sent to sabers at the blastdoor and willed them to start cutting a large circular hole.

Once the hole was cut the light sabers returned to Nekesti who resealed them and with a flick of his wrist the entire blastdoor minus the part he cut was ripped from the wall and was sent toward the remaining followers of Malak. More then half were crushed while the other half were mowed down by blaster fire leaving only the admiral, Nekesti and the reborn Sith troopers on the bridge.

The unnamed admiral was shaking in fear, he didnt expect for the reborn emperor himself to assault his flagship. The man sighed _'I guess this is it, what a ride its been'_ he thought while his long 73 years of living flashed before his eyes. He saw his long dead parents, his now dead older brother, being forced to join the navy and rising through the ranks, and his smiling great grand children as he walked up his ships boarding ramp. The thought of his grand children caused tears to threaten toleak from his eyes _'little Abari, Trirao I guess grand pa wont be coming home this time'_ he thought and the dam burst and tears flowed down his face.

The elderly man turned his back to Nekesti and looked out the view port observing the last ship in his fleet aside from his ship explode. He turned back to face Nekesti who still hadn't moved and gave a grandfatherly smile reminding Nekesti of his grandfather figure Hiruzen Sarutobi "Emperor allow an old man one last wish" the man began while fishing through the pockets of his admirals uniform and pulled out a data pad and a data spike "please deliver these to my grand children when you inevitably invade the planet below and allow this old fool to go down with his ship" the old man pleaded causing Nekesti to double take, he could have sworn he old man third in the place of the old admiral.

Nekesti was conflicted on what he should do, the Sith and Rakatan parts of him were telling him to kill the old man, while the Uzumaki, Naruto and that small voice in the back of his head were telling him to let the old man live. _'ahhhh I'm so confused he reminds me so much of old man third'_

_'Do what feels best to you my boy' _a voice that sounded like Hiruzen said in Nekesti's head

_'Jiji?' the blond dark lord asked but got no response_

_'Do what feels best? What could he mean by that?' Nekesti thought_

a loud slapping sound echoed through his mindscape

* * *

**breaking of the forth wall alert**

Time stopped on the bridge and everything turned gray.

Nekesti looked around looking for the author "KNG are you there?" he asked looking around trying to find the author.

"your an idgit Naruto why can be as smart as your pirate counter part…." KNG said while stepping out of a dark spot on the wall.

KNG was covered from head to toe in black and wore a black oni mask. "….I mean really Hiruzen's word were easy to decipher, he meant to follow what your heart says not what the dark side says, not what a voice in the back of your head says, what your heart says" he said before dispersing into hundreds of blades causing time to resume and the bridge to regain its color.

* * *

**Breaking of the forth wall end**

**(before someone says that Nekesti isnt acting like a Sith by sparing the old man not all Sith are the same and Nekesti has little to no info on the planets defenses he's going to invade so he can get the info out of the admiral.(A liable excuse to spare the old guy right….right?))**

"Deliver it yourself…. Once you've told us everything you know about the planetary defenses that is" Nekesti said while fringing indifference and walking walking off the bridge leaving Aranno and his Sith troopers to detain the elderly admiral

If Nekesti looked over his shoulder he would have seen the force ghost of Hiruzen smiling at him '_You've grown into a fine young man Naruto, still oblivious toward the feelings of your older cousins, but a fine young man none the less'_ the old Kage thought letting out a perverted giggle that went unnoticed by Nekesti at the thought of what Nekesti would do when he figured out the two red heads feelings toward him.

* * *

_**'Cipher Alpha'**_** Karin's lab**

Karin's new lab was the exact same as the one on the _pride_. The lab would normally be filled with Karin's experiments but for the task that Nekesti had given her she had the HK's move the experiments to another lab while she mind fuc-….played Konan.

The blue haired paper user was once again chained up but instead of being chained a wall she was chained to a metal chair. The chains were covered in Sith runes that glowed a dim red showing that they were active.

"hmm nii-chan did say to reprogram her but he didn't say what to program her to. Hmmm what to do what to do?" the likely insane red head hummed in thought.

A devious smirk that spelled bad intentions played its way onto the mad "doctors" face "i never did get nii-chan back for that prank he played on me"

With what Karin had in mind both Nekesti and Konan were going to wish the paper user was dead

(enter insane giggle) "where going to be the bestest of friends once your programed to be nii-chans loyal but not useless fan girl*giggle*. We'll share everything even nii-chans bed*insane perverted giggle*. …. Well first we'll have to get him to notice our feeling first then we can fuck like rabbits" the now (who did know) confirmed insanely perverted red head said out loud.

**With Nekesti**

Nekesti who was on a shuttle back to the _pride _shuttered and found the odd need to quadruple the amount of guards around his room while he sleeps but dismissed it as his nerves getting bad.

**Back with Karin**

Karin put her hand on Konan's head and forced her way into the paper users mind.

**Inside Konan's mind**

Karin appeared in Konan's and toke it her surroundings, as Karin had expected Konan's mind was filled with origami ranging from origami birds to origami dragons.

"no no no this just wont do for my bestest friend maybe I should dim her love for origami and replace all the origami with paintings of nii-chan" and just as she said the origami was replaced with paintings of Nekesti. Karin tapped her chin in thought "Now that thats covered I wonder where her memories are"

The insane red head started to aimlessly walk through Konan's mindscape in hopes of finding the place where memories were stored.

**1 hour later(imagine the guy from spongebob)**

Karin had finally found the blue haired woman's memories cortex and began her work of mind fuc….reprogramming Konan.

"hmm nii-chan probably wants all memories of Nagato-teme removed of to give Konan a deep sated hate for teme and a major fuck you to Nagato"

Karin watched Konan's memories as they played through from the day she was born to when Nekesti knocked her out changing any major memory that included Nagato to make the self proclaimed god into the bad guy and making it where Nekesti would come to her rescue. She changed her memory of Yahiko's death to make it look like Nagato stabbed Yahiko instead of the orange haired teen impaling him self. She even added in some false memories such as her and Karin being childhood friends, a few memories to cement her new found love of Nekesti, the basics of lightwhip combat, lightdagger combat, and the force stealth technique.

Once the insane red head was finished mind fuc…. Reprogramming her gift/prank for her nii-chan, she walked out of Konan's memory cortex and exited the blue haired woman's mind.

**Karin's lab**

Karin opened her eyes for the first time after being in Konan's mind for 2 and a half hours. She knew that her new best friend wouldn't wake up for about 30 minutes, which was more than enough time for her to get them both aboard Nekesti's flagship.

* * *

**With Nekesti, '****_Pride of The Sith_****', Cantina**

The _'Pride's'_ cantina was the most crowded place on the _'Pride'_ after a successful battle. Nekesti and Aranno where currently having a drinking contest which attracted a large crowd of people who where cheering for both their emperor and their newest general.

Large mugs and beer bottles where quickly piling up around the two men. Nekesti and Aranno where currently on their twentieth bottle and both looked like they weren't going to stop anytime soon...well they would have kept going if Karin hadn't decided to interrupt them by attaching herself to her nii-chan knocking the air out of him causing him to spit out a mouth full of beer into Aranno's face.

Nekesti was about to electrocute his cousin when he another pair of arms wrap them themselves around his chest. The owner of the arms whispered something into Nekesti's ear that caused the blond emperor to go pale once her realized who had their arms around him and that her didn't give Karin any specific instructions on how to reprogram Konan.

Seeing as he had no ideal how to react to the situation that he was in so he resorted to what he normally does when Karin does this. Nekesti discharged 200,000 volts of electricity from his body and electrocuting the now two headache inducing red and blue haired subordinates. He quickly got out of his seat and punted both headaches across the cantina where they smashed through the wall and conveniently landed in the med bay that was next to the cantina.

_**'Pride of the Sith', **_**3 days later**

Three days had past since Nekesti sent both headache inducing women to the med bay. Over the course of the 3 days Nekesti had gotten received the information about the planetary defenses, troop numbers, turbo laser emplacements, enemy tactics, and the location of the current followers of Malak's leader's palace.

With that information in hand Nekesti ordered his Tayuya and Karin's forces to deploy to the planets surface just about 12 hours ago. From what reports were saying the attack on the capital city was not going well, his forces were having trouble penetrating the capital city's wall and had lost more then a third of the men under the command of one of his incompetent generals(not Aranno) due to heavy artillery fire and multiple attempts to scale the wall. It didnt help that the city was surrounded by a shield that protected it from orbital bombardment.

Seeing as the incompetent general need to be replace and Aranno was the closest to the capital city and he had just successfully completed his mission to capture an industrial city with minimal losses.

Due to need to replace a general Nekesti decided to join the battle for the capital himself and see to its conquest personally. Nekesti was currently inside of his private hanger walking up the boarding ramp of _'Tsatotazi w'ana'_.

* * *

…**.To Be Continued**

**Sorry for the wait I wanted to get this out a week ago but I was busy most of the week due to school related things. I dont have much to say here except for the fact that I've started to work on the will of death and that the first chapter of The Lord of The Night Is half way done.**

…**.KNG signing out**


	16. The War Begins

**KNG signing in…**

**Sorry it toke so long to update but the end of the course exams came up and toke away a lot of my free time.**

**Reviews**

**Theonlyking: no there wasn't just one person that voted for the lord of the night I got 3 votes of it in the review section and one in a pm. The ppl that voted for the lord of the night were a guest, Sterben-Salamander, NeoAmon678, and .3950. As far as Nekesti sparing the old man having the information of the planets defenses I did say in my response to you in chapter 3 Nekesti cares for the soldiers under his direct command and having the information about the planets defenses would lower the casualties on his part. The planet isn't primitive, the definition of a primitive planet would be Nekesti's home. Tathol VI is only behind technology wise so it's not primitive and blindly entering a battle with out information is a fool's errand. While the followers of Malak's blasters have a low chance of killing the reborn Sith trooper's artillery shells can and will kill a large number of troops with just one hit.**

**Karlos1234ify: thank you**

**246vili: yes Nekesti will with a reprogrammed Konan.**

* * *

**Last time on The Sith Reborn**

_Three days had passed since Nekesti sent both headache inducing women to the med bay. Over the course of the 3 days Nekesti had gotten received the information about the planetary defenses, troop numbers, turbo laser emplacements, enemy tactics, and the location of the current followers of Malak's leader's palace._

_With that information in hand Nekesti ordered his Tayuya and Karin's forces to deploy to the planet's surface just about 12 hours ago. From what reports were saying the attack on the capital city was not going well, his forces were having trouble penetrating the capital city's wall and had lost more than a third of the men under the command of one of his incompetent generals (not Aranno) due to heavy artillery fire and multiple attempts to scale the wall. It didn't help that the city was surrounded by a shield that protected it from orbital bombardment._

_Seeing as the incompetent general need to be replace and Aranno was the closest to the capital city and he had just successfully completed his mission to capture an industrial city with minimal losses._

_Due to need to replace a general Nekesti decided to join the battle for the capital himself and see to its conquest personally. Nekesti was currently inside of his private hanger walking up the boarding ramp of 'Tsatotazi w'ana'._

**All caught up lets go**

* * *

**Tathol VI, just outside of the capital city**

Nekesti walked down _Tsatotazi w'ana' _boarding ramp toward the awaiting and soon to be dead general who seemed to be oblivious to just what kind of danger he was in. when Nekesti reached the end of _Tsatotazi w'ana'_ boarding ramp the general saluted his emperor.

Only when Nekesti was standing in front of the general did he feel just what kind of danger he was in. "M-m-m l-l-l-lord y-y-yo- your la-la ACK" the general grasped at his throat is a futile attempt to remove Nekesti's hand from his neck.

"Corpus for you incompetence I sentence you and your family to death" Nekesti said before snapping the now dead generals neck with a flick of his wrist and dropped the dead body to the ground.

Nekesti pulled out his comlink and Skylrei's holographic form appeared "My lord?" the red head asked

"Land the '_pride'_ at my location" and activate the HK droids and have the Rakatan annihilators and walkers prepped and ready for battle" Nekesti commanded

"As you wish my lord" the red haired admiral bow before ending the transmission.

With reinforcements on the way Nekesti set out to examine the damage the soldiers had sustained under the now dead general.

**3 hours later**

3 hours had eclipsed since Nekesti ordered the _'Pride'_ to land. The pride had indeed landed and currently had its boarding ramp extended. Walking down its ramp were Rakatan annihilators large metal contraptions that were shaped like the star forge. It walked on two legs and had a central sphere that featured 2 small lasers that were complimented by a large destructive beam that could be generated from its underside. A thin red view port spanned the sphere. A new feature that Nekesti added to the annihilators was the ability to fly, they could switch from land mode to flight mode in just a few seconds. While in flight mode the 2 lasers on its front were disabled and their power was added to the laser beam on their underbelly.

Rakatan Walkers were a larger versions of the annihilators but the main difference was the 4 massive legs that adorned its sides. The Walkers had a thin red view port on each side and 6 lasers under each view port but no laser on its underbelly. On the top of their four legs were launch tubes that fired long range heavy proton torpedoes.

When the walkers and annihilators were finished unloading from the _'Pride' _400 Rakatan annihilators and 300 Rakatan walkers stood in rows of 5.

With the walkers and annihilators unloaded the 99th HK black ops legion who were led by HK-47, just over 400 Sith lords and Darths, Nekesti's personal army the 1st 2nd 3rd 4th and 5th imperial royal assault system armies (a system army is normally composed of 1-3 armies and has a total of 2.5 million troopers in them) which formed the royal sector army(a sector army is composed of 2-4 systems armies and has a total of 10 million troopers), and five cloaked figures marched out of the pride.

The systems armies' armor was completely red with the reborn insignia covering the front of their helmets.

The first and tallest of the seven stood at 6'3 and was built like a brick house. His face was hidden behind his crimson red helmet and hood, his attire consisted of crimson red armor and a tattered black cape baring the reborn insignia signifying that he was a Field Marshal. On his back was a CZX-4 assault cannon (it's a double barreled mini gun pic on deviant art profile) along with an Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun.

The second figure was a female that stood at 5'9, she sported a skinny but athletic build. Her heart shaped face was framed by two black bangs that stopped at her chin the rest of her hair was tied into ponytail that went down to her shoulders. She wore crimson red armor that left her stomach exposed and a black cape baring the reborn insignia signifying that she too was a Field Marshal. On her back was an E-11s sniper rifle and a Mandalorian heavy blaster on her hip.

The third figure was the shortest of the seven, he stood a laughable 5'4. Half of his face was covered by a red surgical mask only allowing his somehow black glowing eyes to be seen. Unlike the rest of the figures he wore no armor and instead wore a crimson red lab coat over a black dress shirt with the reborn insignia on the right breast pocket, red dress pants and black combat boots. His attire showed that he was a Field Marshal while also showing that he was a medic. On his back was a backpack that was filled with medical equipment to keep the people he deemed 'meat bags' (he was trained by both HK's it'd make sense that the medic would pick up HK-47's quirk… but what else did he pick up from the sadistic droids?) alive...or kill them slowly and painfully if he ever felt like it. He had 2 Mandalorian heavy blasters on his hips and virbro knifes strapped to his chest.

The fourth and fifth figures were the second tallest of the seven both stood at 6'1. They unlike the rest of the seven figures they were twin Twi'leks, the weirdest thing about the twins was their skin color. Both had pitch black skin with red tattoos covering their bodies. (Think Darth talon skin color and tattoos but the colors are inverted). They both wore modified versions of Karness Muur's robes (picture on my deviant art profile), the robes were dyed dark red and black. On their hips was a double bladed lightsaber that had an exposed core putting their red centric black outlined lightsaber crystals on display. These two weren't even Mandalorian's, they were Nekesti apprentices. The twins caught the blond emperors eye on one of his trips to Korriban when the killed their fellow acolytes and a few overseers in a fit of rage.

HK-47 was the first one to speak "Greetings: salutations master. Query: will I be seeing and causing any bloodshed today master"

Nekesti chuckled at his bloodthirsty protocol/hunter killer droid's love for killing people. "Yes HK we you'll get to kill as many 'meat bags' as you want"

"Joyous statement: Wonderful master, activating assassination protocols level 5 for maximum disintegration of all hostile meat bags" the murderous HK droid said with glee getting a sweat drop from Nekesti.

Deciding that any further dialog with HK-47 would cause him to burst out into a fit of laughter the blond dark lord of the Sith turned to his two apprentices "Karin and Ch'sei Ayy this shall be your first test, the capital city of this planet is surrounded by a shield, your task to sneak behind enemy lines and destroy the shield generator without being detected."

"As you wish master" the twins said before using force stealth to turn invisible and bolted off toward the wall that prevented their master's armies from subjugating the capital city of Tathol VI.

Nekesti then turned to HK-47 and the three field marshals "You four will providing fighter support"

"As you command master/emperor" Nekesti's ever so loyal droid/subjects saluted and went off to polish their weapons.

The armor clad blond went off to get some ramen from a certain father daughter duo. _'Ramen ramen ramen….ramen is essential for a growing dark lord of the Sith to be eviler every passing day.'_ Revan and Hadzuska who decided to be lazy and see want kind of trouble Nekesti would get into both had a deadpan expression on their Faces at their apprentices' thoughts.

They may have beat his love of orange and bright orange jumpsuit that screamed HEY LOOK HERE I AM COME SHOOT ME, but they couldn't beat the unhealthy obsession with ramen out of him no matter how many times they tried brainwashing, training with vibroblades, grueling training sessions making him run 90 laps around the land of waves, or simply depriving him of it.

**2 hours later**

2 hours had eclipsed since Nekesti sent his apprentices to destroy the shield generator and they had yet to return. Nekesti didn't notice though because he was trying to break his record of 123 bowls of ramen when the _'__Pride of The Sith' _shake violently causing his 122 bowl of ramen to fall to the ground when the bowl broke. Nekesti's face went from despair, to pain, then anger in a quick succession.

Before he could express his anger a unlucky trooper ran into the mess hall "large explosions have gone off in the center of the followers of Malek's capital ci-ACK!" the trooper couldn't finish his sentence because Nekesti grabbed him by his throat and ripped his head off causing blood to spray out of the now headless body covering Nekesti and the mess halls walls.

The blond emperor dropped the head and kicked the corpus out of the mess hall and set a course to the staging point.

* * *

**Staging point**

Nekesti walked down the _pride's _boarding ramp and had to cover his eyes when the unforgiving sun assaulted his eyes, _'__damn that's bright'_ he thought while putting on his helmet.

Looking around Nekesti spotted his two apprentices walking into what he assumed to be the general's tent covered in sot. Deciding to follow behind them Nekesti also entered the tent.

Inside the tent was a large crowd of soldiers surrounding a holo table that projected a map of the enemy capital, in the center of the crowd he spotted a mop of red hair. Nekesti quickly ruled out Karin since she was a horrible tactician and disliked being on the frontlines unless she had no other choice.

Nekesti not wanting to interrupt his cousin he suppressed his force presence and decided to listen in and correct her if need be.

"Walker operators your main task is to hit strong points in the opposing armies and make breaches in the wall so that our troops may enter the city without having to scale the wall."

"Annihilator operators you will be tasked with providing aerial support for phase one of the assault assisting the walkers in creating breaches in sectors 1-4. Once phase two begins you are to land and assist our ground forces in sectors 2 and 4. Once phase two ends and phase three starts converge on the palace from sectors 3 and 5. You will be assisting the troops in giving cover fire for your emperor as he enter the palace before returning to what you were doing in phase 2."

Tayuya would have continued if she didn't feel a hand touch her shoulder, the red head swung around and tried to punch the owner of the hand but the owner easily caught her hand "I'll take over from here Tayuya" the blond said ignoring the glare Tayuya sent his way.

Nekesti pressed a button on the table and a red line made its way from sector three, five making many twist and turns until it stopped at a building that was labeled bunker "Once the wall has been breached you lot will be entering from sectors 2, 3, and 5. Once you've entered the city you'll split up and spread out to sectors 3, and 4. Once this has been achieved phase 2 will commence, during phase two the units in sector 3 will push toward to civi bunkers and capture and hold that position for the duration of the assault. The bunkers are spread out all over the city but are connected via underground tunnels, this is where you all will capture the 12 other bunkers. When you enter the tunnels via the civi bunker in sector you will split once again into 13 groups, one group will guard the bunker in sector 3 and make sure the civi's in the bunker don't rebel while the other 12 groups will take the other 12 bunkers."

Nekesti once again Nekesti pressed a button on the holo table and a red line traveled from sector one and four traveled in a straight line before splitting into 2 separate lines. The line from sector one traveled directly to the palace while the line from sector four looped around the palace before stopping at the back of the palace and two lines moved from either side of the sector one and four and met half way encircling the palace in a red circle. From each side of the large circle mini star forages surrounded the palace. "System armies one and four once the walls have been breached you will enter the city and make a beeline for the palace. Once you've made it half way to the palace system army four you are to split off from the system army one and make your way to the back of the palace. When I've gotten conformation from sector army four that they are in place I will give the orders to surround the palace. At this point the annihilators should be at the palace where they will assist in ensuring that no one escapes from the palace. While you are all ensuring that no one escapes the palace I will enter the palace via an underground tunnel I will create through classified means from there I will fight my way to the throne room and boom the followers of Malak's king is dead. All that will be left to do after that is kill the remaining soldiers and establish control of the capital. Dismissed!"

"Why are you all still standing here your emperor has issued your orders you have 3 hours to prep your gear so get fuckin to it maggots!" Tayuya yelled causing the gathered troopers and the troopers all over the base to scramble to get ready (their helmets are capable of displaying holo feeds) less they incur the wrath of the emperor's wraith (pun intended).

"So which army am I leading shit head" the foul mouthed red head asked.

"None?"

"None"

"What the hell do you mean none, I refuse to sit here and do nothing while there's shit tons of killing to do"

"And that's why you'll be at my side for since you're better suited for frontline combat and my armies just so happen to have the heaviest resistance"

"So you want to do that technique"

"No we will be testing out a new model of Necron I made a while back"

"Where's it at"

"Follow me"

Nekesti walked out of the tent toward the _pride_ with Tayuya hot on his heels.

* * *

_'Pride of the Sith'_ secret level.

Nekesti and Tayuya walked out of the turbolift to a level that even she didn't know about.

"Naruto what level is this?" the normally vulgar red head asked using his real name for the first time in a long while.

"This is the Necron level Tayuya, where I create all of the Necron units. I'm the only one that has access to it currently since the N.E.M only willingly listens to me" Nekesti answered while punching in a code in to a panel on the wall.

A sharp hiss was heard as the massive door opened allowing Tayuya to see inside of the equally massive room. One section of the room contained tens of thousands Necron units. Another was filled with Necrofied ships as big as the _pride_, walkers, weapons, and speeders. Wait as big as the _'pride'_, that couldn't be right they were inside of the pride.

Nekesti sensing her confusion said "I used Sith runes to make this room a separate dimension and expansion seals to expand the room to ninety times the size of the star forges deck 67."

Tayuya not knowing what to say just nodded her head still not able to grasp what she's seen.

Nekesti walked over to a large serpent like creature. The creature was 39 meters (127 feet) long and 50 meters (164 feet) tall. Its body was pitch black while its underbelly was green in the spaces between the scales, its head was cone shaped when closed but when it's open it's a truly terrifying sight to see. When opened the head is surrounded by sharp rotating blades that allowed it to burrow underground and a glowing green mouth that held 7 rotating curved teeth. Its back was covered by menacing sharp spines that dripped a green liquid that sizzled when it hit the ground. On its tail was a large stinger that could lay eggs that would spawn miniature versions of its self that make their way to the surface and explode. It can also spew out Necrodermis to Necrofiy and enemy or swallow large groups of enemies to Necrofiy them inside its body which would normally take 2 days to Necrofiy a living being but in its belly 2 weeks in there is 10 minutes on the outside. It can't produce Necrodermis naturally so it can run out of Necrodermis unless the N.E.M is inside its belly.

"This Tayuya is my greatest creations to date this is The Crypt Tunneler (It's the wurmcoil engine from magic and gathering). It digs, undermines, lays eggs that spawn exploding miniature versions of itself, sometimes attacks and when it attacks...let's just leave it at the fact that when it does attack there's not much left of its victims, can spew out Necrodermis to Necrofiy its victims, create a Necrofied tunnel that Necron units could warp into, and swallow enemies whole to be Necrofied in just 10 minutes." Nekesti explained causing Tayuya to faint with drool leaking out of her mouth.

"I guess her brain couldn't process what it just heard….oh well we've got a schedule to keep and waiting for her to wake up could take a while." Nekesti said aloud and picked Tayuya up and placed her on his shoulders and walked over to The Crypt Tunneler who lowered its opened head to the group so that its C'tan could enter it.

* * *

**Outside of the **_**pride**_**, 10 meters (32 feet) below staging area, 3 hours later, inside of The Crypt Tunneler, command room**

The Crypt Tunneler warped into a tunnel that Nekesti had a few Necrons dig an hour ago.

The command room of The Crypt Tunneler was just a formality, The Crypt Tunneler was sentient. The command room wasn't vary spacious it was only big enough to comfortably house 3 people, it had 3 thrones placed side by side. Nekesti was currently sitting in the middle throne and Tayuya was sitting in the one to his right. Nekesti was preparing to give the signal to commence the attack.

Nekesti's charno's (clock) countdown hit zero Nekesti's voice could be heard by everyone in the staging point "Kakasosûtsi tita wo iw ri asimi! «Commence phase one of the attack»".

**Staging point, Rakatan Walkers**

"Kakasosûtsi tita wo iw ri asimi!" The 300 Rakatan Walkers who were now separated into 5 groups of 60 all fired off their long range heavy proton torpedoes.

* * *

**Tathol prime, city defense wall**

The city defense wall was known by the citizens of Tathol prime has the impenetrable wall due to never once being penetrated in its duty protecting the city from ground assaults for the past two millennium (guess they never heard of the saying "there's a first time for everything"). the troopers stationed on the wall were lazing off when the proximity alarms went off causing the ones in the control room that were sleeping on the job to jolt awake to the sight of the sky being blacken by proton torpedoes. They began to try and bring the flack cannons online but something locked them out of the controls, all they could do is watch as the torpedoes rained down death and destruction. A well placed torpedo ripped through 7 levels before detonating in munitions storage room casing an even larger explosion which caused that section to collapse on itself burying the unfortunate troopers alive.

Just when the still living troopers thought it couldn't get any worse the sky was once again blacken but this time it wasn't from torpedoes but by squadrons (5 per squadron) oddly shaped ships. The ships rained down concentrated beams of superheated plasma onto the wall melting parts of it and incinerating anyone unlucky enough to be standing on or in that part of the wall.

* * *

**With Nekesti**

Nekesti was watching the carnage on a holoscreen with an evil grin that was mirrored by Tayuya "kakasosûtsi Tita yun «commence Phase 2»"

**Staging point**

In the space adjacent to the Rakatan Walkers were hundreds of thousands of Imperial Shuttles that were taking off heading toward the wall to deliver the troops they were carrying.

* * *

**40 minutes later, crypt Tunneler**

The crypt Tunneler was stationary laying eggs under the cities power reactor. The eggs were 3(9 feet) meters in height, they were white in color covered in green pulsing veins.

As the final egg was laid making a total of 15 eggs they all started to hatch 4 meter (13 feet) mini crypt tunnelers emerged out of the eggs and slithered along the walls and began to burrow toward the surface which just so happened to be over the power generators main reactors.

After a 4 minute wait explosions could be heard and felt underground.

**On the surface**

The followers of Malak that were stationed around the power generator were knocked off their feet when the generator they were defending suddenly and violently exploded.

Before they could all get back up a monstrous metal beast burst from the ground and swallowed the followers of Malak, burped and went back underground.

* * *

**Inside of The Crypt Tunneler, command room**

Nekesti and Tayuya were listening to reports from the surface marshals.

"Sir the bunker in sector 3 is under our control and as we speak I am overseeing the group assigned to watching the civilians" the surface marshal of sector armies 2, 3 and 5 reported.

"How many casualties have you sustained." Tayuya asked

"We lost four hundred thousand while trying to transverse through a minefield in sector 3 and another twenty thousand fighting for the civilian bunker"

The command room became deathly silent and the surface marshal became fearful for his life. He flinched when Tayuya right hand made a clenching motion and fell dead from a blaster bolt to the back of the head courtesy of Aranno.

"Excellent work take over command of sector armies under the cadavers command" Nekesti said while eying the other surface marshal who was sweating profusely.

"Got it boss!" Aranno said before cutting off the holo terminal.

"is there something you wish to say meat" Nekesti's cold voice caused the color to drain from the surface marshals face and cold sweat to form on his brow

"w-w-w-w-we lost al-al-al-almost t-tw-twice that m-m-my lord….please dont kill me" the surface marshal begged

"I'm not going to kill you….your going to kill yourself marshal or I'll personalty see to it that your entire blood line is sold into slavery well…." Nekesti didnt get to finish because the surface marshal shot himself in the head with his holdout blaster.

"Guess I shoould have told him that I was going to do it even if he did commit sucide….oh well" Nekesti said with a shrug.

"hey you there" Nekesti said to one of the officers that was moving the surface marshals body out of the way

"me my lord"

"yes you congratulations on your promotion...if you fail me like the corpse did your family will have to worry about more then slavery am I clear" Nekesti said starting off nice then ending with his voice as cold as Illum.

"Understood my liege" Nekesti nodded and shut off the holo terminal.

* * *

**…****.to be continued**

**sorry about the wait I've been busy studying for the end of the course exams and I've gotten vary little time to do anything else. Also this chapter was nearing 16k words so I split it up into 4 chapters that I will release soon once I've skimmed over them to ensure I dont need to change some things also once the last of the 4 chapters is released i will pull up a poll on if i should do a time skip the clone wars. and just so theres no confusion later on aayala will not go back to the dark side like i've stated before nekesti will get to her before her master could turn her back.**

**KNG signing out...**


	17. Necrons Unleashed, The nightmare begins

**KNG signing in….**

**Ayo whats goodi with all you readers here's the second part of the 15k word chapter that I split up. Also at the end of the chapter I have a small preview of the lord of the night now know as Yoru no ryōshu (lord of the night), and another story I'm working on called Xenomorph no shōkan (Summoner of Xenomorphs)**

* * *

**Reviews**

**BartWLewis: I think you did but I could have been someone else I cant remember and my sleep addled mind is making it hard to think. The harem is Mei Terumi, Karin, Hinata, and Tayuya from the Naruto verse. Jaesa Willsaam, Shaak ti, and Aayla Secura from the star wars verse.**

**Karlos1234ify: I'm glad you like it**

* * *

**Last time on The Sith Reborn**

_Nekesti and Tayuya were listening to reports from the surface marshals._

"_Sir the bunker in sector 3 is under our control and as we speak I am overseeing the group assigned to watching the civilians" the surface marshal of sector armies 2, 3 and 5 reported. _

"_How many casualties have you sustained." Tayuya asked_

"_We lost four hundred thousand while trying to transverse through a minefield in sector 3 and another twenty thousand fighting for the civilian bunker"_

_The command room became deathly silent and the surface marshal became fearful for his life. He flinched when Tayuya right hand made a clenching motion and fell dead from a blaster bolt to the back of the head courtesy of Aranno._

"_Excellent work take over command of sector armies under the cadavers command" Nekesti said while eying__the other surface marshal who was sweating profusely._

"_Got it boss!" Aranno said before cutting off the holo terminal._

"_is there something you wish to say meat__" __Nekesti's cold voice caused the color to drain from the surface marshals face and cold sweat to form on his brow_

"_w-w-w-w-we lost al-al-al-almost t-tw-twice that m-m-my lord….please don't kill me" the surface marshal begged_

"_I'm not going to kill you….your going to kill yourself marshal or I'll personalty see to it that your entire blood line is sold into slavery well…." Nekesti didn't get to finish because the surface marshal shot himself in the head with his holdout blaster._

"_Guess I should have told him that I was going to do it even if he did commit suicide….oh well" Nekesti said with a shrug._

"_hey you there" Nekesti said to one of the officers that was moving the surface marshals body out of the way_

"_me my lord"_

"_yes you congratulations on your promotion...if you fail me like the corpse did your family will have to worry about more then slavery am I clear" Nekesti said starting off nice then ending with his voice as cold as Illum._

"_Understood my liege" Nekesti nodded and shut off the holo terminal._

* * *

**Tathol VI, follower of Malak capital city, crypt tunneler**

The crypt tunneler was currently resting under the leader of followers of Malak's palace. The tunnels that it had dug were covered in Necrodermis from top to bottom and there were at least 30 Necron warriors, 20 Deathmarks(snipers), 10 Immortals, 5 Lychguards, 3 Canoptek Wraiths, 2 Flayed Ones, 1 Destroyer Lord, 1 Necron Lord and a Necron Overlord surrounding the crypt tunneler.

Necron warriors were and are the primary infantry troops of the soulless, robotic Necrons. They were created from the majority of the Necrontyr(The Necron armies Nekesti has stored in the _'Pride'_ are not of Necrontyr decent) people who agreed to be bound to the will of their Star Gods, the terrible entities known as the C'tan. In battle, their massive numbers and superior firepower overwhelm their enemies before they retreat back to their Tomb complexes, awaiting the next call to battle from their Necron Lord.

The skeletal forms of Necron Warriors are a spine-chilling sight to behold; kinetic projectiles and blasters bolts more times then not bounced harmlessly from their metallic limbs. The Gauss Flayer which they wield is no less terrifying, as it strips its targets to atoms, dissolving skin and muscle in a heartbeat and then disintegrating bone until nothing remains.

Deathmarks are the highly-skilled snipers and assassins of Nekesti's Necron forces, appearing from apparently nowhere and striking with terrible precision. The name is fitting: once given the "hunter's mark", a Deathmark's targets are almost certain to meet their deaths scant moments later. Like most Necrons, the Deathmarks' technology lies far beyond the realm of human comprehension and they can effectively phase in and out of normal space-time at will. Their victims will assume that they have been ambushed, that the Deathmarks teleported onto the battlefield. The reality is that they were already there, waiting out of phase for just the right moment to slaughter their victims. Few are lucky or unlucky enough to ever encounter Deathmarks and live to tell the tale.

In appearance, Deathmarks are more akin to Necron Immortals in the craftsmanship of their mechanical bodies. They are distinguished by a single, large green-glowing eye, and the arcane orbs projecting from their spines. These orbs flare with an unnatural light as a Deathmark utilizes its occult powers to mark their targets. In keeping with their role, Deathmarks display a propensity for stealth that is all but unique amongst the Necron ranks. Moving as they do with the eerie silence that is the hallmark of the Necron legions, Deathmarks can be surprisingly stealthy in their slow, deliberate movements.

Immortals are those few victims who were the first of the unlucky victims to unwillingly give up their flesh and embrace the Necrodermis and their C'tan. For this, they were rewarded by being turned into Immortals. In life, Immortals were the professional soldiery of what ever place Nekesti saw fit to abduct them from. In death, they surpass the Warriors in nearly every way. Possessed of even more resilient frames, Necron Immortals prove almost impervious to small arms. Their training and experience in combat survived the process of bio-transference undiminished, and Immortals seem to have retained a brighter spark of intellect than their less favored brethren, although only in regard to the practice of war. Outside of combat, Immortals display about as much personality as a rock and more times then not even less then that. Immortals are typically armed with Gauss blasters, weapons even deadlier than the Gauss flayers used by Warriors.

The Necron Lychguard are the elite protectors and emissaries of the Necron nobility. In order to serve as a bulwark against those who would harm their charge, Lychguards were gifted with the highest quality of living metal bodies, equal in resilience and power to those inhabited by the Lords and Overlords they protect.

In addition to serving as wardens, Lychguards often act as messengers and envoys for their masters. In order to better serve in this capacity, the personality and intellect of the Lychguards was preserved through the process of bio-transference to a much greater extent than the rank and file. As with other Necrons, Lychguards fulfill the same roles in undeath as they did in life, and, as with other Necrons, the capability for disobedience has been removed.

Owing to their powerful frames, Lychguards are taller and broader than Necron Warriors, with broad shoulder blades and a pronounced spine that extends above their heads. Reflecting their status and, perhaps, their individual preferences, Lychguards are often adorned with decorative headgear and segmented metal tabards.

Lychguards are typically armed with war scythes, massive polearms with blades sheathed in a highly advanced and devastating power field. Backed up by the formidable strength of a Lychguard, a war scythe can split even the most resilient of tank armor. Some will also carry Hyperphase Swords and Dispersion Shields, which are marginally less powerful, but offer increased protection.

A Canoptek Wraith is one of the more sophisticated units employed by the forces of the Necrons. Canoptek Wraiths prowl the corridors of Nekesti's secret fortresses, gliding silently through the dark corridors, guarding against intrusion and ensuring the safety of its masters most important items, captives, and darkest secrets.

These grotesque floating killers lack legs or body except for a serpentine spinal column, and float over the battlefield using anti-gravity technology like ghosts. Their wide, hunched shoulders support a leering, skull face and long, whip-like arms that wield Necrodermis scalpel blades for fingers and a nightmare array of surgical implements.

Moving with unnatural fluidity, Canoptek Wraiths are fearsome in close combat, but what makes a Wraith such a fearful combatant, however, is the advanced Phase Shifter housed within its durable frame. This Dimensional Destabilization Matrix allows a Canoptek Wraith to selectively phase parts of itself, whether that be momentarily phasing its body to avoid a strike, or even phasing its vicious claws in order to bypass armor and rip into the flesh of enemies.

This phase shifting ability which is based on the standard Necron phasing technology that they use to travel across the galaxy allows Wraiths to avoid physical damage from weapons or to even move through solid objects. Unknown to all but Nekesti Canoptek Wraiths were in their previous lives were the murderers and psychopaths of the criminals that he received from the republic before their eternal entombment within their cold, metallic husks. When a wraith finds its victim it lets out an ear shattering screech that serves two purposes, to disorientate its victim and alert nearby wraiths to the presence of an intruder or victim if they are guarding a fortress.

Flayed Ones are twisted and ghoulish terrors afflicted by an ancient infection that act as specialized close combat troops who appear from an unknown pocket dimension of their hideous kind to join the Necron armies in battle, though never by invitation from the Necrons themselves. The pocket dimension was made by Nekesti to keep them from eating other Necrons when he's not around to control them and even then he has to keep a constant watch on them to ensure they don't kill other Necron's

These loathsome creatures were once some of the sickest and most fucked up of murderers and psychopaths who managed to retain some of their original consciousness when they were transferred into their living metallic bodies of Necrodermis, but were cursed with a terrible disease, manifesting a hunger for flesh that cannot be satisfied and will eventually drive them to madness.

Advancing before a Necron force, these stooped yet terrifyingly agile automatons excel at infiltrating and spreading terror like a plague within the ranks of their foes. They are quite capable melee fighters, and make use of flensing blades that extend from their fingers and can flay a man alive in seconds.

Thin and wiry, they habitually adorn themselves with the still-wet pieces of skin and hide they have stripped from their victims, leaving behind the skinned corpses to sow fear and confusion. In such a state they are a terrifying sight to behold, so much so that enemy combatants lose their nerve when they see pieces of old squad mates hanging from the undying machines approaching their lines. In addition to their wicked claws, some Flayed Ones utilize Necron Disruption Field technology that allows them to rip even armored vehicles apart.

A Necron Destroyer Lord is a sentient member of the Necron elite, a former Necron Lord or Overlord, who has fallen prey to the madness of the Necron Destroyers. Even the Necron nobility are not safe from the madness that consumes the Destroyers. When a Necron Lord or Overlord succumbs, a great threat to all life is born.

Ironically, the only reason the forces of the is not aware of the extent of this threat is precisely because these Destroyer Lords are so aptly named. No one has borne witness to the atrocities committed by these steel harbingers of apocalypse and lived, and so it can only be guessed at the threat stirring on barren worlds scattered across the galaxy.

While many Necron Lords and Overlords are afflicted by "eccentricities," the insanity that consumes the mind of a Destroyer Lord is something else entirely. Like other Destroyers, Destroyer Lords modify their bodies and minds, so that they might be better suited to their overarching purpose, to cleanse the stars of all life.

While this most often includes the attachment of an anti-gravity suspension platform in place of legs, Destroyer Lords tend to forgo the ranged weaponry favored by other Destroyers in favor of melee weapons. The Warscythe is a particular favorite, as a Destroyer Lord hovering above the heads of his enemies can take full advantage of the reach afforded by these massive melee weapons. Curiously, Destroyer Lords forgo the decorative finery commonly worn by Necron royalty. Whether this is representative of their single-minded obsession, an intentional statement, or a simple matter of practicality, none can say, for the Destroyer Lords are avoided by their former peers as much as the other Destroyers, and are not keen to engage in conversation (except to learn the location of potential targets).

A Necron Lord serves as the commander and energy supply for the much larger Necron armies composed of the standard Necron Warriors. A Necron Lord was once a powerful force users that hailed from a clan of powerful dark side users that crossed Nekesti who slaughtered the bulk of them while capturing the rest the ones that he didn't torture were the most powerful and strong-willed of the clan of dark side users were granted the honor of maintaining their full sentience in exchange for the capability to commit treason and disobey orders. As a high ranking member of Nekesti's Necron army they control legions of Necrons. Clad in crumbling vestments and wielding ancient, arcane staff weapons, the Necron Lord is a chilling sight to behold on the battlefield as they direct their Necron Warriors in unnatural silence.

Of all Necron Lords, a Necron Overlord is by far the most powerful and dangerous. At his command are uncountable legions of Necron Warriors, terrifying war machines and a vast array of devastating weaponry that could shatter entire worlds given half the chance.

When he marches to war, the Necron Overlord does so with the surety of victory he has cogitated and calculated every possible outcome in the ensuing conflict and formulated strategies to ensure that everything goes to plan. Only the most unlikely situations can outfox him and only the most potent foes have any chance of beating him in combat.

Weapons glance off his armor or simply pass straight through him as he shifts in and out of reality using the Necrons phase shifting technology. In return, his own attacks are brutally meticulous as he severs heads, shatters armor and pulverizes his foes with every swing of his ancient blade. Should Nekesti ever allow a Necron Overlord rise to the position of Phaeron, and ruler of an entire sector, then few will have the strength to stand before his might.

* * *

**A.N start**

**Nekesti's C'tan status is a direct result of a C'tan that in the moments before it was broken into C'tan shards transferred a third of its powers and a small part of its conscience but not it's mind to a newly formed galaxy that was far far(pun intended) away from the milky way. The small part of it's conscience was enough the guide it in search of a suitable host for nearly 200 millennia before finding a suitable host although most of its powers are dormant. Just wanted to explain that since I didn't really explain it a few chapters ago.**

**Some of you might say that why doesn't Nekesti just unleash his Necron armies onto the galaxy? Well while that would be fun to write they would be op as fuck so Nekesti will only ever use them in the unknown regions or use as many as three thousand at once when in the known galaxy.**

**One more thing while it does sound like the Necrons are indestructible, a lightsaber or rapid fire turret can damage them beyond repair if the user can get a good strike in on it. But for the most part Necron's will be a bitch to destroy since they can repair them self in mere seconds depending on the amount of damage they sustain. From what I've read decapitation would only temporally disable them before their heads regrow and that in most cases of decapitation they keep fighting while their heads regrow. So….ya**

**A.N end'**

* * *

If Nekesti was honest with his self he was taking a big ass risk in including the Destroyer since it was the only Necron unit in his army that could attack him or other Necrons at anytime. The only time he deployed them in massive numbers is when he wanted entire systems cleansed of all life for reason only he knew.

Tayuya stood next to Nekesti hands on her hips as she looked over the abominations the stood or floated before her and her younger cousin. "theirs only 72 of the fuckers and what the fuck is up with those..." Tayuya points to the Flayed Ones "fuckers they look like they want to wear my face like a mask."

Nekesti puts a flashlight under his face "they'll do a lot more then that my dear….they'll wear your blood soaked skin like a coat, eat your organs, and your skeleton like a cape" Nekesti wills one of the Flayed One to walk toward Tayuya but was cut into many pieces before it could get close enough to grab her.

"keep those fucking twisted fucking fucked up fucking abominations a fucking way from me or I swear I'll fucking slice and fucking dice them like I did that one!" the creeped out red head yelled while waving her lightsabers around wildly.

"its going to take more then that to destroy him my dear ginger and I think he's mad" Nekesti said while putting his flashlight away and pointed to the Flayed One that Tayuya cut up.

The Flayed One was all ready fully repaired and blankly looking at Tayuya with a _'I'll see you in your dreams'_ type of looked.

Tayuya gave the Flayed One a _'try me bitch' _look.

Nekesti who was watching the exchange was wondering if he made a mistake in allowing the Flayed Ones to retain certain emotions. "as much as this amuses me I want this planet enslaved by yesterday so Necrons your C'tan commands you to kill everything in the structure above us….so chop chop" he commanded.

The Necron's with arms minus Destroyer Lords saluted Nekesti warped into the palace above them.

Nekesti offered his hand to Tayuya so that he could them into faze into the palace since Tayuya still had trouble using the technique for long range fazing.

Tayuya grabbed her cousins hand and she instantly felt her body being broken down into the force.

* * *

**Palace, with the Flayed Ones**

The Flayed Ones were lurking in the shadows created massive pillars that adored the dimly lit room. Their footsteps unheard by the unfortunate soldiers guarding the room.

_'flesh. much flesh. great feast. one who kill most get most flesh. Must please C'tan's lust for flesh'_ the Flayed Ones said while communicating via telepathy due to their lack of moving jaws and voice boxes.

Sneaking behind the guard nearest to it the Flayed One who Tayuya cut up lunged at the guard impaling him on its knife like claws before the foul stench of its body could alert him to its presence electing a pained and terrified scream that alerted the other guards that they weren't alone.

The guards all turned toward the source of the sound and that they saw traumatized them.

The Flayed One was ripping off chunks of their fellow soldiers flesh off and smearing the chunks of flesh over its unmoving jaws causing blood to drip down its steal necks and dribbling through its already bloodstained ribs and pooling at its feet.

Another scream broke them out of their horror not even hesitating they opened fire at the source of the scream proliferating the second abomination with holes and severing its head before swinging around and doing the same with the other abomination seemingly "killing" them. The 20 soldiers split up and moved over the unmoving bodies to make sure they were dead.

When both groups were standing over the "dead" bodies the bodies sprung into action and ran 2 soldiers through each and cutting another 2 each in half.

"retreat I'll hold them of-ack" the leader of the soldiers yelled before a knife like claw was stabbed through his neck and a steal head colliding with his skull shattering it and turning his brain into goo that the Flayed One smeared across his face.

The soldiers turned tail and ran, the Flayed One's didn't follow and instead decided to to make a new cape and clothing out of their kills.

* * *

**With Nekesti and Tayuya**

Nekesti and Tayuya used the slaughter that the Necrons were doing to get to the throne room. They now stood out side of the massive doors that led to the throne room, they were going to force push the door open when Nekesti's comlink beeped.

The blond Sith answered the comlink and the holographic form of T.E.C.H appeared "master I has a message of dire importance that you should know."

Nekesti cocked an eyebrow and asked "are you going to tell me"

"master what do you know of **The Sickness(this is a real thing in star wars lore there's also an entire book about it called '**_**red harvest'**_**)?**" the spy droid asked

"**The Sickness **was an infectious viral agent created through the powers of Sith alchemy that attacked biological tissue and transformed its victims into undead monstrosities. The disease was originally created by the Sith Lord Darth Drear on Odacer-Faustin some 4000 years ago, and was intended to grant immortality to its crafter. Drear's initial experiments resulted in failure, and the Sith Lord himself fell victim to his creation and over one thousand years later, during the period of unrest following the Great Galactic War, the Sith Lord Darth Scabrous attempted to recreate Drear's disease in the hope that he would be able to succeed where his predecessor had failed. Scabrous likewise failed to create a path to immortality, and in the process unleashed the virus upon the unsuspecting students and staff of the Odacer-Faustin Sith academy. Before long, all of the Sith Acolytes and Masters on the planet died and were born anew as cannibalistic monstrosities motivated only by the will to eat…." Nekesti said in one breath before taking a deep breath of much needed air and continued

"The disease itself was created through the usage of Sith Alchemy and activated by the Murakami orchid, a highly-Force-sensitive black flower. Victims of the plague suffered numerous, extremely painful side-effects prior to death, and became mindless monstrosities postmortem. The virus itself was fully self-aware, and utilized the undead to spread the pathogen and either transform or eat any who were able to avoid infection. Due to the extremely quick rate of transmission and the difficulty of isolation, successful treatment of the disease was very rare; although one could be prevented from contracting the virus by injecting an anti-virus intravenously, those who were already infected had little chance of survival. I don't see how a now extinct disease is a matter of importance since the ritual needs a Murakami orchid to make it any kind of threat to sentient life and even then any Sith dumb enough to figure out the ritual would know that you need the still beating heart of a force user that was bonded with the orchid to get in thing useful from it. And didn't the republic order that entire system the orchid came from to be destroyed" the normally playful Nekesti was replaced with Darth Nekesti dark lord of the reborn Sith. His mind was going faster then the speed of light trying to figure out why this was even brought up to him

"Master while I was going through the file from the jedi meat bags archives I found a file titled Murakami orchid and it was updated only 7 galactic standard months ago." the loyal spy droid explained "the file contained the names of 5 jedi that have bonded with the orchids and they have even more in storage at the jedi temple on Coruscant."

Nekesti was baffled at the stupidity oh the jedi, why would the self proclaimed peace keepers of the galaxy would hold onto a literal ticking time bomb. Were that that arrogate that they thought that in the case of another outbreak they could stop it when they kept the fucking detonator in close proximity to the most populated planet in the galaxy.

"oi shit hea..." the uncharacteristic cold glare that promised untold pain and agony made her rethink finishing her sentence.

Returning to his thoughts Nekesti pondered on what to do about the stupidity of the jedi. _'negotiation with the entirety of the jedi council would be futile those pampas arrogate ingrates would be foolish, the green toad they call their grand master is the only one that has a brain. I could just sack the jedi temple...but that could cause a war… or I could do a hit and run on the temple, the jedi nor the republic will travel into the unknown regions due to most of it being uncharted to their knowledge'_ Nekesti thought

Nekesti decided to return to the '_pride'_ to meditate on this matter, the Necrons would make it to the throne room and the crypt tunneler collapsed the escape tunnels.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**So the jedi have been hiding something that even Nekesti fears how do you think he will react once he's meditated on it. Also sorry if I disturbed anyone or made someone loss their lunch or apatite with the Flayed One scene.**

**If you liked the chapter tell me in the review section, or if you want to offer an ideal for something you have on you're mind, or you see a mistake that I missed please tell me so I can correct it**

* * *

**Yoru no ryōshu preview**

_**Naruto responded by spitting a blood covered tooth into the mans right eye. The entire tooth lodged itself into the mans eye(to the point where only the vary top is visible) causing him the drop Naruto and fall on to the ground screaming and withering in pain.**_

"_**I was going to let you live but now I'm going to make you suffer!" the now red eyed Naruto roared. He stabbed the kunai deeper into Korja's knees, so far to the point where a third of both blades were impaled into the ground. Korja's screams got louder but Naruto didnt hear them. He pulled out two more kunai and stabbed them through the mans shoulders causing them to limply fall to his side. Naruto not being satisfied with how deep the kunai were he put his foot on to the handle for the kunai in Korja's right shoulder and stomped on it and did the same with the kunai in his other shoulder.**_

_**Naruto then decided to drag(after removing the remaining kunai) Korja over to the ant hill and dropped him face first onto the recently disturbed ant bed.**_

* * *

**Xenomorph no shōkan preview**

_**Naruto was hopping through the trees practicing his tree hopping when he came across a tall man with gravity deifying silver hair standing in the center of a training ground with a familiar orange book in his hand that he had seen the Hokage read every now and then. Naruto sweat dropped when the mans perverted giggles reached his ears. Naruto was going to continue on with his tree hopping practice but he saw the man put the book away and started going through hand seals. This caught Naruto's attention as he saw the perfect chance to learn a cool new Jutsu causing him to stay in the spot he was in. **_

_**Naruto looked around taking in his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of tunnel but the tunnel looked weird though. The tunnel was made of a damp black web like substance that almost looked alive**_

_**KNG signing out...**_


	18. War Horizons: Declaration of War

**KNG signing in…**

**ayo whats good ppl I know I said that the last two chapters were split from a near 16k word chapters but I never intended for Nekesti to declare war on the republic so soon (I was in the zone and didn't notice how far I deviated from the original chapter plan. The day I posted the last chapter me and some of my guild mates were talking about the book **_**red harvest **_**where the sickness originated from and like I said I got into the zone) the original plan was for Nekesti to kill the leader of the follows of Malak's leader himself and to give the Necrons more screen time but I guess I'll leave you with that small taste of what some of them can do for the time being. But this chapter puts us back on track and no matter how long it gets I wont cut it even if it gets the story past the 100k word mark, until I reach the last step of the chapter planing.**

**A new thing that im starting to do is recommend other stories I've read since I only spend a few hours writing chapters everyday unless im other wise occupied, the rest I spent on Star Wars The Old Republic running my guild and reading fanfics on the official Fanfiction app.**

**While we are on the subject of the Fanfiction official app its available on both android and IOS app stores. I wont waste your time with why you should download the app because if I did it would be a chapters worth of god things and maybe a paragraph of the bad stuff.**

**Now I've started writing the saints row fanfic and im happy to say that on the first day of typing it I pumped out half of the first chapter. For the will of death I am working on it but thats going to be the story I update the least due to not having a proper understanding of the one piece universe beyond the first season which I've watch over and over again when it came on American back in the 2000's. The new Sith empire I'm working on more then one chapter for the fanfic to make up for not updating it when I could have been pumping out 2k chapters either monthly or weekly. And you all know about the status of the new fanfics im writing but my mind just wont stop making new ideas for fanfics. For example I was watching this anime called Nura: Rise of the yokai clan and 3 episodes in bing bop boom an idea for a crossover between the two, (If you haven't watched the anime its on hulu I recommend it 10/10 Bijudama's) so ya expect that, a destiny fanfic, and a Naruto Tokyo Ghoul crossover too. (Please help my brain just wont stop pumping out ideas and I lost my off switch lol)**

* * *

**Fanfic Recommendations**

**The Dark Side of The Fox- by lukaholiday977 (Naruto x Star Wars The Clone Wars)(9/10 bijidama's) (I deducted one bijidama for a few prevalent grammar I love the story it's got a good story going and waiting for the next chapter)**

**The Maelstrom Overlord Book 1: Overlord Trials- by yinshadow (Naruto x overlord) (10/10 Bijudama's) (I haven't finished reading this on yet but im not even half way in and im hooked)**

**Angles Of the Apocalypse-by 666 black panther (Naruto x Aliens/ Predators) (15/10 Bijudama's, yes the stories just that good hands down one of the best fanfics I've read so far)**

**Ascension Of The Kitsune- by Wandering Maverick (100/100 Bijudama's) (this was one of the first fanfics I read on this site and its still in my top 20 favorite fanfics, living in the space of 3 third)**

**A Fishcake Affair- by Ihateheroes (Infinity/100 Bijudama's) (This was and still is my number 1 favorite fanfiction and the first fanfiction I read. If you haven't read it then I highly recommend that you do you wont regret it.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Sterben-Salamander: he likely won't for a while while since he's focused on more important stuff. Aayla is already in it and has been for the longest. I did intend for ppl to hurl when they read that scene lol.**

**picnic990: that's you opinion, while aiko is a civi shes the head of the civi council which is backed by the Fire Daimyo who is the ruler of the land of fire and by extension Konoha. The fire Daimyo is also a fickle and indecisive man that is easily swayed in his decisions through biases as well as external influences. And might I add that during the emergency Hokage election, he is easily swayed by Shikaku Nara's recommendations and, finally, persuaded by Danzō's ideologies. It wouldn't be hard for the civilian council to 'convince' him that they should have control over anbu forces and over other things in the time it took for Naruto to find Tsunade. **

**While Tsunade is a Sannin that doesn't mean much Konoha's anbu corps number in the thousands and lets not forget about Danzo's root anbu which also numbers in the thousands. Then theirs Danzo himself he's shown that he's not one to be trifled with and with his use of the Izanagi he can out last Tsunade. That combination would over whelm even the strongest Kage.**

**Then lets not forget that even in old age Orochimaru (who is the smartest and strongest of the Sannin) would have been killed by Hiruzen without the help of the first and second Hokage's unwilling help. Orochimaru is not a close range fighter in any sense, he is a supplementary fighter making him best suited for mid to long range combat and he Hiruzen knows this so he would continue to press the offensive. Even if Orochimaru kept shedding his skin it would drain his chakra adding another disadvantage. The experience gap between the two is just too large Hiruzen not only fought in 3 Shinobi World Wars he led 2 Konoha to victory in the second Shinobi World War along with the third although Minato was a key factor in what I guess you could call a close victory since Konoha also suffered heavy losses. Hiruzen was not suffering through massive amounts of paperwork, he was most likely on the front lines delivering losses to Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo's forces.**

**While the Sannin survived Hanzo it wasn't because of their strength (although that help them survive Hanzo) the fact of the matter is he **_**allowed**_**them to live, he acknowledged their skills had Hanzo not shown them mercy they would have died. Hiruzen on the other hand could have possibly fought Hanzo to a stalemate or kill him. **

**Tsunade being the weakest of the Sannin would be ranked at high anbu low Kage overall so facing thousands of anbu (root included) regular shinobi forces of Konoha she, even with the help of Jiraiya they would be overwhelmed after crippling the villages forces but the fact still remains she isn't the third Raikage. (who even after facing ten thousand shinobi still died) nor could she ever hope to have the power to face even half that amount of shinobi and survive**

**BartWLewis: that it is**

**Papa Nurgle: weird ass motherfucker**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Palace, with the Flayed Ones_

_The Flayed Ones were lurking in the shadows created massive pillars that adored the dimly lit room. Their footsteps unheard by the unfortunate soldiers guarding the room._

_'flesh. much flesh. great feast. one who kill most get most flesh. Must please C'tan's lust for flesh'__the Flayed Ones said while communicating via telepathy due to their lack of moving jaws and voice boxes._

_Sneaking behind the guard nearest to it the Flayed One who Tayuya cut up lunged at the guard impaling him on its knife like claws before the foul stench of its body could alert him to its presence electing a pained and terrified scream that alerted the other guards that they weren't alone._

_The guards all turned toward the source of the sound and that they saw traumatized them._

_The Flayed One was ripping off chunks of their fellow soldiers flesh off and smearing the chunks of flesh over its unmoving jaws causing blood to drip down its steal necks and dribbling through its already bloodstained ribs and pooling at its feet._

_Another scream broke them out of their horror not even hesitating they opened fire at the source of the scream proliferating the second abomination with holes and severing its head before swinging around and doing the same with the other abomination seemingly "killing" them. The 20 soldiers split up and moved over the unmoving bodies to make sure they were dead._

_When both groups were standing over the "dead" bodies the bodies sprung into action and ran 2 soldiers through each and cutting another 2 each in half._

"_retreat I'll hold them of-ack" the leader of the soldiers yelled before a knife like claw was stabbed through his neck and a steal head colliding with his skull shattering it and turning his brain into goo that the Flayed One smeared across his face._

_The soldiers turned tail and ran, the Flayed One's didn't follow and instead decided to to make a new cape and clothing out of their kills._

_With Nekesti and Tayuya_

_Nekesti and Tayuya used the slaughter that the Necrons were doing to get to the throne room. They now stood out side of the massive doors that led to the throne room, they were going to force push the door open when Nekesti's comlink beeped._

_The blond Sith answered the comlink and the holographic form of T.E.C.H appeared "master I has a message of dire importance that you should know."_

_Nekesti cocked an eyebrow and asked "are you going to tell me"_

"_master what do you know of The Sickness(this is a real thing in star wars lore there's also an entire book about it called 'red harvest')?__" __the spy droid asked_

"_The Sickness was an infectious viral agent created through the powers of Sith alchemy that attacked biological tissue and transformed its victims into undead monstrosities. The disease was originally created by the Sith Lord Darth Drear on Odacer-Faustin some 4000 years ago, and was intended to grant immortality to its crafter. Drear's initial experiments resulted in failure, and the Sith Lord himself fell victim to his creation and over one thousand years later, during the period of unrest following the Great Galactic War, the Sith Lord Darth Scabrous attempted to recreate Drear's disease in the hope that he would be able to succeed where his predecessor had failed. Scabrous likewise failed to create a path to immortality, and in the process unleashed the virus upon the unsuspecting students and staff of the Odacer-Faustin Sith academy. Before long, all of the Sith Acolytes and Masters on the planet died and were born anew as cannibalistic monstrosities motivated only by the will to eat…." Nekesti said in one breath before taking a deep breath of much needed air and continued_

"_The disease itself was created through the usage of Sith Alchemy and activated by the Murakami orchid, a highly-Force-sensitive black flower. Victims of the plague suffered numerous, extremely painful side-effects prior to death, and became mindless monstrosities postmortem. The virus itself was fully self-aware, and utilized the undead to spread the pathogen and either transform or eat any who were able to avoid infection. Due to the extremely quick rate of transmission and the difficulty of isolation, successful treatment of the disease was very rare; although one could be prevented from contracting the virus by injecting an anti-virus intravenously, those who were already infected had little chance of survival. I don't see how a now extinct disease is a matter of importance since the ritual needs a Murakami orchid to make it any kind of threat to sentient life and even then any Sith dumb enough to figure out the ritual would know that you need the still beating heart of a force user that was bonded with the orchid to get in thing useful from it. And didn't the republic order that entire system the orchid came from to be destroyed" the normally playful Nekesti was replaced with Darth Nekesti dark lord of the reborn Sith. His mind was going faster then the speed of light trying to figure out why this was even brought up to him_

"_Master while I was going through the file from the jedi meat bags archives I found a file titled Murakami orchid and it was updated only 7 galactic standard months ago." the loyal spy droid explained "the file contained the names of 5 jedi that have bonded with the orchids and they have even more in storage at the jedi temple on Coruscant."_

_Nekesti was baffled at the stupidity oh the jedi, why would the self proclaimed peace keepers of the galaxy would hold onto a literal ticking time bomb. Were that that arrogate that they thought that in the case of another outbreak they could stop it when they kept the fucking detonator in close proximity to the most populated planet in the galaxy._

"_oi shit hea..." the uncharacteristic cold glare that promised untold pain and agony made her rethink finishing her sentence._

_Returning to his thoughts Nekesti pondered on what to do about the stupidity of the jedi. 'negotiation with the entirety of the jedi council would be futile those pampas arrogate ingrates would be foolish, the green toad they call their grand master is the only one that has a brain. I could just sack the jedi temple...but that could cause a war… or I could do a hit and run on the temple, the jedi nor the republic will travel into the unknown regions due to most of it being uncharted to their knowledge'__Nekesti thought_

_Nekesti decided to return to the 'pride'__to meditate on this matter, the Necrons would make it to the throne room and the crypt tunneler collapsed the escape tunnels._

* * *

**All caught up**

* * *

**Palace, Necron Over lord and Necron warriors**

* * *

_'yes C'tan I shall redirect your forces toward the throne room'_ the Necron overlord said

_'the C'tan has commanded that we redirect ourselves toward the throne room drop what ever your doing and converge on the throne room'_ the overlord relayed via telepathy.

*clink clink*

the overlord looked down at the thermal detonation that landed in front of his feet and kicked it into the crowd of followers of Malak that looked like they had seen a ghost and charged at them.(the ones that escaped the flayed ones)

*boom* the thermal detonator exploded killing all but 5 of the followers of Malak. The overlord threw his staff of light like a spear that tore through 2 of the followers of Malak like hot butter impaling them to the wall.

With his weapon across the room the overlord used his bare hands to slaughter the last three followers of Malak.

The remaining 3 followers of Malak once they got the baring back saw the overlord charging them and futility unloaded their blasters ammo into the Necron overlord. The blaster bolts either bounced off of his armor of phased through him but they didn't stop his charge.

Once the overlord was with in grabbing range of the followers of Malak he grabbed the only female follower in the group by her breast and crushed them before ripping them off and throwing her to the ground to bleed out.

He then grabbed the last two followers of Malak who froze up at the Necrons brutal dispatching of their comrade by the neck and ripped their head's off and dropped their corpses the ground.

The overlord was about the leave from the throne room but he felt a hand grab his leg. Looking down he saw that it was the female who's breasts he removed, she was in a growing pool of blood yet she still had the will to fight and she proved it when she tried to shoot the overlord in the face but he grabbed the barrel of the blaster and crushed it.

"**you fight even though I have removed your breast and your bleeding out vary impressive**" the overlord said in a deep voice that echoed off of the walls of the palace.

_'overlord warp her to the N.E.M it already knows what experiment I want it to do'_ Nekesti's voice echoed though his head.

The overlord as much as he wanted to kill the woman lacked the ability to disobey his C'tan.

* * *

_**'Pride of The Sith' **_**Nekesti's meditation chamber**

Nekesti could be found meditating on his throne. He was conflicted on how to go about getting the Murakami orchid from the jedi's hands along with the ones who bonded with them. While he could wage open war on the jedi and republic he didn't feel his forces were ready for a war. A hit and run sacking of the Jedi's temple would work just as fine since no mater what he did, he had an escape route in the form of the unknown regions. He already knew that negotiations wouldn't work the jedi dint make deals with the Sith unless they had something of importance to them.

After 30 minuets of meditation Nekesti came to a decision he would sack the temple the pros of sacking the temple out weighted the cons. By sacking the temple he could snatch away the younglings and the holocron with the location of force sensitive children and kill a few jedi. He also wanted to hinder the false dark lord of the Sith, what was his name….pimpletine, pulppatine, maulintine, Valentine… Palpatine ya thats it, by absorbing the residual dark side energies of the shrine under the temple.

* * *

**Breaking of the forth wall**

What you thought I didn't figure out his plan, anyone with half the common sense I have would figure out that he wanted to use the shrine to further cloud the Jedi's minds, make an army of clones that will have secret orders programed into their minds that once pimple sends the order will kill the jedi in a cowards way, then become the supreme chancellor, trick the jedi into trusting him, start a war where he leads the opposing sides, sway the child that pimple puss's long dead master created to the dark side then rule the galaxy, create his own sith doctrine, and live for ever.

See simple.

**Breaking of the forth wall end**

* * *

_'But before I can sack Coruscant I need to plan out the assault but first I'll be fair and give them a chance to hand over they zombie flowers and zombie immortality bait… but they'll decline even master toad will decline even though he knows the threat of the flowers thinking I want to start a zombie out break and eat the heart of the zombie immortality bait for immortality.' _Nekesti thought while laughing mentally.

Our favorite blond Sith lord stood and stretched before fazing out of existence.

_**'pride of the Sith'**_**bridge**

Nekesti fazed into existence in a sitting position on his throne, Karin who was antsy about being pulled away from the front lines was giving Nekesti a look that made him want to increase the number of guards guarding his quarters by another 40 men and a few Necrons.

Konan was trying to sit in his lap but Nekesti knowing what she rand she really wanted to do discharged lighting from his body shocking hit blue haired woman which strangely had no effect on her this time around managed to sit in his lap. Nekesti sighed and massaged his temples to stop him from killing the woman _'On the bright side my crotch is covered in armor'_ Nekesti thought.

Tayuya was to her younger cousins right restraining herself from killing Konan, although it was for a different then Nekesti's. _'Fucking bitch ass fucking fuckaty fucking whore how dare that bitch sit in his lap before I I'm going to fucking skin her a-fucking-live'_ the profane red head thought.

Nekesti decided to just signal the communications officer to connect them to the jedi council chambers holo comm system.

* * *

**Jedi council chambers, Coruscant jedi temple**

Another meeting was going on in the council chambers (about things that I wont bore you with) when the holo comm system activated.

"Darth Nekesti nice to see you, it is." Yoda greeted

"Lets skip the pleasantries Yoda its come to my attention that you are in possession of a large quantity of Murakami orchids and 5 jedi that have bonded with them. I do hope you all understand just what kind of bomb your sitting on." Nekesti said

"We do not know what your talking about Sith sc-ack" a random jedi master said before Nekesti gave him the same treatment he did the other jedi master.

"He was strangely fast to deny what I said." Nekesti offhandedly said while stopping Konan from removing his breastplate.

"There are three possible paths you can take in the situation, you can hand the orchids over to me and kill the ones they have bonded with, or destroy the orchids and kill he ones who have bonded with them, or we can go to war and I have the Mandalorian's start another blockade just like they did during the time of the resurgent Sith empire and one again sack Coruscant killing the majority of the jedi inhabiting the temple and mhp…" Nekesti couldn't finish his threat because Konan smashed her lips into his causing Nekesti kiss back. After a few minutes of kissing Konan it clicked in his mind what he was doing and he freeze not knowing how to react except for grabbing the blue haired woman's neck cutting off her air flow before continuing with what he was saying

"… and destroying the orchids and boned jedi my damn self."

"sorry I am, but third option choose we must" Yoda said although he didn't want a war on his hands he also couldn't just kill the jedi that bonded with the orchids. Yoda knew what kind of damage the orchids could cause should they fall into the wrong hands.

"**I gu**es**s t**h**is is **war**then J**e'da**ii fi**lt**h I **wi**ll **give**you a mo**nt**h to say yo**u**r g**oodby**es **be**fore **my f**le**et**s crush you path**etic republ**ics forces. Oh **and you'll be i**n need of **a new supreme chance**llor**" Nekesti said his voice being distorted by the dark side and shut off the holo comm system.

The members of the Jedi council pondered what Darth Nekesti meant when he said that they would need a new supreme chancellor, he was currently in orbit of the planet on the Venator class star destroyer the _'resilience'_

They got their answer when the vary same dreadnought crashed into the endless city that covered the planet causing a massive explosion that rocked the jedi temple.

A sense of dread washed over the members of the jedi council as they realized just what kind of monster just declared war on them.

"Lives up to the legacy his masters have left, he has. Go help the survives, we shall" was the calm reply of Yoda who was already half way to the chamber doors.

* * *

**'**_**pride of the Sith**_**' bridge**

The bridge of the _'Pride'_ was deathly silent, everyone on he bridge was shocked that their emperor would declare war on the republic so early.

"Umm shouldn't you stop choking Konan now" Karin was the first to break the silence while pointing to the woman who's face now matched the color of her hair.

With out saying a word Nekesti released his hold around Konan's neck allowing her to breath.

"Master master why did you stop I was sooooo close" the former angle of Ami said in a disappointed tone

Silence fell upon the bridge again and Nekesti was at a loss of words. And he noticed that his lap was wet causing him to to get a nose bleed.

Tayuya and Karin were also at a loss of words, the fact that the blue haired woman got off to being suffocated temporally caused their brains to shut down.

After a few minuets of silence Nekesti's comlink chimed snapping him out of his shock.

He quickly answered it hoping who ever wanted him would take his mind off of what just happened.

"My lord the palace just exploded what should we do, the city is under out control with minimum losses on our part and the civilian's have all been rounded up. The reports from the other generals have confirmed that we have full planetary control." Aranno reported.

"Group all of the civilians outside of the city and have the all the other generals do the same with the civilians they have captured."

"Skylrei order Harrowers 30 through 145 from my fleet to land outside of the cities my armies have captured. Then have Harrowers 20 through 176 from Tayuya's fleet land outside of the cities Tayuya's armies have captured. Then do the same with Harrowers 1-56 from Karin's fleet." Nekesti commanded.

Skylrei saluted her emperor and walked off the bridge to relay his orders.

"I'm… I'm going to go change into another set of armor… and Karin from this point on you are no longer aloud to reprogram targets of high value… am I understood" Nekesti said in an unamused voice while walking out of the bridge not waiting to hear not even waiting to hear his insane cousins response.

**Nekesti's quarters, 1 day and 15 hours later**

A day and some hours had past since Nekesti declared war on the jedi and by extension the republic. Nekesti changed out of the armor that had Konan's cum on the bottoms, and into his original armor set with a tattered black cape baring the insignia of his empire.

"The Sith code is a lie, we are reborn, from our ashes we are reborn anew, through rebirth we gain power, with out power we strike at those who who oppose our emperor, through rebirth the reborn throne is eternal" Nekesti recited the code code of the reborn Sith to his apprentices who were sitting in meditative positions

"The Sith code is a lie, we are reborn, meaning as it states the Sith code of old is a lie, and the reborn code is true." the blond emperor explained

"From our ashes we are reborn anew, meaning that from the ashes of the resurgent Sith empire we were reborn."

"Through rebirth we gain power, through the eternal power of rebirth our power never stops growing"

"with out power we strike at those who who oppose our emperor, meaning all who have drawn power from rebirth have given their unyielding loyalty to the reborn Sith emperor and will strike down those who oppose the emperor with out hesitation."

"Through rebirth the reborn throne is eternal, meaning should the emperor be struck down in battle he will be reborn into the body of one of his voices." Nekesti while he was breaking down the code of the Reborn Sith his apprentices were intently listening and taking notes on their data pads.

"Do not forget the tenets of our code if you hope to make it past apprentice for the day I feel your ready to take the trials of the emperor I will have you break down our code."

"yes master" the twin Twi'lek apprentices said in unison.

"Now its high time you chosen what class you will follow and construct your own lightsabers, I will provide you with a color crystal of your choosing. But first I shall explain the classes."

"In the days of the Resurgent Sith empire an acolyte just arriving at one of the Sith academies would choose to be a Sith warrior or a Sith inquisitor…I shall explain the Sith warrior class first as it is the class I am most familiar with" Nekesti explained.

* * *

**Long explanation of Sith warrior class warning. I recommend that you read it since the classes will be a major part of the story**

"The Sith Warrior is entrusted with the most important tasks assigned by the Sith Empire: destroying the Emperor's enemies and enforcing his rule all across the galaxy. They use base emotions such as fear, anger, and hatred to fuel their focus and determination for achieving their goals, and they do it with brutal efficiency. The Sith Warrior is a master of domination and control, intent on utterly annihilating his enemies. The Warrior has clear goals and seeks the most direct, confrontational approach. Despite focusing mainly on negative emotions to fuel attacks, the Sith Warrior is capable of showing much loyalty and determination to further the empire's purposes.

While some Sith serve obediently, enacting the letter of a Master's law, others risk plotting to destroy this overseer and take that power for themselves. Others may carry such rebellion even further, with unwhispered aspirations to embrace the light and destabilize the Empire from within.

Also known as the Champion Of The Dark Side An unstoppable force of darkness, the Sith Warrior is entrusted with the task of destroying the Empire's enemies and enforcing Sith domination across the galaxy. The Warrior channels the destructive emotions of fear, anger, and hatred to purge weakness from body and mind and become a being of pure, brutal efficiency.

Destined to eradicate the incompetent chaos created by the Jedi, the Sith seek to rule the galaxy through power and intimidation. The armies of the Sith Empire are trained to accomplish this task, but they require the leadership of bold Sith Warriors loyal and mighty overlords who will drive them to conquest and victory.

These cold-blooded conquerors waste no time with cunning manipulations and carefully-crafted plans. Sith Warriors crush their opponents and stride toward their goals with dreadful determination, leaving ruin and annihilation in their wake. Emanating awe and terror at every step, they accept nothing but absolute obedience from their followers. In turn, Sith Warriors can serve as loyal subjects to their own dark masters, often surprising enemies and allies with their rigorous honor and perfect discipline.

Whether they align their ambitions with those of the Dark Council or become renegades in pursuit of their own goals, they are never far from the action. Their fierce hatred of the Jedi keeps Sith Warriors at the forefront of any conflict with the Republic. The passion to eradicate the Jedi Order fuels many of their actions, but that does not make them single-minded fools. Ultimately, the destiny of any Sith Warrior is his or her own to choose… and woe to those who would stand in his way. They are ruthless.

A natural leader in any context, a Sith Warrior inspires both fear and undying loyalty into their followers and allies. Though they rarely exercise patience for incompetence or indecisiveness, Warriors have realized the importance of strength in numbers in their war with the Jedi, and have learned to accept and sometimes even encourage their comrades, whether they are like-minded Sith, ruthless Bounty Hunters, or others who embrace the darkness.

Still images of Sith Warriors capture their passion and vigor in war. Bold lightsaber tactics and surprising bursts of Force power force their foes to stay on the defensive until they are weakened and summarily destroyed. Though their saber tactics are always aggressive, some Sith Warriors choose to dual-wield or adopt other non-traditional fighting styles to accentuate their combat prowess.

Despite their reliance on their strength in the Force, Warriors have no compunction about donning heavy and intimidating suits and armors. Unthreatened by the use of technology for biological augmentation, Warriors' vestments often make use of dangerous and experimental components which imbue the wearer with immense strength and fortitude.

A Sith Warrior's skills with a lightsaber are unrivaled. Driving at their enemies with strong, crushing blows, the Warrior quickly beats their foes into submission or death. Though the lightsaber is the Warrior's primary method of attack, they also uses their dark command of the Force to paralyze, terrify, and kill. Protected by heavy or Medium armor depending on their sub class and their powers of intimidation, the Warrior wades into the thick of the fight and unleashes pure hatred and fury to eliminate all who would stand against them.

The Warrior's command of the Force is ruthlessly geared towards attacks that inflict pain and suffering. Choking a victim is not only an effective way to defeat them, but also an effective way of getting them to see one's point of view. Against weak and unworthy targets, the Warrior's Force Choke can kill in an instant. There is perhaps nothing so terrifying as having a dark Sith Warrior hurtling through the air toward you with their lightsaber smashing down. Such a forceful attack immediately puts adversaries on the defensive, and sometimes ends the fight outright. Channeling their fury, the Warrior can release an explosion of dark energy, stunning nearby enemies, allowing a quick follow up to finish them with unstoppable strikes from their lightsaber.

Sith Warriors use a Rage system to fuel their abilities. Rage is generated by basic attacks and certain abilities such as Force Charge or Assault. Rage can be built up but it has a cap and it goes down slowly over time when out of combat.

Warriors excel in melee combat, and a Warrior out of range of his or her targets is out of his or her element. Warriors can quickly enter the fray with Force Charge, build up Rage with Assault and spend that Rage on powerful attacks like Vicious Slash and Smash." Nekesti finished and unsealed a water bottle, then proceeded to gulp down its watery contents.

"Now with each class there are 2 Advanced Classes Sith Juggernauts and Sith Marauders for Sith warriors, for example I was originally trained in the ways of the Juggernaut while Tayuya was trained in the ways of the Marauder. The Advanced Classes each have 3 Sub Classes, The two Juggernaut skill trees are Vengeance and Immortal. The shared Juggernaut and Marauder skill tree is Rage. While the two Marauder skill trees are Annihilation and Carnage. The shared Marauder and Juggernaut skill tree is Rage."

"I'll start with the juggernaut Advanced Class first and its sub classes" Nekesti said.

"Sith who train in the stalwart arts of the Juggernaut boast unrivaled stamina in battle. Through diligence and clarity, Juggernauts shape the Force to their will to shrug off damage that would destroy others and fill foes with doubt and despair. Protecting their allies and punishing their adversaries, Juggernauts charge into the thick of any fray. All Sith Juggernauts learn to move in heavy armor and build extra energy to perform spectacular feats. Juggernauts can opt to learn the ways of Vengeance, making them into crushing forces that pursue their prey with single-minded fury; the art of the Immortal, fearing no enemy and keeping lesser allies from harm; and Rage, subduing cowering foes with lightsaber strikes and crushing them with the Force

He/she would use the Force to protect their allies and to punish their adversaries unlike the Sith Marauder who would use the Force for more damaging abilities, they charge into the thick of any fray, and take the brunt of the assault and are even able to drain the energy of their enemies to further strengthen their resolve.

Vengeance Juggernauts stops at nothing to crush enemies, obliterating them with heavy hits. They are widely considered to titter on the thin line of the Juggernaut and the Marauder.

Immortal juggernauts use the power of the Force to increase the Warrior's survivability in battle. Also known as the stalwart defender, when they are on the battle field they lead the charge in to enemy lines using their abilities to shrug off wounds that would be other wise fatal any other being.

The path of the rage juggernaut allows the Warrior greater control of the Force and further mastery of the Shii-Cho form." Nekesti one again unseals a water bottle and gulps down its contents.

Wielding two lightsabers and unmatched aggression, Sith trained as Marauders slice through enemy ranks dealing death with merciless efficiency. Whether annihilating a squad of Republic troops or cutting down a single Jedi, the Marauder sees and exploits every weakness to exact the greatest toll. Never hesitating, never faltering, there is no swifter bringer of pain in the galaxy. All Sith Marauders can wield two lightsabers in combat, crushing their foes with superior speed and becoming a terror on the battlefield. Marauders can opt to learn the ways of Annihilation, learning the Juyo lightsaber techniques and inflicting traumas upon their enemies; Carnage, specializing in swift movement and acrobatics to obliterate foes before they can react; and Rage, subduing cowering foes with lightsaber strikes and crushing them with the Force."

"Now onto the Sith Inquisitor. Sinister, Deceptive, Prodigy of Force Power are all used to describe a Sith Inquisitor. The history of the Sith Empire is fraught with scheming politics and dark secrets—the lifeblood of the Sith Inquisitor. Treachery hides around every corner in the Empire's dark corridors, and survival depends on an individual's natural cunning and the will to manipulate and defeat their enemies and allies alike.

Sith Inquisitors are a class of powerful Force-wielders within the Sith Empire, operating primarily within the upper echelons and political circles, relying on their natural cunning and ambitious drive to succeed.

In contrast to their counterparts, the Sith Warriors, Inquisitors specialized in Force abilities as opposed to martial might, and many would devote much time to researching new skills to survive in the cutthroat Sith political environment. Regardless of potential, few acolytes succeeded in facing the rigorous trials to become Sith Inquisitors. Only the most determined acolytes attained such an achievement, but these Sith were often the ones to watch.

On the battlefield, Inquisitors were a spectacle to behold, channeling vast amounts of Dark Side Force energy to create massive storms of Force lightning, or draining the life force of enemies to feed themselves and their allies. Channeling this Force energy, Seething sparks of lightning explode from the Inquisitors' fingertips and wrap their enemies in tendrils of pure Force energy. Because Inquisitors can twist the Force into lightning to stun, subdue, or destroy their foes, it has become their signature, and those who have experienced the sensation of the Inquisitor's Force lightning and survived forever recoil from the crackling sound of electricity. However due to their manipulative genius, most Inquisitors preferred a more manipulative operating style, being masters of exploiting both enemies and allies to further their own agendas.

To reach the highest echelons of power, the Inquisitor needs more than Force Lightning and a razor-sharp mind. The most formidable Inquisitors dare to explore unorthodox practices by investigating the enigmas of the past and by unlocking new powers for themselves. The Force is a source of unlimited potential—a wellspring Inquisitors tap and bend to their will. Such intensity allows Sith Inquisitors to become architects of the Empire's future… or simply the architects of their own destruction.

The destruction Sith Inquisitors leave in their wake rarely allows for the survival of any recorded images. In the cases where the Inquisitors fury has been caught on holo, however, the daunting presence and the awe-inspiring power at the Inquisitors' disposal present a striking picture. Whether the Inquisitor wields a Lightsaber with lightning-sharp attacks, or just Force Lightning itself, it's always a dazzling display of deadly energy.

The clothing choices of Sith Inquisitors were often very calculated, with their elaborate robes designed to both illustrate their sophisticated tastes and desire for political domination, but also being practical and flexible to facilitate their stunning acrobatic movements in combat. Some Inquisitors had been known to take this desire for personal expression to the absolute limit, favoring attire designed to inspire sheer terror in those they come into contact with.

Sith Inquisitors often favored double-bladed lightsabers, or saberstaffs, in combat. In addition to wielding such an unorthodox weapon, Sith Inquisitors often utilized much more esoteric and customized models of such armament, especially in contrast to the more technical and pragmatic weapons favored by Sith Warriors, featuring such details as exposed crystal chambers or artificially-generated Force lightning running through the hilt.

Whether facing a traitorous fellow Sith or a crowd of Republic soldiers, the Inquisitor fights with unlimited fury to create a storm of destruction. Expertise in conducting Force energies further allows Inquisitors to draw upon the life essence of themselves and others. This energy can be channeled to bolster their powers, harm their foes, and even to reinvigorate their allies. An Inquisitor's skills with a Lightsaber are equally impressive. Often wielding a double-bladed Lightsaber, Inquisitors use quick, guileful, and lethal maneuvers to strike their enemies down with astonishing speed.

Jolts of electrical energy vault from the Sith Inquisitor's fingertips to weaken and often paralyze opponents. Many of the Inquisitor's attacks make use of this skill. Charging their own bodies up with massive current, Sith Inquisitors are capable of releasing a wave of Force energy to blast everyone and everything in their vicinity. This explosive voltage not only drains the life of the Inquisitors' enemies, but often knocks them to the ground as well. Focusing Force energies to control the flow of air, Sith Inquisitors can incapacitate their foes by lifting them off the ground and encircling them in a small or large storm of energy. By the time the targets return to the fight, the Inquisitors are more than prepared to finish them off." Once again Nekesti unsealed a water bottle and downed its contents in one gulp _'ah the wonders of sealing… im going to need to buy more water bottles after this.'_ he thoughts

"Now as with the Sith warrior, inquisitors have 2 advanced classes, Sith Sorcerer and Sith Assassin, and those advanced classes each have 3 sub classes. Take Karin for example she is the pinnacle of Sith sorcerer sorcerers. Despite her annoying personality she has mastered the 3 sub classes of the sorcerer and is currently the strongest sorcerer in the empire." he explained getting nods from his apprentices who have been intently listening to their master

"The dark side holds dangerous secrets and immense power. The Sith Sorcerer draws energy from the Force's forbidden depths, mastering techniques that sap and drain enemies as they invigorate allies–or simply wreak utter devastation. The air around a Sorcerer crackles with lightning, and all foolish enough oppose a Sorcerer know suffering on a vast scale. All Sith Sorcerers embrace the power of the Force and can opt to learn the arts of Lightning, unleashing powerful storms and crushing opponents; Corruption, binding a Sorcerer's life force and strengthening allies through rituals that mitigate blows and knit flesh; and Madness, afflicting targets with nightmares that cripple their combat prowess and drain them of strength."

"Now onto the Sith Assassin. The subtle and deadly hand of the Sith Order, a Sith Assassin stops at nothing to win. Assassins leap from the shadows, channeling Force lightning through their dual-bladed lightsabers to disable and drain their enemies. They are masters of subterfuge, treacherous and unseen, feared by even the most terrible opponents. All Sith Assassins use the Force to conceal themselves and move invisibly, as well as learn to use double-bladed lightsabers. In addition, Assassins can opt to study the arts of Deception, obscuring their movements and ambushing their enemies; Darkness, bolstering Assassins' defenses as they shock opponents in melee; and Madness, afflicting targets with nightmares that cripple their combat prowess and drain them of strength.

Speed and deception are the tools in the Assassin's arsenal. Whether using stealth to infiltrate a Republic base and remove a high-profile target or tactfully entering a large-scale battle, the Assassin's double-bladed Lightsaber flashes with deadly precision to provide a relentless offense and when necessary, a formidable defense.

The Assassin can channel the Force just as easily, mentally assaulting an enemy and manipulating a confrontation to ensure his/her side maintains the upper hand. This ability also extends to channeling Force power directly into the Assassin's lightsaber in preparation for especially devastating attacks." This time Nekesti didn't unseal a water bottle since his mouth didn't dry out from that explanation.

"Or you can choose to be trained in all of the classes and their advanced and sub classes. Let it be known if you've choose this path there is no going back and I will not be merciful in your training." Nekesti warned.

Karin and Ch'sei glanced at each other and nodded before they spoke in unison "We would like to be trained in all of the classes."

Nekesti unsealed a large scroll with lightsaber components written in big bold letters and unfurled it on the ground and channeled his chakra into each storage seals. In a large puff of smoke a massive pile of every lightsaber component needed to make every known variation of lightsabers.

"You all know the process of making a saber so all thats left is for you to choose what color crystal you want" Nekesti said while pointing to the neatly organized piles of color crystals.

The Ayy twins looked through the solid color, color crystals but found none that they liked so they moved on to the double colored crystals. Karin found a red, black centric crystal while Ch'sei found a pure black crystal. The twins presented the crystals to their master who laughed and sealed up the piles of color crystal thats the twins didn't pick getting confused looks from them.

"If your going to be trained in each class you'll need more than one variation of saber to do so, so have fun with that" Nekesti laughed while walking out of his quarters toward the bridge.

* * *

**Bridge**

When Nekesti walked into the bridge Skylrei was waiting for him by his throne. "Status report"

"The ships you ordered down to the surface have rejoined the fleet and are awaiting further orders my liege" Skylrei reported awaiting further orders

Nekesti hummed in thought "Skylrei what are the names of the most influential Hutts, crime lords, and slavers in the known space?"

"legitimate or illegitimate Hutts my lord?" The red head Supreme Commander of Imperial Fleet asked getting a confused look from her emperor

"I thought all Hutts dabbled in criminal activities?" the blond emperor was baffled at the thought of a legit Hutt.

"Most do but there is one Hutt that does not have a hand in any illegal activities and if he does he hides it vary well. His name is Popara Anjiliac Diresto and main home was a spire on Nar Shaddaa. Of all the Hutts Popara is considered to be the most trust worthy of the species." Skylrei explained while producing a data pad and projecting holographic likenesses of many different people of various species.

Nekesti nodded and motioned for her to continue

Pointing to the human male "Alexi Garyn the current Underlord of the Black Sun Crime Syndicate. Rumor has it that he's force sensitive but wasn't identified by the jedi at an early enough age"

The next face was a Hutt with white and gray…hair "Um Skylrei does that Hutt have dreadlocks and a braided beard?" Nekesti asked, heel he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing shit

"Yes yes he does my lord. This is Zorba Desilijic Tiure leader of Desilijic clan, the most influential of the Hutt clans. As of last 2054 years they have fallen under hard times financially although they were having hard times well before he became the leader since he wasn't the leader until about 934 plus years ago. Zorba is not vary well liked and viewed as a mutant among the Hutts due to him having the recessive trait of hair. And might I add that other Hutts are not afraid to state their dislike of Zorba although those who do normally go missing with in a standard week" the last part pissed Nekesti off to no known end.

_'Those genderless worms are just like the villagers'_ Nekesti thought causing waves of anger to flow into the force bond he shared with Tayuya and Karin scaring both of them. Tayuya did her best to send calming waves of the force through the bond hoping it would calm her cousin down while Karin sent mental pictures of herself and Konan through the bond getting a horrified look from Tayuya who was next to her fellow redhead and made a torrent of blood to blast out of their male cousins nose propelling him out of his throne and into the bulkhead of the bridge where he past out from either his mind being overloaded by the images it saw or blood loss with a perverted look on his face.

Skylrei who was kneeling in front of Nekesti was covered from head to toe in blood. Despite being covered in her masters life blood she rushed to his side and yelled for one of the bridges personnel to call a medic.

* * *

**2 weeks later '**_**Pride of The Sith', Infirmary**_

Two weeks had passed since Nekesti passed out from blood loss and Karin and Tayuya had to step up and run Nekesti's empire while he was recovering, and they hated every moment of it. They had to do holowork (star wars version of paper work), put down 12 insurrections, do more holowork, visit the hundred plus Sith academies, and finally do even more holowork.

The _'Pride of The Sith'_ along with Tayuya and Karin's flagships and fleets were currently en route to Zygerria to sell some of the slaves from Tathol IV. They were using the hyperspace lane that passed through the Kalee system to exit the unknown regions and to meet up with clan Ordo and Terror legion at Kalee. The entire ship jerked when it was ripped out of hyperspace by a hyperspace mine.

Nekesti was forcefully awoken when he was thrown off of his bed. _'ugh what the hell was that.'_ he thought while rubbing the knot on his forehead. He took in his surroundings wondering why he was in the infirmary when he remembered the images that Karin had sent him causing a small line of blood to drip from his nose.

He pushed those images into the back of his mind and walked out of the infirmary toward the bridge intending to find out what caused him to be thrown off of his bed.

* * *

**Bridge**

The '_Prides'_ bridge personnel were in a state of panic they didn't hit just one hyperspace mine they had hit several which heavily damaged the hyperdrive and one of the engines was offline.

The scene that Nekesti walked into was Tayuya and Skylrei barking orders to the bridge crew. In the process of yelling out orders Tayuya and Skylrei didn't notice the blond dark lord walk into the bridge but Karin and Konan did. The red and blue heads attached themselves to Nekesti's chest with Karin asking if he liked the images eliciting a tired sigh from Nekesti.

Karin's voice alerted the two red heads to Nekesti's presence, Skylrei saluted he emperor while Tayuya said "Good to see your cat nap is over now we don't have to do your holowork any more I mean…"

Nekesti sweat dropped and ignored his vulgar cousins rant "status report what the hell caused my flagship to throw me out of bed"

"We were en route to Kalee to meet up with clan Ordo and terror legion before making our way to Zygerria to sell some slaves when we ran into several hyperspace mines. Our hyperdrive is completely offline and is in immediate need of repairs and engine 5 is offline but is not as damaged as the hyperdrive and can be repaired later. We are in the Kalee system but the planet is not on any star chart" Skylrei reported

"land the _pride, blade and cipher_ on the planet and have the rest of the fleet stay in orbit. Then once we are on the surface I want 1.2 million 20 man scouting parties sent out to explore this planet" the dark lord commanded.

"It shall be done" was the gingers reply

_'Tayuya, Karin you can also sense the force presence on the planet as well correct?'_ Nekesti asked through their bonded

_'I sensed it but I payed no mind to it nii-chan' _was Karin's reply

_'I was distracted while I was doing YOUR holowork so no I didn't notice it' complained Tayuya who was promptly ignored _

_'I've pinpointed it to a large mass of land presumably a continent, I'll be leading a large scouting party to find the person and to explore a little. Tayuya will accompany me…' he was cut off by Karin 'But nii-chan why cant I go with you, just think about it we could get "lost" in the woods for a few hours to have some fun'_

_'And thats why Tayuya is coming with me, at least she doesn't openly show her feeling toward me to the point where I fear sleeping on the same ship as her. She only blushes and says something disrespectful in a vain attempt to hide it' he said ignoring the blush that made Tayuya's face match her hair. Nekesti said while looking at said red head_

_'I don't know what your talking about shit for brains!' the red faced girl yelled further proving Nekesti's point_

_'But nii-channnnn it'll be fun'_

_'Your Ideal of fun put me into a coma!' Nekesti yelled_

_'but I haven't told you what Konan and I tried to do while you were in the coma' Nekesti gained a mortified expression at what his cousin just said._

*ZAP!*

Nekesti hit Karin with millions of volts of electricity sending her into a bulkhead.

_'damn it woman cant I just peacefully be in a coma with out either you or Konan trying to rape me! You could try asking dammit!'_

_'would you say yes if we did?'_

_'HELL NO!'_

_Karin deflated before she perked up and said 'then I'll try harder to get you to like me! We have to repopulate our clan and nii-chan could...'_

_'no!'_

_'please'_

_'no!'_

_'please'_

_'no!'_

_' pretty please'_

_'no!'_

_'we can play master and slave'_

_'no!'_

_'we can play doctor'_

_'thats the last thing I'd ever play with you!'_

_'no!'_

_'please'_

_'no!'_

_'please'_

_'no!'_

_'no'_

_'yes'_

_'fuck/Yay!'_

_'still no'_

_'aw'_

This is what Nekesti had to deal with in the time it took for the_Pride_ to reach the unknown planets surface.

* * *

**Unknown planet, large land mass, **_**Pride of The Sith**_**boarding ramp**

Once they reached the surface Nekesti quickly sent Karin away and him and Tayuya made their way to the boarding ramp where the scouting parties were waiting. Each 20 man party was equipped with flairs, cages for wild life(Karin's idea), subterranean scanners, mobile research equipment, medpacks, and camping gear. The roar of starfighters flying over them preforming aerial reconnaissance could be heard as they left the side hangers.

In the front of the 1.2 million soldiers was Nekesti and Tayuya party, speaking of the two Sith lords they were sharing a speeder since Tayuya's was on her flagship, not that she was complaining.

"Depart!" Nekesti commanded and gunned his speeder forward his party following closely behind him in diamond formation. The other parties all went in different directions dodging trees and their roots as the sped off.

**Unknown planet, Nightfall**

Nekesti, Tayuya and half their party were a sitting around a fire cooking eating the precooked meals they brought them, the other half were patrolling the area to prevent any of the indigenous wildlife from getting the drop on them.

Nekesti was about to retire to his tent when Tayuya grabbed his shoulder. "I… I um… forgottobringmytentwithmecanishareyours, IswarIwonttryanythingKarinwould" the red faced vulgar red head said getting a cocked eyebrow from her younger cousin.

"A little slower please" the blond said, trying to decipher what she said made his head hurt

Tayuya's face became even redder "I forgot to bring my tent with me can I share yours, I swear I wont try anything that Karin would"

This time Nekesti heard her loud and clear, the blond smirked "Aside from using me like a teddy bear the other times you've had to bunk with me"

the red heads face invented 20 new shades of red when she heard her cousin bring up the other times she's shared a room or tent with him. "I don't know what your talking about shithead, now can I share your tent or not!"

"ya sure just don't try to rape me in my sleep, cuddling is fine though" Tayuya face became even redder and she suppressed a happy smile.

Nekesti led Tayuya to his tent, his tent was big enough to comfortably fit several people in before it became cramped. In the center of the tent was a king sized bed with red sheets and a black cover.

With a snap of his fingers Nekesti's armor was sealed into a seal on his chest and was left in only his boxers. Seeing Nekesti's state of dress no matter how many times she'd seen him in nothing but his boxers she still felt like she was going to pull a Hinata and pass out.

"Are you going to remove your armor because your not sleeping in your armor" Nekesti who was already under the covers said leaving no room for argument.

Tayuya sighed and snapped her fingers making her armor disappear into a seal on her right breast. Tayuya was only in panties leaving her 32EE breast for all to see(well she'd likely kill anyone other then Nekesti and Karin if they saw her in her current state of dress). The reason that she didn't wear a bra is in her words "A bra is uncomfortable under my armor." Not that Nekesti minded although he would never admit it to her.

She climbed on top of Nekesti and laid her head on his chest. "Your getting bold Tayuya"

"Shut up I'm cold and your warm" was the mumbled reply he got from the red head, who was quickly being put to sleep by Nekesti's heart beat.

* * *

**Unknown planet, Midnight**

*beep**beep*

"mm five more minutes"

*beep**beep*

"turn that shit off shit head im trying to sleep"

*beep**beep*

"ugh fine"

Nekesti answered his comlink "mm hello"

"So you'll sleep in the same bed as her but not me!" the holographic for of Karin yelled

"She isn't as likely to rape me in my sleep as you are now what do you want we're trying to sleep." Nekesti sleepily said as if it wasn't common knowledge.

"hmmp you'll let me help you revive our clan one and I was going to tell you that the majority of this planets flora are carnivores"

"Ya thats why I sent you there so you'd hopefully bite more than you can chew now good night" Nekesti crushed the comlink so that she would have to use his helmets comlink to contact him.

He noticed that Tayuya's face hovering over his

"Can I help you?" he asked slightly unnerved by the look in Tayuya's eyes.

They stared into each others eyes, one in slight fear and the other possessive. Without warning Tayuya kissed the younger Uzumaki, Tayuya was shocked in the figurative sense when she wasn't electrocuted and Nekesti forced his tongue into her mouth and fought hers for dominance.

After a minute of kissing they separated for air and Tayuya possessively said "I don't care how many girls you decide to date but I'm the alpha bitch got it or else…" Tayuya's hand moved down to the bulge in Nekesti's boxers and squeezed…hard "I'll see if your healing factor can regrow your dick after I've ripped it off got it!"

Nekesti instantly nodded his head "yes ma'am"

"Good boy" Tayuya kissed him again and laid back down on his chest and fell asleep

Nekesti exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding _'Why are all the red heads in my life crazy'_ he thought and fell asleep deciding not to dwell on it

* * *

**Unknown Planet, Noon**

Nekesti and Tayuya were awoken by the screams of their scouting party, roars, and blaster fire. Quickly unsealing their armor they ran out of they tent to see one of their soldiers being ripped apart by…black Vornskrs(think doberman), large nocturnal force sensitive canine beast that was native to the planet Myrkr and hunted in packs of 5. They used their whip-like, mildly venomous tails to stun prey before finishing it off with their teeth. They were normally sedate during the day, but hunger or other factors would drive them to hunt during daylight hours.

That small fact about Vornskrs put both Tayuya and Naruto on alert, from the way they felt in the force they weren't hungry, which meant… "Their being controlled!" Nekesti and Tayuya shouted at the same times

"Kill all but one!" they yelled in unison again, the troopers didn't need to be told twice they opened fire on the Vornskrs mowing down 2 out of the 5. the third one charged at the closest trooper but instead of getting a bite of flesh it got a vibrosword jammed into its mouth and through it's brain.

The remaining two a male and a female charged at the two Sith lords who simply blasted them with red lightning killing the male and stunning the female.

"Put the live one in the cage, Until she wakes up Tayuya and I will be resting in my tent. Wake us when it does… and Sargent Knock before you enter" Nekesti warned getting a salute from the Sargent.

When they entered the tent they sealed their armor and assumed the position they were in the night before and fell back to sleep.

**Unknown planet, Mid Afternoon**

*knock**knock*

"mm"

*knock**knock*

"Go away we're sleeping"

*knock**knock* "Emperor the beast has awoken"

"And we haven't no go away before I introduce you to my rancor"

"As you wish my lord."

With interruption gone the blond dark lord fell back asleep.

**Unknown planet, Midnight**

In the dead of the night a pink figure shrouded in shadows snuck into Nekesti tent. To a regular Darth the figure would have been undetectable but unfortunately for her, her targets were in a league of their own and had sensed her approach long before she entered the tent.

The figure lifted her blade above her head fully intending to run both of the beds inhabitants through, she tried slam the blade downward but found that she couldn't move her arms or most of her body for that matter.

"If we were lesser beings you might have had a chance of killing us" the blond and red hair couple? Said in unison and force pushed their would be assailant through the tent and into the middle of the camp where she shakily got to her feet.

The red and blond duo walked out of the tent fully armored and lightsabers ignited. The assailant was a pink skinned Sith pureblood(If you want a better description check my deviantart page for the pic). Her black hair was tied into a pony tail and stopped at her shoulders. She wore a black two piece leather armor with black gantlets. Her top did vary little to hide her impressive bust.

"Who are you and why did you attempt to kill my cousin and myself" Nekesti asked while pointing his blade at her.

"only the strong survive while the weak die and you are weak while I am strong" she said while pointing her tonfas(look up a guard shoto and think instead of a lightsaber its a blade) at Nekesti

"We shall see" was Nekesti's reply, he made a come here motion with his middle finger and the pureblood Sith was yanked towards him. Nekesti delivered a roundhouse kick straight from the depths of hell that sent the pureblood Sith into a tree. When the roundhouse met with her face she could feel her teeth rattle and a flew out of her mouth and when she hit the tree she felt like her spine would break and her vision was full of black spots.

"I thought you were strong and I was weak? Now get up slave and fight" Nekesti taunted

The pureblood Sith tried to for push her opponent but it had no effect and in a second he was in her face, from of which he back handed her then kneed her in the stomach lifting her off her feet and causing blood to fly out of her mouth.

Nekesti grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground causing spider web cracks to form and even more blood to fly out of her mouth. The blond dark lord jumped back avoiding being split in two when the pureblood swung one of her tonfas at him. _'interesting she held onto her weapons even after the damage I've dished out.'_ Nekesti thought while pulling out a curved lightsaber and cutting her blades to the hilt and Sparta kicking her across the camp and through a tree which fell on her legs causing her to scream.

Tayuya flinched when the tree fell on the pureblood, knowing the feeling of her legs being crushed.

Nekesti not caring that the pureblood's legs were crushed approached her and was preparing to end her In the same way she intended to end him and Tayuya.

"WAIT!" she yelled causing Nekesti's saber to stop just short of her chest.

"Speak worm!" Nekesti growled out

"Your strong I wish to join your pack, to grow stronger and give you strong litter" the pureblood said throwing Nekesti for a loop and causing Tayuya's eye to twitch.

"Pack? Litter?" Nekesti asked honestly confused

"Yes your pack, you are traveling in a pack and I believe you call litter children." she said making Nekesti sweatdrop and Tayuya's eye twitching to get worse.

_'I know I attract red heads but this is a bit excessive im attracting red skinned women now…why do the crazy ones like me' _Nekesti thought

"This is not my pack I rule an entire empire and everyone minus the red head with a twitch are expandable foot soldiers and you can take that up with the twitching red head at your own risk" Nekesti said while he lifted the tree that was crushing her legs with one hand and throw it. The expandable foot soldiers looked on in awe at the strength of the leader.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yo so where at the end of the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I was thinking of doing a rewrite of this fic but after heavy debate I've decided to keep writing it since their no thing wrong with it.**

**yo so the romance begins with a war on the horizon and with Tayuya no less... i myself a, shocked that i started the romance with her first...ok thats a lie I've always seen Tayuya as a mini Kushina in a way. So her staking her claim early makes sense to me, she just looked like the dominating type. But ya tell me what you'll think in the comments **

**Ya so im gonna release this chapter with a few other fanfics but this chapter was finished on June 19 2016.**

* * *

**Update 6:53 AM 6-24-2016**

**yo ppl its the unholy hour that is 6 almost 7 am and I… *Falls asleep* *wakes up after falling out of chair* been up since *yawn* 11 am yesterday I've gotten this chapter fully check as far as my sleep addled mind could do point out any errors and I'll correct them. So I haven't made much progress with****any other story aside from Xenomorph no shōkan, I mean damn I've typed more words for that fic in the past week then I've typed for will of death, new Sith empire(ok maybe not as many words for that), and lord of the night then I've typed for those 3 fics in 2-8 months. Guess I haven't had as mush motivation to type for those then I do for these two but I'll let it come naturally I don't want to force it. Yo peace out stay frosty and expect the first chapter of ****Xenomorph no shōkan later today or tomorrow.**

**KNG signing out…**


	19. Update August

**Yo whats up with you ppl, its august and you all know what that means its my birth month i'm not really into celebrating my in the form of birthday parties since i share the same birthday as my great grand mother on my dads side (may she rest in peace). I never got to meet her or i wasn't old enough to remember but my family members on my dads side said that i used have some of the same likes and dislikes as her when i was around the ages 3-10. One of them was that we both loved elephants. I've also never really liked june 5th either but i'll tell that story when that day comes.**

**I'm sorry about the update taking a sad turn but i just wanted to get it off my chest.**

**I'm working on a new fanfic where Naruto gets the Rinne Sharingan, i havent decided on the name yet. to be honest I cant really decide on the name so im letting you make the choice for me. I've posted a poll on my profile, if your using the app then you will need to go to the website. I wont be sitting around doing nothing, i will be planning out chapters and writing out chapters each and everyday. one day for planing the next for writing.**

**Here's the update schedule for the rest of the year not in the order of what will be updated first, second or third.**

**September:**

Koburakomandā no sairin

Xenomorph no shōkan

The Sith Reborn

**October:**

The Sith Reborn

The Will of Death

The New Sith Empire

**November:**

Koburakomandā no sairin

Xenomorph no shōkan

The Sith Reborn

Naruto x Star Wars x fairy tail crossover

**December:**

The Sith Reborn

Koburakomandā no sairin

Xenomorph no shōkan

**Also i will be posting another poll after the one that is currently up for what happens next in The Sith Reborn at the end of the month.**


	20. War Horizons: Flashbacks

**KNG signing in…**

**Ayo whats good ppl I'm just now getting a chance to type up this chapter on 7-12-16. im going to try to get this chapter out as soon as I can.**

* * *

**Rant: Ok so as a lot of my readers know im a guild leader and that most of my time goes into my guild but heres where the problem lies. Most of my officers expect for me to plan every event that the guild has to when they know damn well that each officer is over a part of the guild (Roleplay, player vs player, player vs everything, discipline...etc) and I know those two know what is expected of them but no with them its "KNG you have to do everything, KNG its your fault that members leave, KNG you should do this, KNG you should do that, its all your fault that, that happened". No its not just my damn fault its also your fucking faults too, don't try to pin all of this shit on me. YOU know what the fuck your expected to do, you know damn well that if you you want to get a raid group together you have my permission in advance to do so, or you can come to me and ask me to do an all call in guild chat for an raid group to be formed. They say "oh there's not enough Role play events you should do something." Well when you joined the guild I did state that we are a light rp guild meaning we don't have a lot of rp even maybe 3 or 4 a month. Then yesterday 7-11-16 both of them invite me into a group telling me that they are leaving, and that I don't know how to lead a guild and that they are also going to try to steal active members. To which I responded do as you like its not like I can talk you out of leaving nor am I going to try. And you know the asshole out of the two said that I give up to easy. Bitch did I give up when when the guild almost died, did I give up when their were members leaving, did I give up when I had to cut my play time in half when I had to deal with real life problems. No! I didn't, I did what ever I could do to keep the guild I've been successfully running my guild with little to no help for you or your friend. I'm the one that goes out to look for new members, not you or your friend, I don't ask either of you to do much aside from what your expected to do. I'm the one who has to organize raid group, im the one who recruits new members, im the one who plans the rp events, im the one who actively looks for guilds to ally with, I'm the one who helps other members if they ask for it not you or your friend. The asshole of the two wouldn't have even reached officer status if I knew he would do shit like this. Then this bastard says that I don't care about my members, I deeply care about my members other wise I wouldn't be so understanding of ****_ANY_**** problem they have, they know they can come to me if they have something on their mind or simply want to talk. You can even ask a few members I've covered for them when they've done something. But I don't care for any member is willing to leave the guild is someone whispers sweet nothings into their ear. So yes by all means you can have them, I wont even bat an eye when they leave, I don't demand loyalty, and I don't demand respect like you two do, I EARN the loyalty and respect of my members. This is why MY guild has survived for nearly a year despite every bump in the road, every motherfucker that wanted to see the guild fall. You say you we're a guild leader at one point but from the time you were an officer in my guild, you didn't display not one skill that a guild leader should have. Your easy to anger, another officer rightfully called you asshole and you threaten to kick her. And when I private message reminding you that your rank doesn't have permission to kick people from the guild with the advanced permission of me or my second in command. I could have kicked you right then and there because of your reply. You know threatening the guild leader is a fast way to get you kicked out of a guild. And what do I have to be scared of your just another keyboard warrior, "I'm not a person you want to make an enemy out of". Bitch please I have bloods and crips that don't like me and im supposed to fear someone who threaten me over then internet. Get over yourself your all big and bad over the internet, but when it comes down to it, if I see you in real life you'll act like we're friends. **

**Sorry about that I just need to get that off my chest that shit had me pissed off.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**dspendragon125: My first character that I got to lvl 65 was an immortal jugg.**

**Karlos1234ify: im glad that you do.**

**The two guest reviewers: Thank you**

**talosasra123: I know the difference between constructive criticism and flaming. I believe that I stated that I would explain how Nekesti met Tayuya and Karin in a later chapter in one of the chapters(i don't remember which one). Granted yes Nekesti did get a lot of power ups within the first two chapters he was being trained by previous Dark lords of the Sith Two of which are technically dark side entities with well over 5,000+ years of experience. And let not forget that Naruto spammed clones to learn faster. The Star Forge is canon in the star wars universe and was used to make Revan's navy in a vary short amount of time. The Star Forge in this story dwarfs the canon one in size by a large margin so being able to spam out an entire navy makes since especially seeing as in this story the republic navy was never disbanded it makes sense that with out the Star Forge it would take Naruto over 100 years to even match the republic navy in size. And the Revanite army was in the star wars empire at war Forces of corruption, just added on to it. Yes Nekesti has not faced any hardships yet but before this chapter he was only fighting enemies that had inferior Technology. He will suffer though a great many hardships now that he's fighting the republic, hell if I feel like it I might make him lose the war and bounce back during the clone wars. As far as I know Tayuya and Karin are the only of Nekesti's companions that are main characters I haven't given a back story for yet.**

**XxxnarusasuxXx: I hope to bring more content that you like**

**agnar: I do believe I've given a rebuttal to something similar to this so im just going to copy and past that for the first part of this rebuttal: "while aiko is a civi shes the head of the civi council which is backed by the Fire Daimyo who is the ruler of the land of fire and by extension Konoha. The fire Daimyo is also a fickle and indecisive man that is easily swayed in his decisions through biases as well as external influences. And might I add that during the emergency Hokage election, he is easily swayed by Shikaku Nara's recommendations and, finally, persuaded by Danzō's ideologies. It wouldn't be hard for the civilian council to 'convince' him that they should have control over anbu forces and over other things in the time it took for Naruto to find Tsunade."**

"**While Tsunade is a Sannin that doesn't mean much Konoha's anbu corps number in the thousands and lets not forget about Danzo's root anbu which also numbers in the thousands. Then theirs Danzo himself he's shown that he's not one to be trifled with and with his use of the Izanagi he can out last Tsunade. That combination would over whelm even the strongest Kage."**

"**Then lets not forget that even in old age Orochimaru (who is the smartest and strongest of the Sannin) would have been killed by Hiruzen without the help of the first and second Hokage's unwilling help. Orochimaru is not a close range fighter in any sense, he is a supplementary fighter making him best suited for mid to long range combat and he Hiruzen knows this so he would continue to press the offensive. Even if Orochimaru kept shedding his skin it would drain his chakra adding another disadvantage. The experience gap between the two is just too large Hiruzen not only fought in 3 Shinobi World Wars he led 2 Konoha to victory in the second Shinobi World War along with the third although Minato was a key factor in what I guess you could call a close victory since Konoha also suffered heavy losses. Hiruzen was not suffering through massive amounts of paperwork, he was most likely on the front lines delivering losses to Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo's forces."**

"**While the Sannin survived Hanzo it wasn't because of their strength (although that help them survive Hanzo) the fact of the matter is he ****_allowed_**** them to live, he acknowledged their skills. Had Hanzo not shown them mercy they would have died. Hiruzen on the other hand could have possibly fought Hanzo to a stalemate or kill him."**

"**Tsunade being the weakest of the Sannin would be ranked at high anbu to low Kage overall, so facing thousands of anbu (root included) regular shinobi forces of Konoha she, even with the help of Jiraiya they would be overwhelmed after crippling the villages forces but the fact still remains she isn't the third Raikage. (who even after facing ten thousand shinobi still died) nor could she ever hope to have the power to face even half that amount of shinobi and survive"**

**Now that the first part of my rebuttal is over I'll keep it short and sweet… At the end of the day it is ****_MY _****fanfic and you don't share my vision or my stance on things.**

**my 2 guys: TY.**

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_**In the dead of the night a pink figure shrouded in shadows snuck into Nekesti tent. To a regular Darth the figure would have been undetectable but unfortunately for her, her targets were in a league of their own and had sensed her approach long before she entered the tent.**_

_**The figure lifted her blade above her head fully intending to run both of the beds inhabitants through, she tried slam the blade downward but found that she couldn't move her arms or most of her body for that matter.**_

"_**If we were lesser beings you might have had a chance of killing us" the blond and red hair couple? Said in unison and force pushed their would be assailant through the tent and into the middle of the camp where she shakily got to her feet.**_

_**The red and blond duo walked out of the tent fully armored and lightsabers ignited. The assailant was a pink skinned Sith pureblood(If you want a better description check my deviantart page for the pic). Her black hair was tied into a pony tail and stopped at her shoulders. She wore a black two piece leather armor with black gantlets. Her top did vary little to hide her impressive bust.**_

"_**Who are you and why did you attempt to kill my cousin and myself" Nekesti asked while pointing his blade at her.**_

"_**only the strong survive while the weak die and you are weak while I am strong" she said while pointing her tonfas(look up a guard shoto and think instead of a lightsaber its a blade) at Nekesti**_

"_**We shall see" was Nekesti's reply, he made a come here motion with his middle finger and the pureblood Sith was yanked towards him. Nekesti delivered a roundhouse kick straight from the depths of hell that sent the pureblood Sith into a tree. When the roundhouse met with her face she could feel her teeth rattle and a flew out of her mouth and when she hit the tree she felt like her spine would break and her vision was full of black spots.**_

"_**I thought you were strong and I was weak? Now get up slave and fight" Nekesti taunted**_

_**The pureblood Sith tried to for push her opponent but it had no effect and in a second he was in her face, from of which he back handed her then kneed her in the stomach lifting her off her feet and causing blood to fly out of her mouth.**_

_**Nekesti grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground causing spider web cracks to form and even more blood to fly out of her mouth. The blond dark lord jumped back avoiding being split in two when the pureblood swung one of her tonfas at him. 'interesting she held onto her weapons even after the damage I've dished out.' Nekesti thought while pulling out a curved lightsaber and cutting her blades to the hilt and Sparta kicking her across the camp and through a tree which fell on her legs causing her to scream.**_

_**Tayuya flinched when the tree fell on the pureblood, knowing the feeling of her legs being crushed.**_

_**Nekesti not caring that the pureblood's legs were crushed approached her and was preparing to end her In the same way she intended to end him and Tayuya.**_

"_**WAIT!" she yelled causing Nekesti's saber to stop just short of her chest.**_

"_**Speak worm!" Nekesti growled out**_

"_**Your strong I wish to join your pack, to grow stronger and give you strong litter" the pureblood said throwing Nekesti for a loop and causing Tayuya's eye to twitch.**_

"_**Pack? Litter?" Nekesti asked honestly confused**_

"_**Yes your pack, you are traveling in a pack and I believe you call litter children." she said making Nekesti sweatdrop and Tayuya's eye twitching to get worse.**_

_**'I know I attract red heads but this is a bit excessive im attracting red skinned women now…why do the crazy ones like me' Nekesti thought**_

"_**This is not my pack I rule an entire empire and everyone minus the red head with a twitch are expandable foot soldiers and you can take that up with the twitching red head at your own risk" Nekesti said while he lifted the tree that was crushing her legs with one hand and throw it. The expandable foot soldiers looked on in awe at the strength of the leader.**_

**All caught up LETS. GET. IT**

* * *

**In orbit of the Unknown planet, midday, P****_ride of The Sith _**

2 days had past since Nekesti brutally beat the pureblood Sith into the ground. Speaking of said pureblood she was currently in the medbay having the bones in her legs reconstructed along with every other injury the blond emperor inflicted on her.

The doctors in the medbay commented that they were impressed that she even survived the beating that their emperor gave her since the gravity on his home world is 20x that of the average planet. Speaking of emperors, Nekesti was currently in a holocall with a certain lavender eyed heiress.

"Yes, I know your, busy with the side project I gave you but war is on the horizon! We need your clans skills and the fire power of your flagship for the first strike."

"I can't just drop what I'm doing to assist you Naruto-kun, you know how important this is to me."

"I'll make it up to you any way I can hime, I need the entire dark council assembled by the time I reach Dromund Kaas."

"I will hold you to that."

Hinata could be seen shouting orders to her bridge crew to plot a course to the Dromund system.

"I'll see you soon hime" Naruto said as he shut off his holoterminal

"How long have you been standing there Skylrei?" Nekesti asked with out turning around

"Since since the argument started" the red head answered

"Forget what you heard" Nekesti commanded

"Forget what?" Skylrei asked

"Is the damage repaired?"

"Yes"

"Have the scouting parties returned?"

"Yes"

"Did they find anything of interest?"

"Yes"

"Were their casualties?"

"Yes"

"Have you plotted a course to Javin's location"

"Yes"

"Are you saying yes to everything I'm asking because you want a raise… or do you want something else"

"Yes"

"What do you want?"

"A raise and date with you when we get to Dromund Kaas"

"..."

"..."

"my lord?"

"..."

"Emperor?"

"Why is it always redheads! Damn you Father!" Nekesti suddenly yelled causing Skylrei to jump back in fright

"… so about that date and raise"

"Ask Tayuya, then we'll talk"

_'I already said yes shithead'_

"On second thought ask me again when we are on Dromund Kaas"

"As you wish" the red head bowed and left Nekesti to his devices.

"It's always redheads… why cant I get a nice brunette, or a blond… well I have Hinata but even she has a few screws loose" Nekesti complained as his flagship entered hyperspace.

* * *

**Dromund Kaas, Kaas city, Imperial Citadel, Dark Council chambers**

One week had eclipsed since Nekesti departure from the unknown planet which he still hadn't gotten around to naming. He had met up with Javin on the fifth day at Kalee, speaking of Kalee since the jedi didn't know that they were at war with Nekesti's empire they assumed that he was there for diplomatic reasons… oh how wrong they were.

* * *

_**Flashback(since this will take up the entirety of the chapter I'm not going to italicize it)**_

**5****days ago, in orbit of Kalee**

The 'Pride of the Sith' dropped out of hyperspace behind the Mandalorian fleet. Nekesti had ordered the rest of his fleet and Karin and Tayuya's flagships and fleets to stay back and flank the republic fleet and to activate their gravity well generators just encase they try to flee.

"Emperor the Mandalorian fleet is attempting to hail us" the communications officer said

"Patch them through you fool!" Tayuya shouted

Javin's holographic form appeared on the holoprojector "Status report" Nekesti commanded

"We the republic strike force was decimated upon our arrival, we thought that was the last we would see of them on this planet but as you can see an entire republic fleet was waiting 2 parsecs away. They took us by surprise at first but after a brief skirmish we agreed on a cease fire" Javin reported

"Have you identified the flagship of the fleet?"

"Transmitting the information now"

"excellent, Nekesti out" the communications officer shut off the holoprojector.

"Skylrei once we clear the Mandalorian fleet fire the ion cannon, then send the boarding parties"

"At once my lord. You heard your emperor men get to it"

**republic fleet, republic flagship**

The flagship of the republic fleet the 'Peacekeeper' was an Mandator II-class Star Dreadnought(Pride of the core for any one who plays the republic at war mod.). The 'Peacekeeper' was 19,000 meters in length, 4,000 meters smaller than 'The Pride of The Sith' but just as heavy armed. It had 13,525 heavy, medium, and light turbolasers(in total) fire linked in groups of 5, 500 assault concussion missile tubes with 10 missiles each, fire linked in groups of 10. 100 Ion cannons, 500 Anti-starfighter cannons, and 15 tractor beams.

Its complement consisted of 1,000 V-Wing fighters, 1,138 Eta-2 Actis Interceptors, 500 ARC-170 Fighter/Bombers, 2,000 LAAT Gunship variants, 70,000 republic solders, 1000 ATRTs, 400 ATTEs, and 200 SPHA Artillery. The vessel usually had a crew of three hundred thousand, but most of its systems could be controlled by AI and a skeleton crew of seventy thousand could smoothly operate the vessel in battle.

The 'Peacekeeper' was escorted by 500 Venator-class Star Destroyers, and 100 Acclamator-class assault ships,. Venators were 1,137 meters in height, 548 meters in width, and 268 meters in height.

The armament of a single Venator-class Star Destroyer consisted of 8 DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets, 2 medium dual turbolaser cannons, 52 point-defense dual laser cannons or turbolasers, and 4 heavy proton torpedo tubes.

The Venator-class's 8 heavy dual turbolaser turrets were its main weapons and had two tracking modes. In its precise, long-range tracking mode, the DBY-827 could hit a target vessel at a range of ten light minutes. During close-range fights, the turrets could rotate in 3 seconds with their fast-tracking mode.

The DBY-827 had seven different power settings. This allowed the Venator's pilots and gunners to select a range of destruction, from a small strike to a vaporizing blow. As a true warship, the Venator-class Star Destroyer could divert almost all of its reactor output to its heavy turbolasers when needed.

While designed primarily for ship-to-ship combat, the Venator had secondary roles ranging from starfighter carrier, to military transport and battleship escort. The expanded carrier role made the Venator-class popular amongst Jedi starfighter aces.

Because of its carrier role, the Venator-class featured a novel dual bridge tower design. The port tower was the starfighter command bridge, while the starboard tower served as a standard helm and command bridge.

typical Republic Venator carried a complement of 420 fighters: 192 V-wing or V-19 Torrent starfighters, 192 Eta-2 Actis-class interceptors, and at least 36 ARC-170 starfighters. The ship also typically maintained a variety of shuttles in its hangars. Since it was capable of entering a planet's atmosphere and landing on its surface, the pre-Imperial Venator-class had a standard complement of 40 LAAT/i gunships and 24 military walkers for planetary operations. The cruiser was also capable of holding one prefabricated garrison base for long term battles on planets.

The Acclamator-class assault transport was 752 meters long, 460 meters in width, and 200 meters in height. Its mission profile required it to both carry troops and engage enemy starships: the Acclamator was designed to assault contested systems, break hostile orbital blockades, and land troops directly on the battlefield. Consequently, the Acclamator favored a wedge or dagger shaped design due to its effectiveness it allowed concentration of firepower while minimizing target profile.

The underside of the Acclamator was dominated by a large assault hangar capable of offloading an entire legion of troops and their vehicles in short order. Most of the passenger and barrack decks were located on the upper levels of an Acclamator-class ship.

Acclamator-class ships had berths for sixteen thousand troopers, the equivalent of an entire legion or brigade and its support personnel. They also carried eighty aircraft and eighty-four armored vehicles, such as the AT-TE and SPHA walkers, used to provide troopers with heavy battlefield support. In addition to ground landings, Acclamator-class ships were capable of water landings.

Each Acclamator-class ship held 320 speeder bikes, used by republic troops for fast battlefield reconnaissance and patrol duties. Eighty Low Altitude Assault Transports, of which around 66 were infantry gunships and around 14 were vehicle carriers, were carried to insert personnel, vehicles, and cargo into battle zones in addition to providing close air support.

These ships were armed with 4 heavy torpedo launch tubes; 24 point-defense cannons, rated at 6 megatons per shot; and 12 quad turbolaser turrets, each rated at a maximum of 200 gigatons per shot. The hull armor of Acclamator-class vessels was impregnated with ultra-dispersive neutronium that withstood and spread massive energy blasts.

On the bridge of the 'Peacekeeper' jedi master count Dooku stood next to his newest apprentice Shaak Ti watching the ship that was identified as the flagship of Darth Nekesti the 'Pride of the Sith' .

Dooku was a man of average height standing proudly at 5'6. Dooku sported a dark brown mop of graying hair and beard. He wore the dark black variant of the standard jedi robes, with a lightsaber with a curved hilt strapped to his belt.

Shaak Ti was a red skinned Togruta with white markings and gray stripes on her lekku which extended to her shoulders. She was 5'8 being just an inch taller than her master. She wore brown jedi robes and a standard lightsaber strapped to her belt.

"Master Dooku the ship that just dropped out of hyperspace is hailing us" a random ensign informed.

"Best not keep them waiting ensign, Sith are known for their short temper"

The holographic form of Nekesti in all his intimidating armored glory appeared from the holoprojector.

"Emperor it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance I am count Dooku jedi master and this is my Padawan Shaak Ti" Shaak Ti belligerently bowed when her master introduced her.

Nekesti cocked an eyebrow "lets skip the pleasantries apprentice of Yoda we both have places to be and things to do. What is you want?"

Dooku raised a hand stopping his apprentice from making the situation go from peaceful to violent "As you know your Mandalorian allies are using a gravity well generator to prevent this fleet from leaving the system and we would like to avoid unnecessary violence and loss of life on both our parts"

Nekesti chuckles "You seem to have me confused with someone that gives a fuck about expandable ships and men…" Nekesti paused and cupped his chin in thought "although …I would much rather we discuss the terms of you leaving this system with all your ships intact in person… on my flagship"

"That is agreeable I shall board a shuttle t-" "not you her" Nekesti pointed to Shaak Ti.

Dooku's eyes narrowed "I insist that I be the one to meet with you, my Padawan is not experienced enough to handle a situation such as this."

"It is not a matter of experience it's a matter of trust, and I trust you about as much as I would a Hutt. Your Padawan has little hopes of assassinating me or besting me in combat so you will send her or else I will order my ships to open fire" Nekesti threatened

Dooku was stuck in a rock and a hard place, on one hand he could refuse and he could start a war(their communications have been jammed for the better part of 7 weeks so they don't know about the war), and on the other he could agree and send his apprentice right into a den of Nexu. Either way he lost if he chose the former it would result in well over one million lives would be lost, while chose the latter then he would potentially lose only one life.

It wasn't hard for him to decide that one life wasn't worth millions. "My apprentice will be enroute to your flagship with in the hour"

Nekesti flashed him a mocking grin "I'm glad you see things my way Dooku"

Nekesti ended the transmission leaving the master and Padawan to the quiet bridge.

"Pack your things Padawan this will most likely be the last time we see each other" Dooku impassively ordered and left the bridge.

**With Nekesti, 1 hour later**

Nekesti stood next to Skylrei impassively watching the prone republic fleet.

"_Query_: the shuttle has landed in the hanger master shall I give the meatbags my special greeting master?"

Nekesti ignored his homicidal HK unit and pressed a button that opened a channel with every ship in his fleet of 300"All ships scramble your starfighters and open fire on the republic fleet!"

300 shouts of "yes my lord/emperor/Mand'alor" followed.

"Come HK" Nekesti spun on his heels and walked toward the bridges exit with HK-47 following behind him.

* * *

**Hanger**

Nekesti, his two apprentices, and HK-47 entered the hanger with a platoon(36 guards) of dark honor guards following behind them in two lines of 18.

Honor Guards were loyal to only Nekesti, not even Tayuya and Karin could command them without Nekesti commanding them to follow their orders. The reason for this was when one or more of the empires greatest non force sensitive warriors they were brought before Nekesti and mentally linked to Nekesti. As a result, they were fanatically loyal to Nekesti and like the Necrons they lacked the ability to ever betray him, making them a vital part of his power base. They were perfectly willing to die for their emperor and carried out his every order with out question no matter how trivial they may be. On rare occasions force users were inducted into the ranks of the honor guard, but Nekesti could count the number of force sensitive honor guards on one hand.

Members of the honor guard were clad in armored robes of red and crested helmets, while they wielded a variety of different weapons as the situation required. Depending on the environmental conditions guardsmen and women would don stark white and red marked variations on the standard troopers armor to distinguish themselves from normal infantry.

The primary weapon of choice for the dark guard was an electrostaff, though they were proficient in the use of blasters, hand to hand, lightsabers, vibroblades, etc, this caused them to be considered deadly opponents unarmed or armed.

The locations of the honor guards academies was known only to Nekesti, prime locations for the academies were planets strong within the darkside. The reason for this was to make Nekesti's exertion of his influence that much easier and so that he could form bonds with his future guardsmen.

The boarding ramp of the Republic Attack Shuttle lowered and the Togruta and the human pilot that flew the shuttle descended.

"Welcome! Shack tree" Nekesti said purposely mispronouncing her name.

"Its Shaak Ti Sith!" she hotly corrected with a glare.

"I thought jedi weren't supposed to lose their temper so easily." Nekesti taunted causing the Padawan to bare her sharpened teeth which made a sinister snarl.

"_Observation_: I thought that jedi meatbags were supposed to remain calm and not show any negative emotions. _Taunting statement_: Master I have come to believe that this meatbag is a defective. _Recommendation_: Master I would highly advise putting the defective meatbag out of it's misery. _Overjoyed Query_: Master may I terminate the defective?" HK joined in on the taunting of the poor young Togruta

Nekesti chuckled "No HK you may not terminate the meat bag, I have plans for her."

Shaak ti was bristling with anger now. Let it be said Shaak Ti disliked nearly nothing but she absolutely abhorred being insulted and belittled.

Nekesti pretended to not notice the Padawan who was steadily getting madder and mader by the second, in favor of taunted her with the help of his ever so homicidal and loyal HK droid.

"Maybe her master sent her over to use with little to no argument because of how much of a disappointment she is"

"_Objection_: No I don't believe that was the reason master, I believe that her skills were so abyssal that he came to the conclusion that she would die when he sent her to us."

"Maybe your right HK, but I think we are about to find out" just as Nekesti finished his sentence one of the honor guards blocked a torrent of force lightning meant for Nekesti.

Nekesti beckoned for Ch'sei to handle the Padawan.

Ch'sei entered the Juyo form and ignited one of the two lightsabers clipped to her hip, the abyss black blade sprung to life. Not wasting a second Ch'sei force charged(a force jump with a front flip) as her opponent who barely managed ignite her saber and enter the Makashi opening form to block the strike that would have severed her head.

When their blades met they quickly entered a deadlock, trying to over power the other. In any other case Ch'sei would have overpowered the Togruta but Shaak Ti was unconsciously calling on the dark side to aid her.

"Is this all you have to offer, your *grunt* pathetic!" Ch'sei taunted using Dun Moch to further anger the Padawan

*Growl* Shaak Ti began to push the inverted Twi'lek back monumentally surprising her with allowed Shaak Ti to land a dark side infused kick, that sent her flying towards the bulkhead. Ch'sei righted her self and used the bulkhead as a springboard to launch herself back at her opponent. The Twi'lek began to rapidly spin with her lightsaber positioned in front of her turning her into a black and red wheel that promised death.

Shaak Ti's mind was not nearly clouded enough to attempt to block Ch'sei so she opted to dodge and hide behind the republic assault shuttle.

Ch'sei carved thought the spot that the Togruta was previously occupying and redirected herself with the force so that she was traveling toward the republic shuttle that Shaak Ti was hiding behind.

Sensing the danger she was in Shaak Ti force jumped away from the shuttle as Ch'sei carved it in half causing it to explode engulfing the Twi'lek and sending Shaak Ti careening into the bulkhead.

Shaak ti stood on shaky legs, and look at the wreckage hoping that he opponent was killed in the explosion. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder and turned her head into a devastating punch that implanted her body into the bulkhead. Before sweat embrace of unconsciousness could claim her she was struck by torrents of low powered black force lightning causing her untold amounts of pain and showing her skeletal system.

"Enough!" Nekesti yelled causing Ch'sei to stop electrocuting the Togruta.

Ch'sei bowed "As you wish master"

"Joyous _Statement_: That was a wonderful display of force and senseless. _Taunting statement_: Master I believe that that meatbags screams would be just as effective in combat as yours."

Nekesti's eye twitched "HK I swear on the void that if you don't delete that I will permanently install an HK Protocol Pacifist Package into your behavior core"

"_Fearful statement_: The audio files have been deleted."

"Good droid now "escort" our "Guest" to the med bay.*_Pride of The Sith _jerks knocking everyone off their feet* What the fuck was that!" Nekesti shouted

"Fire crews to deck seven and engine 1!" Skylrei's voice commanded over the intercom.

Nekesti fazed out of existence.

* * *

**Bridge**

Nekesti appeared on the bridge in an explosion of the dark side scarring Skylrei "I leave you alone for and hour and now one of the engines have been damaged!"

"N-n-no the republics flagship fired a contented laser beam" as she said that a green beam shot past the bridge and hit on of the Harrowers causing it to explode

Nekesti looked out the viewport with wide eyes "Cloak us and mini jump behind the republic fleet!" Nekesti ordered.

To the uneducated eye the pride vanished but to the admiral of the republic fleet it was obvious that the _pride _activated a cloaking device.

* * *

**Empty space behind the republic fleet**

The _Pride_ exited hyper space behind the republic fleet and turned so that was broadside the _'Peacekeeper's'_ rear. The _'Emperors Blade'_ and her fleet of 300 dropped out of hyperspace behind the republic fleet and immediately opened fire on the rear of the fleet while the _'Cipher 1' _and her fleet uncloaked itself to the left of the fleet and opening fire on the republic fleet that was now boxed in. Clouds of starfighters and bombers flew out of the three star dreadnaughts(The pride didn't scramble its starfighters) hangers to aid in sending the republic fleets under and defending their motherships.

The three Eradicator class Harrower star dreadnaughts entered full broadside on the republic fleet. The _pride and blade's _first salvo took the _'peacekeepers'_ engines out leaving the ship dead in the water while the 'C_ipher 1's_' first salvo sent about 10 Venators under and the entire left flacks (25)Acclamators and disabled it's super weapon.

With the _'peacekeeper'_ was dead in the water and non of its cannons were able to hit targets behind it the _pride and blade_ fired its boarding pods into the _'peacekeeper' _and the backwards flake of the republic fleet.

Each boarding pod carried about 30 troopers and 15 HK droids in them. Once the pod drilled into the hull of the ship the drill would split into four sections and deploy it's troopers and droids.

Since the two flagships were massive and had over a million solders on them at all times the hull of the republic flagship was covered from bow to stern with boarding pods. If one were to look closely enough they would have noticed that three red and black boarding pods were fired into the _'peacekeepers'_ bridge.

**To be Continued…**

**Ayo whats did you all think of the chapter, love it, hate it, both tell me in the reviews. Cyber-cookie to who ever can guess what I'll update next.**

**KNG signing out…**


	21. update dec 28th

**yo what's up guys long time no see, I've been gone for a good minute but I'm back like 80's crack. I'm currently working on the new chapter of the sith reborn, XNS, and most of my other stores even the will of death. I'm having a bit of writers block atm tho and I don't want to give you guys a chapter that had no action in it.****I'm still dealing with some real life problems. also ever since me and my girlfriend have started dating I haven't been able to think up any major ideas for my fanfics. I don't even play video games that much anymore, I prefer taking to her all day long or holding her all day long. is that normal, we both call and text each other constantly all day long and sit on the phone for hours just talking.**

**I have not abandoned my stories nor will i ever just to prove it i'll give you a small priview of each of the current stories im working on.**

**The sith reborn preview**

_**The personnel of the bridge were standing at attention waiting for their emperor to start his speech, which was being broadcast through out the empire.**_

_**"Imperials, Sith, Mandalorian's, citizens, give your emperor your ears. We face a deadly threat, I can not go vary far into detail but the republic has a vary dangerous plant in their possession. This plant is a threat to every living being in the galaxy. While I have not seen the after match of the plague that this plant can cause, but I have heard many horror stories from the ghosts of Sith lords who lived during that time period. I attempted to hold peaceful negotiations with the Jedi council and the republic senate to arrange for the safe disposal of this vary plant but I was meant with laughter and poisoned by a republic assassin. So with a heavy heart I have declared war on the republic and killed their leader. I apologize in advance to the families of the brave troopers who will lose their lives in this war, your families will be compensated if the worse does happen. I hope that we can end this war as quickly as possible so that I can sleep peacefully at night knowing that my people are safe. I will personally lead the attack that will mark the start of the war to minimize causalities. Thank you for your time." Cheers erupted all throughout the empire when the transmission ended.**_

_**"Skylrei Give the signal for the armada's to jump to hyperspace."**_

_**"At once my liege"**_

* * *

_**The will of death preview **_

_**As the marines identified the 14 commanders of the Whitebeard pirates one random marine shouted "4 more ships are surfacing." as soon as the words left his mouth 4 ships breached the surface of the water causing most of the marines to panic.**_

_**Sengoku broke out into a cold sweat "This isn't good"**_

_**The lead ship was anchored next to the Moby dick while the other three were behind the two replica Moby dick's.**_

_**"IT'S THE WILL OF DEATH WE'RE FUCKED" some of the marines panicked.**_

* * *

_**XNS preview**_

_**"Now I know many of you are happy that this might be your last year at the academy but-" Iruka was intercepted by the door to his class room opening and 3 people and one summon walking in one male and 2 females.**_

_**The male had spiky yellow hair with black tipped bangs that framed his face. His eyes were blue with serpent pupils , that seemed to pierce through your vary soul. He stood at 6'7 with an athletic build, he had muscles but not enough to make him look like a body builder. He wore a black trench coat with Xenomorph no Shōkan written in black red letters, that left his chest(and 6 pack) exposed showing the two tattoos 血(blood) and 死(death), black cargo pants, and black shinobi sandals. The trench coat was held partly shut by…his… tail?.**_

_**The girl was just an inch shorter than the blond standing at 6'6. She had long purple hair that reached her mid back with two black tipped bangs framing her heart shaped face. She had supple lips that most of the males in the class wished they could kill, black slatted pupils and an expression similar to the blond who's are was between her ample breasts (e cups). She wore the same trench coat as the blond but hers was only open enough to show some of her cleavage(she also had a tail), the tattoos on her breast which were the same as the blonds (血(blood) on the right and 死(death) on the other), skin tight shinobi pants and high heeled shinobi sandals.**_

* * *

_**New story name pending**_

_**An ethereal man watched impassively as a massive 9 nine tailed fox destroyed the village he had a hand in creating. But what really caught his attention was the battle between a blond man and a masked Uchiha fight it out. Normally he wouldn't care about two youngsters fighting but what caught his attention but the masked Uchiha proclaimed to be him. This wouldn't stand how dare the brat claim to be him then lose to a weak Hokage such as the forth. **_

_**This brat needed to be taught to respect the dead and not to use another mans name and reputation when he didn't have the power to back his claim. **_

_**Madara Uchiha had no living equal and he'd be damned if some weakling tarnished his reputation, he had no trouble doing that his damn self! But he knew that he couldn't kill the brat himself, he could haunt him for the rest of his natural life but he'd been there and done that, its not as fun as you think after doing the same thing for 30 years(Being best friends with a man married to an Uzumaki brought out the prankster in him).**_

_**So when he saw the forth Hokage summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into his newborn child, Madara saw the perfect opportunity to off the brat**_

* * *

**Those are the main ones im working on right now but marry Xmas and happy new years **


End file.
